


Answering The Force

by Aiacha_Teia_Kyto



Series: The Will of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Place Another Time, Gen, How does the force work, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, like right after Episode I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto/pseuds/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto
Summary: What if you could change just one thing?
Series: The Will of the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892731
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first person fic that I've messed around with for who-knows-how long, maybe since 2005. As an FYI, all of this was written before Clone Wars cartoon came out, so facts may differ. It really is the fic that never ends; it's taken on a life of its own and has reached beyond 200 pages in Word. 
> 
> Star Wars is Lucas' and Disney's sandbox, I just wanna play...strike that. I just wanna live in it.

I woke groggy and disoriented. The morning came much too soon, I thought, as I groped for my blanket, suddenly feeling chilly to my bones. Being unable to find my blanket cleared my head a little more, wondering just when I may have kicked it off. My eyes snapped open as my groping hand hit metal and I realized I wasn’t lying on my bed anymore, but on a cold metal floor. 

Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair and took in my unfamiliar surroundings. There was metal all around me, the walls seemed to be lined with panels, but what they were for I had no idea. What I was looking at wasn’t out of my imagination, I was sure, but I was also sure I must be dreaming. Where else would I wake up on a metal floor in my panties and tank top. 

I stood the rest of the way and looked up and down the hallway I seemed to be in. It curved away at each end, so I saw nothing but hallway. Shrugging, I headed down the hall, figuring I might as well get this dream started. 

After walking for a few moments, I heard a sound that seemed oddly familiar. I jogged down the hallway to see if my memory was correct. I stopped short as the hallway abruptly ended in an opening. I looked out the opening to the floor below and saw where the familiar sound was coming from. Unbelievably, I was watching a black robed figure pace before a glowing wall. The figure was brandishing a red double bladed lightsaber, just as I saw him wield in the movie. As the figure settled into an en guarde position, the movie continued quickly in my head. The glowing wall opened, the tall Jedi came through and they fought, until in one split second it was over. I swallowed as the movie in my mind ended at that point and it began to play out before me. The tall long-haired Jedi burst from where the glowing wall has been, a part of my mind noticed the grey strands glinting the light. As the fighting progressed, I decided to do something I had always wanted and change the outcome of the movie this one time. As the two fighters came closer, I stepped to the very edge of the hallway and leaned over and watched them approach. Once they were close enough, I let out the most curdling scream I could summon, hoping it would be enough to distract the fighter in black. 

Suddenly, my legs gave out on me and I slipped. Trying to reach for a hand hold that wasn’t there, I twisted around as I fell over the edge of the hallway. The scream became sincere as I fell to the floor, continuing to turn until I hit with a solid thump on my left side. 

Everything went black. When I struggled to open my eyes who-knows-how long later, I wondered why I didn’t jolt immediately from my dream as I hit the floor. I tried to shift and pain filled my body. Not supposed to feel pain in a dream, right? The black was replaced with light and slowly a face came into focus. It was a young man, 19 or so, looking down at me with serious concern, a long thin braid nearly brushing my face. “Did it work?” I whispered out. God, it hurt to talk too. 

“Relax, don’t move. The medics are coming.” He said in a soothing voice. At that, another face came into my line of vision. It was the taller Jedi, the grey in his hair shining in the light. He shared the look of concern of the younger one. 

I tried to smile, but it hurt to do that too. “It worked.” I muttered and fell back into the darkness. 

32 BBY

I started to hear things, which was odd since I lived alone and the only sound I would usually hear in the mornings is the obnoxious buzzer on my clock radio. As I tried to open my eyes, memories filled in the darkness. Cold metal. Hallway. Lightsabers. Scream. Ow. Then the pain started filtering back into my consciousness and my eyes squeezed shut. It wasn’t as intense as when I fell, but I still hurt. I felt tightness around my left arm and leg as well as my midsection, but it felt as if I was still in one piece. A moan silenced all the sound in the room, and I realized that the moan came from me. 

After a moment a gentle young male voice spoke to me. “Don’t move too much. You’re still healing.” The voice was close, as if he was sitting very near me. 

I laughed a little, then let out another light moan as my midsection moved against the wrappings. “I don’t plan on getting up and running a marathon, don’t worry.” I said softly, and I thought I heard a light chuckle come from another part of the room. 

The close voice spoke again. “Are you planning on opening your eyes any time soon?” 

I thought about this for a moment. I had a pretty good idea what I would see, and I really didn’t know how ready I was to face the two men in the room. The longer I kept my eyes closed, the longer I could believe I was still deep in a dream. “No, I don’t think so.” My voice sounded stronger to my ears. 

There was a pause, then, “How did you come to be in the generator complex?” 

I frowned. “I...I really don’t know. I just opened my eyes and I was there.” I could hear movement from the far end of the room, and I figured it was the owner of the chuckle coming closer. “I’m not even from here.” My voice cracked suddenly as I spoke and I could feel the reality of what was around settle on my shoulders. I wasn’t going to wake up and be in my bed at home when I opened my eyes; I was going to be lying on a healer’s bed on Naboo surrounded by two fictional characters. At that moment a large hand came to rest on my shoulder and I began to relax. I let out a nervous laugh as I realized what was happening and opened my eyes a little bit. “So that’s what the Force feels like?” 

I opened my eyes the rest of the way to see the older man looking back at me, his hair now unbound and framing his face. “It can.” He said quietly, then stepped away and resumed what was probably his original position near the other end of the room. 

Now that my eyes were open, I took a hesitant look around the room. Even though I didn’t know just what a room in the healers on Naboo looked like, I had a pretty good feeling that’s where I was. My eyes took in the sleekly-designed equipment, the large open window to one side, looking out on a courtyard of some sort, and my companions, Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking very young, and Qui-Gon Jinn, looking very alive. 

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding and it shuddered as it escaped. I think Obi-Wan took the sound as relief as he asked, “Any better?” 

I looked at him, right in the eyes. They were the same as I knew; somehow Alec Guinness and Ewan McGregor’s eyes molded into one pair and I was staring right at them. “I dunno. I’m still not one hundred percent sure I’m not dreaming.” 

“What would make you believe that?” Qui-Gon asked from his perch against the window. The light caused the lines in his face to deepen, making him look older, but still every bit like Liam Neeson. He also looked tired, I thought. 

“Opening my eyes to a strange metal hallway, wearing only my underwear where a scene from a movie played out before sort of me gave me a hint.” I don’t know if it sounded so much like a snap to them as it did to me, but I apologized anyway. 

Qui-Gon waved his hand in dismissal. “A dream, you say. Then perhaps you can explain your question ‘Did it work?’?” 

I took in a breath. Could I explain without sounding absolutely insane to them? They could tell I was telling the truth, I was sure, or at least that I believed what I was saying was the truth. “No, not yet. I mean I can. There is a reason, just, well...” I trailed my voice off and snuggled down into the mattress, letting out a groan as my left arm moved. At that, Qui-Gon took a smooth step back and Obi-Wan came beside me again, laying his hand gently on my forehead. The pain seemed to drain out of me at his touch and I smiled weakly up at him. “Thank you.” 

He nodded then turned to Qui-Gon. “Master, the healers wanted to be notified when she became conscious. I can go alert them.” Qui-Gon nodded almost imperceptibly and with a small bow Obi-Wan walked from the room. 

Once Obi-Wan had left, Qui-Gon looked back at me and smiled as if he knew something. “I hear the healers are rather concerned about you. Your body didn’t react as quickly to the bacta as they would have expected.” 

I bit my lip and looked away. He suspected something, he was just waiting for me to let it out. But to do so would be opening myself to the truth. Not that I could avoid it now. 

“You also had some internal bleeding, along with the fractures. Your blood type didn’t match any type found on Naboo, nor was it an exact match to the types found in the database of Republic worlds. You’re lucky; it seems Obi-Wan’s type is rather close to yours. Except for the midi-chlorians, of course, which...” 

“OK, I’m not from here, I don’t know how I got here, and I don’t even know if I can get back.” I blurted out, cutting him off. I took a breath to gather myself and watched him sit back in the chair beside the bed, the one Obi-Wan had sat in earlier, with a small, almost smug smile on his face. I mimicked his smile and let out a little laugh. “How much do you know?” 

“Nothing more than I have stated. I simply thought you would be interested in knowing your status.” 

I looked at him for a moment. His face betrayed nothing, but his blue eyes shined out against the tired skin. With a sigh that relaxed my shoulders (which felt good, I hadn’t realized I had been holding them tight) I gathered my thoughts. “I don’t think you’ve ever heard of the planet I’m from. You see, you, Obi-Wan, everything around is a fiction in my perception. It’s all from a movie that came out a few years ago, and...” I paused, more ideas rushing to the front of my mind. “And I know what happens.” Qui-Gon just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I nodded as if I heard him ask the question. “Yes, that’s what the ‘Did it work?’ question came from. You see, in the movie, the other guy, the one in black, he...he kills you at that point.” 

It was at that opportune moment that a knock came on the door and it opened a crack. “Master, the healers are on their way.” Obi-Wan stepped into the room, preceded by a short, bobbing blonde head. 

I surprised myself as I stiffened in recognition at the blonde figure of Anakin Skywalker. I hid the surprise on my face, but the questioning glance from Qui-Gon told me that my initial reaction had not gone unnoticed. 

The two of them were followed quickly by an older woman in a simple white robe. She smiled as she approached me, removing what looked like a stylus from a small grey box she carried. “I’m so relieved to see you awake. We were quite worried about you.” 

“Yes, as I was told.” I went to look at Qui-Gon but his attention had turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin, speaking quietly with them. A gentle touch to my face brought me back to the healer examining me. “Your nose and cheek healed well, good. Does it hurt when I touch this?” she said, gingerly placing pressure on my shoulder. 

She went about testing me, touching areas, trying to gently extend joints. Most just elicited groans until she tried to extend my slightly bent knee. Just her firmer touch made me shout, and all attention in the room turned to me. A glance over the Jedi’s faces showed real concern, even from Anakin who looked on the verge of tears. I gave them a difficult smile, willing the tears from my eyes. “But it’s a good pain,” I choked out. Anakin only looked confused and looked back to the Jedi, whose concern had faded into faint smiles. 

By the time the examination was completed, my face was wet with sweat and tears. With a satisfied nod, the healer turned to Qui-Gon. “She’s healing well, but will need a few more days of recuperation. Her body has reacted to the bacta treatments, but slowly. I’d say two more days of bed rest, then perhaps a week of rehabilitation.” 

Qui-Gon regarded the healer quietly for a moment then turned to Obi-Wan, watching expectantly. “Contact the council. Inform them we will return to Coruscant in two days time. And we will have with us someone with us requiring further medical assistance.” He smiled in my direction, but I hardly noticed, his words hardly registering as I was still recovering from my examination. 

Obi-Wan nodded at his master and placed his hand on Anakin’s head. “We will prepare all of the arrangements, Master.” And they were off as quietly as they had entered. 

The healer moved to follow them out when Qui-Gon stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Our friend seems to have lost her clothing in the panic. Would you be so kind as to provide some for the journey? It will take some time to reach Coruscant, and I am certain there will be no keeping her in a sick bed for the entirety of the journey.” 

She looked down at me and smiled. “I’m sure we will be able to provide for you. The Queen is quite grateful for all of your help.” Then with a nod to both me and Qui-Gon, she was gone. 

Qui-Gon turned and sat beside me again, a hair tie appearing in his hand. “And Obi-Wan and I are grateful for yours. Though I am certain there are better ways to cause a distraction than to fall from a corridor onto a hard metal floor below.” He said, tying his hair back. The chair was just out of my line of sight, and being so sore from the examination, I didn’t want to turn my head. I couldn’t see him, but I was sure I could hear a smile in his voice. 

“It wouldn’t normally have been my first plan of action, no.” I said, laughing a little, then groaning in response. “Don’t make me laugh; I’m still sore from the exam.” 

He sat for a moment, then his voice softened. “You said the warrior in black would have killed me, had you not distracted him.” 

“Mm-hmm.” I nodded, then turned my head slowly, wincing a little. “I’m sorry to have to tell you, but I need to start trusting someone, right?” 

But Qui-Gon’s attention was focused somewhere else. Not to an outward point, though; it almost seemed as if he was focusing inward, perhaps to gauge the truth of my words. “And you know this was to happen from watching a movie?” 

“I know it sounds absurd. But as I watched, it was exactly the same, blow for blow. It only made sense that the outcome would be the same.” 

Another pause. “And what of Obi-Wan? He would have faced the warrior alone.” 

I slowly shook my head. “No, he would survive. He defeated the … the warrior.” I got quiet as I realized that I knew a lot more than just what Qui-Gon was asking. 

He asked more, but I really wasn’t sure whether it was to gauge what I knew or maybe how I knew it. “Then perhaps you can tell me what Obi-Wan and I were doing here on Naboo.” 

A question about the past, I can answer that. “You were asked to accompany the Queen back here by the council after she insisted on returning.” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sat quiet for a moment, then opened them and looked right at me. “You know more than you are telling me.” 

What was I thinking, that I could hide things from him? I sighed and looked away. “That’s true, I know a lot more. That is, provided everything I know is the same. The whole thing with Maul may just be a lucky shot.” 

“Maul?” 

Damn. “Maul, yeah. He’s the guy the two of you fought.” 

“How much do you know about him?” His voice changed, turned almost hard, businesslike. 

I laid there quiet. How much do I say? Do I really know the future of the people, the worlds around me, or was the encounter between Maul and Qui-Gon a fluke, a coincidence. I’d already changed the outcome of one event, could I change others? Should I? I looked back at him and I could see a stern look on his face. “Look, I don’t know how much I can tell you. What I know can change the Republic, but I’ve already changed something, who is to say the rest is now how I know it. By saving you I may have changed nothing, I may have changed everything.” 

Qui-Gon looked down at me for a moment, then the stern look on his face relaxed and he sat back a little. “Perhaps you are correct. Just the act of knowing the future changes it; our decisions and actions are no longer our own.” 

Changing the future is just what I want to do, I thought, but it had to be their changes. “Maybe if you tell me what you believe about Maul, er, the warrior, I can confirm or deny it.” As badly as I wanted to help, it just didn’t feel right to come out and say Oh yes, Maul is the apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who, by the way, was just voted as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Sucks, huh? 

Before Qui-Gon could take me up on the offer, Obi-Wan returned from his task. I tried not to show my relief but a quick glance from Qui-Gon told me that our conversation was not over but merely postponed. 

“Transport has been arranged, Master. And I spoke to the Council, but was unable to tell them much.” He then turned to me and flashed me a smile. “It occurred to me that I didn’t even know your name.” 

I laughed, then held my side and groaned. “It didn’t occur to me to tell you. It’s er...Aiacha.” I told them, making a split second decision to use that name. The name Andrea didn’t seem like it would fit in this universe, so I decided to use the other. 

Qui-Gon nodded, but something in his eyes told me he knew. “It is very nice to meet you, Aiacha.” 

Obi-Wan nodded as well but turned back to Qui-Gon to continue. “The Council would like you to contact them. They have more questions I could not answer. It seems they are quite interested in our guest.” 

I reflexively swallowed at the thought of standing in the middle of that room, all alone, surrounded by the Council. I knew I had nothing to fear from it, but that didn’t quell the sudden nervousness that bloomed at the thought. 

“Do not worry. Obi-Wan and I will act as guardians for you. After all, as you told me, you did save my life.” 

Obi-Wan grinned. “I believe that’s called a life-debt, Master.” 

I shared in their light moment, not just because I was in on the joke. Their smiles were both infectious and calming. As I relaxed in their presence, I felt a wave of exhaustion roll over me. Without the energy to fight it, I swiftly fell into sleep, feeling safe with the two Jedi beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up alone, but not afraid. My mind began to spin with wonder as reality settled on my shoulders. I was actually here, on Naboo, in a universe I had up to now only imagined. I pushed down the questions of getting home as best I could; there would be time for serious thought later. Right now was a time to enjoy what was essentially a dream come true. 

My eyes first drifted to the large window. First on the agenda was to see what was out there. I tried to move slowly, remembering how much it hurt before. I must have healed quite a bit because while even though my left leg hurt a little, I could move it without crying out. Tenderly, I sat up, just that motion tiring me. After looking around the room I decided on my plan of attack. I would just shift onto the chair beside me, where I could twist around and easily see out the window. 

I pulled back the covers and took a look down at myself. I was dressed in some sort of medical tunic, and my left arm and left leg were wrapped with some sort of blue gauze. With a gentle touch I could feel gauze around my ribs through the tunic as well. 

Once I was sure that I would retain my modesty after removing the covers, I pushed myself to the edge of the bed, my feet barely touching the floor. Another push settled my feet flat on the floor. A shoot of pain through my leg reminded me to favor my right side and with a third push I was standing upright. 

I closed my eyes against the wave of nausea that threatened to pull me back to the bed. Pushing the nausea down, I slowly opened my eyes to look around the room at a slightly different angle. 

I spun on one leg and dropped onto the nearby chair with a grunt. For a moment I wondered if the healers would mind coming in and seeing me in the chair, because there would be no way I’d be able to make my way back onto the bed. 

That thought quickly left my head as activity outside the window caught my eye. Looking over I realized the room I was in was several stories up and I could tell I was overlooking some sort of street party. It took a moment before I realized just what I was looking at. It was the celebration that followed the parade celebrating the freedom of Naboo and the peace accord between the Naboo and the Gungans. I peered into the throngs of revelers around the steps at the end of the avenue hoping to make out the Jedi, but I couldn’t make out anyone specific. I did notice one thing; the queen was no longer there. 

I sat back into the chair and watched the celebration a while. Occasionally I would get a clear look at a Gungan, each glimpse reinforcing that I wasn’t in Kansas anymore. 

The sun coming through the window warmed me and, combined with the workout I had just getting to the chair, I began to doze. Images floated through my half-sleeping mind. Yoda dueling Dooku, Luke fighting Vader, images I knew from my repeated movie viewings. The next image was strange, though. As Luke disappeared from view, an image of Dooku appeared, the grey hair I remembered replaced by a head heavily salt and peppered. He wielded his saber again, but this time against Obi-Wan, looking older than he had the day before. Beside them appeared Qui-Gon with a little more grey laced in his hair. He fought with a darkly robed figure, whom after a few glances I realized was Sidious. The two battles weren’t large in scale, but it was as if I was held in place by the power of the force radiated from them. 

I wasn’t afraid, at least not until a young girl dressed in clothes that mimicked the sunset appeared and began to approach me, walking between the two battles. I recognized her by her dress as one of the Queen’s handmaidens and tried to jump up and stop her, but I was still rooted to my spot. 

“Wait! Stop!” I shouted as strongly as I could, and the imaged disintegrated around me. I blinked, startled at the groggy sound of my voice. A few more blinks wiped the sleep from my eyes and I sat looking at a startled handmaiden, her arms wrapped around a pile of fabric. 

“I’m sorry to intrude.” She said once the surprise of being shouted at by a sleeping person left her face and she placed the pile on a table. “The queen requested that I bring you some clothes. I hope they fit.” 

I smiled a little sheepishly. “I really appreciate them, thank you. Wait.” I said as she turned to leave. As she looked back at me, I squinted, trying to make out her face. “Can I ask you your name?” 

“It’s Padmé.” She said, then her eyes widened. I didn’t need to be able to use the force to have an idea of what she was thinking. It’s probable she had spoken to the Jedi, but I really couldn’t know what they may have said about me. 

“Again, thank you Padmé. Please tell the Queen I appreciate them very much.” I told her with a smile, appearing to not have noticed her reaction. 

She nodded but didn’t turn to leave. She seemed very young standing there, dueling with herself with a question she wanted to ask. After a moment, her face settled itself. “How did you come to be in the reactor room?” 

“I don’t know.” I shook my head, then reached over and pulled at one of the sheets on the bad. Suddenly I felt very exposed, but I wasn’t sure it was all because Padmé was wearing a garment that covered everything but her face and her hands. “I just woke up here.” I continued but my attention was pulled to the stubborn sheet refusing to be pulled from where it belonged. 

Padmé smiled and walked over, then with a yank pulled the sheet from the bed and draped it on my legs. “Do you think the Jedi had anything to do with it? I mean, you did, er, appear where you could help them.” 

I looked at her for a moment. Was I talking to a curious 12-year-old or a queen wanting to know about a stranger of unknown origin appeared within her walls? “Not the Jedi, not directly. They were a little occupied. But I think the force may have played a part. It had to; I don’t know how else it could have happened.” 

She looked at me for a moment, then sat on the bed. “What do you know about the force?” 

“Quite a bit less than you, I think,” said a deep voice from the door. We both jumped, intent on each other. I looked over at Qui-Gon who had quietly entered as we talked and gave him a sheepish smile. “I also know that Aiacha should be resting, not up and chatting with a handmaiden.” 

I knew Padmé had revealed herself as the Queen to Qui-Gon, so I was rather surprised that he spoke to her in such a manner. But she didn’t take offense and stood, smoothing her skirt. “I had brought some clothes and we began to talk. I should depart; I will be missed.” With a smile toward me she turned and walked toward the door. She approached Qui-Gon and paused, looking up at him. “On behalf of my people, I am grateful for all you and your padawan have done for us.” 

“We merely were a tool at your disposal, Padmé. Without your leadership, this would never have been a success.” 

She smiled to Qui-Gon and with a nod, and perhaps a hint of a blush, she was gone. 

Once she was gone, Qui-Gon turned his attention to me. “You should be resting.” He repeated simply and approached me, one hand extended. I quickly took his meaning and reached my right hand out to him and let him move me back onto the bed. 

I stretched out gently and draped the removed sheet over me as he tucked it back in place. “I was curious to see the celebration, that’s all. Can’t see it from here.” I made a show of straining my neck toward the window. 

He smiled and shook his head, then took the seat beside me. “They are quite grateful to have their planet back under their control. And declaring peace with the Gungans has been an additional reason to celebrate. They do have a reason to celebrate, yes?” 

Was he just fishing for answers, or trying to get me to slip? I closed my eyes and shook my head. “I really hope you’re not trying to get me to slip and say something.” 

“It was unintentional, I assure you.” Qui-Gon said placing a hand on my arm. “I will admit, however, that wanting to know the future is more of a temping prospect than I thought it would be.” 

I laid back, suddenly tired. It wasn’t just the strain I put myself through to get in and out of the chair. It was the realization of my situation settling on me again, far from home, knowing the not too distant future of the worlds around me. I gritted my teeth and turned away from Qui-Gon as an unwanted tear slipped down my cheek. “What’s going to happen to me?” 

He looked over at me and gave me a smile that radiated kindness and compassion. Just that smile help lighten my mood a little. “I’ve spoken to the Council and explained your situation the best I was able. They will wish to speak to you as well once we arrive on Coruscant. Perhaps then they will be able to formulate a solution.” 

“Do you know what it may have been? How I got here?” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment. It was then that I realized while he didn’t look as tired as he did the first time I spoke to him, his eyes looked dark and heavy. “I have meditated on your situation over the past two nights, both on how you may have arrived and the information you may know. No answers were revealed to me but what I am certain of is that the force has caused you to come here. You clearly have a purpose, or else you would not be here.” 

No such thing as coincidence. “But why me? There’re probably millions of people who know what I know. Why did the force choose me?” 

“I think that answer to that is for you alone to discover. Once you are healed and are in an environment more conducive to meditation, perhaps then you will be able to discover that answer.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Meditate? Me? My mind’s about as quiet as a … as a transport platform. I’ve tried but that’s something I’ve never gotten a handle on.” 

Qui-Gon sat back in the chair and relaxed, the lines in his face softening. “That sounds rather like a challenge to me. Perhaps Obi-Wan and I shall attempt to teach you, if you like.” 

I smiled tiredly up at him at the thought of two Jedi trying to teach me anything. I moved to answer him, but suddenly two responses rushed through my brain. ‘That would be great, but I don’t think I’ll be here long enough for it to do any good.’ And ‘That would be great, since I have no idea how long I’ll be here and it’ll give me something to keep me busy.’ 

He noticed my hesitation and nodded. “We shall see.” He said simply then placed his hand on my shoulder. 

As I felt sleep overtake me once again, I wondered which of the answers I would have preferred to give him and was surprised to realize that I really didn’t know. 

I woke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. A hesitant flex of my left leg told me that most of the soreness was gone and the bandages had been removed some time in the night. As I rose with a yawn, I realized my arm and torso were no longer wrapped as well. The yawn caught the attention of the other two in the room, Qui-Gon and a healer, younger than the first, who both turned to me and smiled. “That sounded like a very healthy yawn,” the healer said, gathering up the clothing Padmé had brought me the day before. 

“Healer Sasha here will assist you in getting ready. We leave for Coruscant today.” And with a nod Qui-Gon stepped out of the room. 

“You’ll want to clean up, I’m sure.” She said in a chipper tone as she began to pull back the sheets. 

I nodded at the thought of a warm shower, suddenly feeling very dirty in the medical tunic. “I don’t understand,” I said as she helped me to the side of the bed, gently probing my previously wounded areas. “Why have I been so tired the last couple of days, but now I feel completely awake?” 

“We had to use a specialized form of bacta on your wounds, seeing how you weren’t responding to traditional treatments. The wraps also contained a tranquilizing agent along with the bacta to keep you calm. We felt it was best, in the situation.” Sasha was helping me to my feet carefully as she spoke. I was hesitant, remembering the pain I felt before as I shifted into the nearby chair. I let out a breath of air when my left foot hit the ground surprised that, even though it was still sore, I could stand on it without a lot of pain. “Still hurt?” 

I looked over at her with a confused grin. “Yes, a little, I mean, of course it hurts. I broke my leg just a few days ago and here I am standing up on it. It should hurt, shouldn’t it?” 

She patted my hand as she led me to the bathroom. “You’ve never been treated with bacta before, have you? It speeds up the healing process in the body’s tissues. Wounds that just involve soft tissue can be healed in 24 hours; since you also had broken bones, it took longer, but it is still faster than if you let it heal naturally.” She said the last bit almost with distaste. Before I could say anything, she opened a door along the wall. “Here you are. There are handrails if you feel weak or tired. I’ll stay here so call if you need help.” 

I made my way carefully into the bathroom, not because it hurt to walk but because I was having a hard time accepting the fact that my previously broken leg was now mended. I closed the door behind me and looked around, surprised to find a room that looked...well, like a bathroom. Everything had a smooth, sleek look to it, but the sink, toilet and shower was instantly recognizable. I stripped out of my clothes and ran my hands through my hair, realizing how grimy it felt. After spotting a supply of towels, I slid the door open and got into the shower. 

It was almost like a very shallow bathtub, the sides coming up only a foot. As Sasha said, there were handrails all around, on the wall and on the glass door. There was also a stool in the shower; I supposed it was there to sit on if the bather got very tired or dizzy. I slid the glass door closed and turned my attention to the faucet. After some hesitant experimentation and one unexpected blast of cold water, I was relaxing under a jet of pleasantly warm water. 

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, resting my forehead on the cool wall. With my eyes closed I could almost imagine I was back at home, taking a shower early in the morning getting ready for work. My eyes snapped open with the thought and my imagination dissolved around me. I stared down through a curtain of water at an alien-looking faucet, in a bathroom that until a few days ago existed solely in my mind. 

As my body relaxed under the stream of warm water, my mind took over the stress and I began to cry. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, warmer than the water flowing over me. As images flashed before me of family and friends, the tears turned to sobs, physically shaking me. My sense of time passing was hazy from lying in the bed under the tranquilizers, but I was pretty sure I had heard one of the healers I would have to remain in bed for two more days. That meant I had been missing from my apartment for the last three days, at least. My friends would be looking for me, my family will have grown worried and probably have gotten the police involved. And what would they discover? A locked apartment door, locked windows, my car in the parking lot and nothing missing except me. To them, I would have just vanished. 

For some reason, the idea made me giggle through my tears. The break in my sobbing was enough to get me to calm down, and I ran a wet hand over my face soaked with water and tears, plucking my hair out of my eyes. I fell back on the stool as I felt my strength run out of me. Vanished indeed, I thought. The idea of me just disappearing would probably catch the attention of abduction theorists, believing I was another human to be taken by aliens. 

The thought of me turning into an X-Files episode made me laugh a little more and wondered for a quick minute who they would get to play me. I took a deep cleansing breath as my whirling thoughts eased, calming my state of mind. The sobbing worked as a catharsis, releasing all of my pent-up emotion, clearing my mental state of the built-up baggage. With another breath I stood and continued my shower now that I could think clearly and more rationally. 

Finding a bottle of foaming lotion, I proceeded to wash, thinking about my situation. Worrying about what my family and friends might be going through wasn’t going to help me in the slightest. I had to concentrate on getting home. But how? There’s no way I could point out Earth or the Sun on a map, if that was even a possibility. I sighed and rinsed my hair. It was beginning to look like I would have to rely heavily on the Jedi. I just hoped that they accepted that fact as easily as I did. 

“Are you all right in there?” came a voice from outside, muffled by the door and the running shower. 

I jumped a little and sputtered from the water that rushed over my face. “Yes, yes! I’m nearly done!” I shouted into the air. I quickly rinsed the suds off and out of my hair, then shut off the water and slid the shower open. Wrapping one towel around my hair and one around my torso, I stepped out of the shower and back into the room I had been recovering in for the last three days. 

Healer Sasha looked up from her writing pad and smiled. “There, I bet that feels better.” I nodded as she laid her stylus down and came to my side. “Let’s get you dressed,” she said taking my arm and leading me further into the room. I noticed the windows were darkened out and I disrobed, letting Sasha help me dress. 

I slid into the undergarments, which felt like white linen and finely made, as Sasha picked up the leggings where she had laid them out. The material was a little rough and nubbly and reminded me of raw silk, but felt softer as I slipped them on. Two tunics were next, a sleeveless one over one with sleeves, lying longer. Both were brightly colored; the sleeveless tunic was brightly patterned. As Sasha wrapped a shimmering sash around my waist, I looked at my faint reflection in the darkened window. If I wasn’t looking into my eyes, I’d hardly think it was me, or perhaps I was dressed up in funny clothes for a science-fiction convention. The thought made me shiver a little. This was a bit more than a con, I thought. 

Sasha handed me a palm-sized hairbrush and a thin strip of leather. “If you wish to straighten up your hair…” she said, motioning back to the bathroom. I nodded in thanks and headed back in, brushing out my still-damp hair and pulling the top into a ponytail, fumbling with the leather strap and wishing for an elastic. Once that was done, I made a quick look for something resembling a toothbrush. Not finding anything, I swished some water around in my mouth and headed back out to Sasha. 

She had lightened the windows again and I could see the clear blue sky above the city. “It really is very beautiful.” I said softly and Sasha came beside me, nodding. 

“I’ve been told this is your first visit to Theed. It’s a shame you won’t have time to look around.” 

“She’ll get a look at the grandeur of the palace as we head for the ship. If you are prepared?” 

Qui-Gon had appeared in the doorway and I nodded, “Yes, Master,” slipping from my lips before I could stop it. When I turned to him, it didn’t appear that he had hear me, but I had a feeling he had. Snatching the slipper like shoes from the bed and giving my thanks to Sasha, I headed out with Qui-Gon to take my first real steps onto an alien planet in a galaxy far, far away.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon looked down at me with concern as he noticed me walking gingerly beside him. “Are you well enough to travel? You seem to be in pain.” 

I nodded and patted his hand that has come to rest on my shoulder. “I’m just a little sore, that’s all. I think my mind still thinks I should be bed-ridden.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and continued to walk, but his pace slowed a little. “The mind is a powerful thing. All of your sensations are merely signals sent to your brain, which are translated into what we feel, physical or emotional.” 

“Is it the force that helps you control how your mind translates the signals?” The question came out before I realized. It felt strangely comfortable to ask a question which would have sounded ludicrous in regular conversation a few days ago. 

I noticed a corner of his mouth raise. “Just how much do you know?” 

I shrugged and looked up at him. “I really don’t know. Bits and pieces, I suppose, based on what I figured was fiction and speculation.” 

He nodded and led me through the doors of the healers into a magnificent courtyard. The claiming and subsequent liberation of Theed had been relatively clean. A few stray blaster burns could be seen in the otherwise pristine architecture. “Actually, that sort of mental control is learned through years of practice and meditation. You learn how to interpret the signals for simply what they are, electrical signals signifying something healthy or unhealthy is happening to your body. You know you’ve hurt yourself, and you acknowledge the fact. You adjust for it so as not to cause further injury, but you can continue without pain or distraction becoming a factor.” 

I slowly felt myself begin to step into sensory overload. Between looking around at the grand courtyard and talking to Qui-Gon, I almost felt myself become shaky and giddy. I took a breath to calm myself. “Can you keep it up indefinitely?” 

Qui-Gon shook his head and turned us toward a tall archway. “It takes some amount of concentration and Jedi do have their limits.” He looked down at me and he smiled. “As I’m sure you are well aware.” 

For a moment, the image of an exhausted Knight Obi-Wan flashed before my eyes, being fallen by Dooku. “All too well.” I whispered. 

The conversation died and I looked around the courtyard. The architecture was beautiful, and I wondered how old it was. The sleekness of the healer’s room contrasted with the building making me believe these buildings were hundreds of years old, yet they appeared pristine. The problem with the smoke-stained sandstone I had seen in Scotland popped into my head and I found myself wondering what the buildings were made of, if the Naboo had to actively work to keep them clean, if there was ever a pollution problem here in Theed that they had to recover from. 

I had become so absorbed with my thoughts that it took a tap on my shoulder from Qui-Gon for me to notice we had passed through the archway to a fairly wide open area with a small garden in the center and a large grey and red starship at the other side. 

The shock stopped me in my tracks and I could do nothing but stare. Just when I was beginning to cope with where I was, something would shock me back into seeing the whole reality. Seeing this ship was very good at that. “We’re going in that?” I stammered. 

“Coruscant is a bit of a distance. And don’t worry, I’m sure it’s safer than it looks.” 

His smile told me he was joking with me; there would be no way I’d be able to tell if a spaceship was safe and he knew it. Staring at the ship before us made me realize for the first time that if we were to travel to Coruscant, we would have to travel through space. 

Qui-Gon gave me a gentle tug out of my stupor and led me over to the ship, a boarding ramp open on one end. I walked numbly; going into space to me meant getting into a shuttle strapped to two huge rockets and a fuel tank and being shot straight up. Naboo was just becoming real to me, physical, true. Now here I was, leaving true behind, jumping into the unknown again. I stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked up. Obi-Wan waited for us at the top of the ramp, giving us a little nod. I swallowed hard and looked up at Qui-Gon. “I told you we would be your guardians.” He said, looking down at me. “That doesn’t just mean before the Council. We shall protect you until we can get you home.” His soft smile and the pat on my arm made me feel safer and, with a deep breath, walked with him up the ramp. 

Obi-Wan smiled and reached out as we approached. “The Council has requested to speak with you, Master. I can show Aiacha to her quarters.” Without a word, Qui-Gon disengaged himself from me and I walked in the opposite direction with Obi-Wan, deeper into the body of the ship. As we walked, my eyes wandered past the different doors and rooms, wondering where they lead to and what the closed doors hid. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” He asked conversationally, trying to get me to relax. I nodded and looked over at him, this being the first time I had gotten to spend any time alone with him. He looked very young compared to the image of the Knight I had in my head, long hair and a beard. Now, he had to be nearly 10 years younger than me, cleanly shaved and closely cut hair. I didn’t realize I was staring until he smiled and let out a little cough. “Do I look so different than the person you know?” 

“What? No.” His words brought me out of my memories and I stopped looking down at my clenched hands. “I mean, yes. I mean…I mean no, you look just as you did, but not the most recent way I remember you.” I looked back up at him weakly. “Does that make any sense?” 

I saw my words roll around in his thoughts for a moment, then he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “It does tell me that I will probably survive to knighthood, contrary to Master Yoda’s opinion of my ‘recklessness’.” 

I laughed a little at his words and it helped relieve some of the stress. When I looked back at him, I saw him a little differently. Suddenly he wasn’t some fictional construct, he was real, physical beside me, and friendly. “Can I ask you a question? Just curious, really.” 

“Sure.” He said, smiling down at me, his eyes seeming warmer. 

“How old are you?” 

His eyes turned a little puzzled. “I thought you knew things like that.” 

I shook my head. “Never really knew that. As I said, just curious.” 

“Twenty-Five.” 

My eyebrows went up. “Oh. Older than I thought. I was thinking twenty-one.” 

“Perhaps I just look young. Here we are.” Obi-Wan stopped us in front of a door which slid obediently open. Inside sat two sets of bunk-beds and four fixtures which appeared to be dressers. On top of one of the beds sat a hard case with a handle. 

“Is that someone’s bag or something.” I asked stepping in and heading for it. 

Obi-Wan leaned against the doorframe. “It seems the queen figured you might need more than one change of clothes. Just a couple things from her; I brought them aboard earlier. Qui-Gon, Anakin and I are sleeping in the next set of crew quarters, if you need us.” 

I smiled a little girlishly at the bag as I touched the handle. A gift from a Queen, I thought, then turned around. “I should be fine. And some time alone would be nice, I think. It’s been an overwhelming couple of days.” 

“I’m sure. What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“How old are you?” A sly look came upon that face and I had to smile at it. “It’s only right you tell me, seeing that I told you.” 

“I suppose so. Thirty-one.” 

“Oh. Older than you look. I’ll go let Master Qui-Gon know you’re settled in.” he said, straightening. 

“Thanks, Obi-Wan.” I said, and he turned and left, the door sliding closed. 

Suddenly, I was alone, but I was surprised that I wasn’t nervous. Somehow, the metal walls seemed warm, and when I closed my eyes, I felt comfortable and safe. I moved the bag from the bed, removed my shoes, the sash and sleeveless tunic and laid down. Suddenly the ship lurched and a quick bolt of panic surged through me, soon eased away by the sensation of safety around me. Not quite ready to face the reality of interstellar travel, I thought this would be a good time to get a little un-tranquilized sleep and rest up for what will happen on the city-planet of Coruscant. 

I couldn’t sleep. 

It wasn’t how sore I was from my healing injuries. I had slept before in more pain than I was in right now. 

It wasn’t the fact that I knew I was hurtling through space passing planets and stars completely alien to me. 

It wasn’t the knowledge that two rooms away from me slept two Jedi, and that I knew the horrible future they may face. 

It was the hum of the hyperdrive. It was incessant, consistent, and strange to me. I usually slept better with a little music or something, but this was totally different and hearing it did not put my mind in an eased relaxed state. 

I decided that, even though lying in bed was best for my mind, I would take a walk through the ship. Maybe the exertion would wear me out and I would be able to fall asleep, hyperdrive or no. 

I recalled the walk to my room as I boarded the ship with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and remembered passing a small sitting room. I found the room again and stepped inside, a little surprised to see containers piled up against and strapped to the walls. The room had been half-turned into a storage area. A grin broke my face as I remembered the sunroom in my apartment and the boxes stacked up against the windows. 

A wave of longing rushed through me and I pushed it down hard. I wasn’t going home anytime soon, I was sure of that. What I needed to do was concentrate on where I was now. I would get home but fretting and worrying about it would not make it happen any sooner. As I stood, I heard a quiet set of footsteps behind me. I turned as Obi-Wan took a place behind me. “Tried to get some sleep?” 

I nodded and yawned. He had walked out sans the outer tunic he was wearing previously. “You too?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head and moved to lean against the doorway. “No, meditating. But your restlessness made it difficult. It seems I’m overly sensitive to your emotions.” I gave him an odd glance and he shrugged. “Maybe because you’ve got my blood in your veins.” I was about to ask how that would be a result of the transfusion, but I decided that even if he could explain my tired state of mind wouldn’t be able to comprehend it. 

“Sorry.” I said simply, then shrugged. “The ship sounds funny, not used to it.” I walked around the boxes to the small sofa, sitting and leaning against one arm. 

“I forget that this is your first time on a starship traveling through hyperspace. I suppose it’s something I take for granted. It has always been there for me. 

“Not me.” I said as I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. “Best I’ve ever done is 35,000 feet up. No commercial space flight. Not even contact with other planets.” 

He looked surprised. “You mean, you’ve never even been in space before?” I shook my head and laid it on my knees. I was physically exhausted, but my mind wouldn’t stay calm long enough to drift to sleep. 

Obi-Wan smiled then reached over to a small panel beside the door which I had seen and thought it was a light switch. “Then you’ll like this.” He said then tapped one of the switches. 

A sudden noise from the other side of the room made me jump and I stared as the long empty wall in the room begin to part. My jaw dropped and my feet slipped back to the floor as I watched the wall reveal a light show, streaks of light tearing across my field of vision. I didn’t hear him approach but felt him lean over me. “What do you think?” 

“I…it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like that.” 

Obi-Wan came beside me and sat on the couch with me, watching my face for a moment. “I can feel your wonder. Almost as clearly as if it were my own.” 

I tore my eyes from the view and looked at him. “What, are you reading my mind?” 

He shook his head. “No, you’re projecting your emotions into the force. It’s much more pronounced than people who cannot listen to the force. I suppose it is possible that the midi-chlorians in my blood have made you force sensitive.” 

I frowned as I processed his words, then a sly smile came to my lips. “If I can project into the force, do you think I can control it?” 

“That remains to be seen.” Qui-Gon had come upon us quietly, dressed as Obi-Wan was. “Once we are on Coruscant, we shall attempt to teach you how to shield yourself, as your emotions may become distracting.” 

I smiled a little wider now. “Yeah, you two have to get some sleep sometime.” 

With that, Qui-Gon collected Obi-Wan and the two of them headed back for the crew quarters they were sharing with an offer to help be back to my bed. I declined, wanting to watch the stars a little longer. They said their good nights, and I stretched out on the chair watching the lights whiz by the window. Before I knew it, my eyelids had gotten heavy and I slipped into sleep, hyperdrive be dammed. 

I woke to a touch on my shoulder. “Good morning. I trust you slept well.” Qui-Gon looked over me, the overtunic and belt I had shed the night before in one hand. 

“Mm. Like a rock.” I muttered, then tried to stretch, letting out a shout as my left leg moved. “And I seem to be turning into one.” 

Qui-Gon let out a little chuckle and came around the chair I was awkwardly sprawled on. “No doubt you’ve began to root into that chair. Let me help you so you do not reinjure yourself.” Draping the earlier discarded clothing onto the chair, he wrapped his arms around my torso and gently lifted me, allowing me to gently stretch out my legs so I could regain my footing. 

I cringed a little as I put weight on my left leg. “I thought they said I was healed.” 

He released me as I steadied myself. “It was also said that you would require some rehabilitation. And you will, in the form of gently working your injured leg back to full strength and resting in relaxed positions, not with it draped over an arm of a chair. 

I couldn’t help but smile as I gingerly slipped the sleeveless tunic back over my head (my whole left side was a bit sore as well). “No, that was the right. The left leg was curled up underneath. Where are we?” As I rewrapped the belt I finally noticed the window blind was now shut and Qui-Gon had donned his outer tunic again. 

“Currently landing at the temple. I thought it best you get as much rest as you could, so we refrained from waking you earlier. Obi-Wan has the rest of your things.” 

We walked from the ship onto a landing platform and my eyes widened. I had had a glimpse of what Coruscant was like, but being faced with the truth was altogether different. Flying ships of all sizes filled the air. It was city far to the horizon and I was sure I couldn’t even begin to comprehend the number of people living there. The landing pad itself was relatively quiet; there was no activity but us. I saw Obi-Wan and Anakin walk off to one side as I gawked and I looked back at Qui-Gon with a questioning glance. “They will handle other matters. We have an appointment.” 

Together we walked into the building, the Jedi Temple I figured, and it was if we walked onto another world. The architecture was smooth and swooping, grand and open. Calm and beautiful. The temple and the rest of Coruscant could not be more different, and I felt my head begin to spin from sensory overload once again. Qui-Gon reached over to place his hand on my shoulder and I waived him off. “No, wait,” I said, and closed my eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, then another, I calmed my mind from the near-panic I could feel rising. After a moment I opened my eyes again, to see Qui-Gon looking down at me. He smiled and gave me a nod. “Very good.” He said quietly and we continued on our way. 

As we continued our walk, I noticed that the halls became less grand. We must have walked through an atrium or something when we first arrived. I tried hard not to stare at the others walking around, all Jedi I figured, in all shapes and sizes. The basic human shape, head, two arms, two legs, was prevalent, but their shapes and colors varied widely. I opened my mouth to ask a question, I wondered if there were any walks of life that could not produce a Jedi, but I changed my mind. There would be time for questions later. 

A large set of doors appeared before us. Qui-Gon looked down at me. “Are you ready?” 

I bit my lip. “As ready as I will ever be, I suppose.” 

As the doors opened we stepped into a room, encircled by 12 chairs, all but two occupied. I glanced around the room and realized that I was familiar with the people here, if not by name but by appearance, from the movies. I wasn’t sure if that information made me more or less nervous, but I filed it away. 

“Ah, Master Qui-Gon, returned from Naboo you have?” I knew Yoda, er, Master Yoda immediately. 

Qui-Gon gave a bow to the council and I followed suit. It only seemed polite. “Yes, Master, with a very good outcome of our mission.” 

“I would say so. Defeat of the Trade Federation Droid army, as well as peace between the two major life forms of the planet.” The man beside Yoda spoke, Master Windu. I could feel his eyes on me, and I had to consciously not back away from him. 

“All thanks to the Naboo leader. We only assisted where we could.” 

“And her?” 

All eyes turned to me and I found myself flinching at the pressure. Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on my back. “This, Masters, is Aiacha. She appeared as Obi-Wan and I fought whom I believe to be a Sith, the same one who attacked in Tatooine, and may have saved our lives.” 

“Appeared?” said Ki-Adi-Mundi, to the other side of Master Yoda, “As in out of nothingness?” 

I nodded hesitantly, but Qui-Gon spoke. “Yes, Masters. She was subsequently injured and, if you have read my report, the healers on Naboo could not determine a planet of origin for her during her treatment.” 

“Believe the force sent her, you do. Why?” 

“She appeared during a critical moment in the fight with the Sith and created enough of a distraction to swing the fight in our favor.” 

As the other council members glanced at each other, Master Windu stood up roughly and approached me. I took a breath and stood my ground. “So, where are you from?” 

“I’m from a planet called Earth. I don’t know where it is in relation to Coruscant, if it even exists in the same universe.” 

His eyebrows raised far up onto his forehead. “Same universe?” 

I swallowed hard. “Yes, I mean. All of this, this is all a movie to me. Fiction, out of someone else’s imagination.” 

Before Windu could say anything, a voice came from behind him. “Quite far fetched, I would say. Proof, do you have?” 

“Um, I don’t know. I’m not sure what I can tell you that will prove it.” 

Yoda, who had risen from his seat and made it over to me looked up at me kindly. “Name the council members, you can. Not common knowledge outside of the Order.” 

I nodded slowly and started. “Master Yoda,” I said, with a small smile. “Master Mace Windu…” I continued, going around the room, hesitating once or twice, pulling rarely thought of names from memory. Finally, I made it all the way around the room. “Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. And missing are Master Yaddle and Master Adi Gallia.” 

The room was silent for a moment. A look of skepticism was evident on Windu’s face and he shot a glance at Qui-Gon. “I assure you Masters,” he said, “She has not been coached in any way. She is still recovering from her injuries and had spent the trip back sleeping.” 

“Leave us, you will, Qui-Gon. Discuss her situation, we shall.” Master Yoda said, returning to his seat. 

I could feel Qui-Gon’s hand nudging me along, but the whole time I felt Windu’s eyes fixed on me, and only removed once the door to the council chamber closed behind us. 

I let out a breath. “They don’t believe me.” 

Qui-Gon began walking and I kept up with him. “They are unsure of the truth. As Windu put it, the story is rather far-fetched.” 

“I suppose, but you believe me, right?” 

He looked down at me and smiled. “I do. You have proven to me that you have a detailed and deeper knowledge of events that have happened, as well as a clear vision of events to come. I have no reason not to believe you.” 

I let out a shuddering breath. “Thank goodness. I don’t really know what else I can tell them that they will believe.” 

“We can only hope that they will listen to the force and it will inform their decision.” 

I stood next to a window staring outside as we waited. It felt like I was looking at a tv screen, watching the ships glide through the air over the expansive city. Flying cars, ships that travel from planet to planet, sometimes I had a hard time believing I was here myself, people and places from a movie alive around me. But my sore leg reminded me that this was no dream, 

I heard a noise and I jumped, looking back at Qui-Gon. The doors of the Council chamber were opening, and he waved me close. Together we reentered the Room and stepped in front of the council again. 

“Master Qui-Gon, although the story from this young woman seems rather fantastical, there are enough on the council that believe she is telling the truth as she knows it.” Master Windu began. I tried not to frown; there was something about how he was saying things that bothered me. “The council will task the archivists and librarians to research her situation and attempt to solve the problem of returning her to where she belongs.” 

“In the meantime, to her comfort you will see, yes Qui-Gon?” Master Yoda said with what sounded like a concerned sound to his voice. 

“Yes, Master. I have already tasked Obi-Wan to find her rooms.” 

“Good.” He then turned to me directly. “To the bottom of your situation will we get, Aiacha.” 

“And will endeavor to make your time here as brief as possible.” Continued Master Windu, more harshly than Yoda’s kind tone. 

“Thank you, Masters.” I said in the most confident voice I could muster. 

When we left the council chamber, I was surprised to see Obi-Wan and Anakin there waiting for us. “All is in order, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked as we walked up to them. 

“Yes, Master. I was able to find unoccupied rooms down the hall from us.” 

“Good. If you will take her there are get her settled in? And she will need to head to the healers as well.” 

“Of course, Master. Come on Aiacha, I’ll give you the two credit tour.” 

That made me smile. I looked up at Qui-Gon. “Thank you, for all of your help.” 

“Of course. Don’t be too late to the Healers; they are expecting you.” 

“Yes, Master.” I said quickly and walked off with Obi-Wan. 

“So, how did meeting with the Council go?” Obi-Wan asked as we walk down what I felt was a maze of halls. 

“Oh, fine, I guess. I don’t think most of them believe me. To be fair, **I** hardly believe me.” I said with a nervous laugh. “I kind of think they just want to get rid of me.” 

“If the force found it necessary to bring you here, I am sure a way home for you will be revealed.” 

“Thanks, Obi-Wan.” I bit my lip and looked over at him. “You think one day we can talk about it? The force. I mean, if you think maybe I can touch it now, maybe you can show me how.” 

“Me?” He asked. “I think Master Qui-Gon will be better suited to talk to you about it.” 

“Well sure, but I want to know how you feel about it too.” 

He seemed to be taken back a little at the request, but after a moment he smiled. “Sure, I’d love to. Here we are.” He turned to a door and pressed a button. The door slid open and I stepped in, revealing what seemed to be a studio apartment. There was a sitting area with a small sofa and a few chairs, a compact kitchen to one side, and a dividing wall off to the other side, separating off a sleeping area, I guessed. What really took me was the large window and the view looking out over Coruscant. I walked up to it and marveled at the view. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. This is great.” 

“Thought you’d like it.” I heard him say, and I could clearly here a smile in his voice. “We’ll walk by our rooms, so you can see where we are, then I’ll take you to the healers.” 

I looked back at him. “I’m never going to remember where everything is. Can you draw me a map or something?” 

“I’ll do you one better.” He said and picked up a small tablet that was sitting on a side table. He handed it to me and it showed a layout of the hallway we were just on, with some notes already marked on it. “Figured you would need something like that.” 

I looked down at it, noting the markings on it and grimaced. “Crap.” I muttered. 

“What?” 

“I can’t read this.” I said, pointing to the notes. “Your written language, it’s not the same as mine.” 

Obi-Wan looked down at the tablet. “Really? That’s interesting. I figured they would be the same.” He then pulled a stylus from the tablet and handed it to me. “You can make changes directly on the datapad with this.” We took a few minutes going over his notes, and I wrote what he told me. He watched me scribble notes next to his. “Completely different, aren’t they?” 

“Mm-hmm.” I muttered getting the last few notes down. “Ok, that will work for now.” 

“Great, let’s head out. The healers are going to want to examine your leg.” 

We made it to the healers shortly after. I assured Obi-Wan that I would be able to find my rooms afterward and he took off. The story of my appearance had made it down here, and the healers were very curious of my origin. They asked to draw blood so that they could run tests; they thought they might be able to pinpoint my origin better that the healers on Naboo. They too came up empty handed. 

”No midi-chlorians at all, you say?” One asked as they ran some tests on my leg. 

I shook my head. “Not that I know of.” 

She nodded slowly. “So, whatever is in your blood currently should be a result of the transfusion on Naboo, yes? That’s very interesting. You have a healthy count, for just receiving a transfusion.” 

“Really?” I said unbelievingly. 

“Oh yes. It was Padawan Kenobi from which you received the transfusion?” I nodded. The healer nodded and made some notes. “And it’s been three days?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

She looked up at me. “If you would, I’d like to monitor your midichlorian count. Say, a blood test every three days?” 

“Of course, sure.” I said, then added. “What, has a Jedi never given blood to someone who wasn’t force sensitive before?” 

“It has happened in the past, yes. But normally any midi-chlorians are attacked as a foreign body and eradicated.” 

“And mine’s not doing that?” 

She gave me a small smile, and she put down her tablet and moved to my leg. “I believe yours are multiplying. Now, let’s talk about your leg.” 

I left the healers about twenty minutes later, with a list of exercises to do for my leg. Of course, I had to get the healer to read them to me while I wrote them down in a way I could understand. This not being able to read the language was going to get real old real fast. I kept one eye on the map as I made my way back to my room. As I walked past the door Obi-Wan pointed out as being the rooms that Qui-Gon and he share I paused, thinking maybe I should check in with them. I reached up to knock on the door when it slid open. 

“Aiacha, good, you are just in time, come in.” Qui-Gon stepped aside and let me into their rooms. 

I stepped in hesitantly, looking around. The common room was nearly as big as my rooms, which made sense since there were two of them living here, now three. “Thanks, um, on time?” 

After a moment, Obi-Wan and Anakin came from another room, both dressed in their undertunics and leggings. “Now that everything has calmed down, I felt it was time to start Anakin’s education, beginning with meditation. I thought you would like to join us.” 

“Oh. Yes, actually, I would.” I watched for a moment as Qui-Gon walked over and talked to Anakin, settling him into a kneeling position. Obi-Wan waved me over by him and I did the same. 

As the question was forming in my head, I heard Anakin ask, “Do you have to kneel?” 

“I find it a comfortable position, but in time you may find something else more conductive to meditation. Now, relax and open your mind to the force around you.” 

I frowned but closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing but the energy from the people around me. I didn’t really understand what Qui-Gon meant, but I remembered what I had learned from the movies, that the force was energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. 

Gradually, I started to feel…something. As if I was standing in a river or pond, with a gentle current flowing around me, but also flowing from me. And somehow flowing through me. One of my hands moved from its place on my thigh where it had settled and I ran my fingers through the flow; I could almost feel the flow through my fingers as if it were a physical thing and it made the tips of my fingers tingle. I heard Qui-Gon speaking, though I couldn’t make out the words, I knew what he was saying. I turned my concentration onto the flow coming off me. It felt more chaotic than the larger flow around me, and I put my mind to smoothing it out. It took a moment, but soon I noticed how the flow became less choppy, more gentle. I took a breath, and another, and I found with each breath the flow calmed a little more. After a bit I noticed that the flow around me, not just the flow from me, had settled into a gentle lake, and l could drag my fingers through it, my fingertips tingling. 

I opened my eyes and, for a brief moment, it was almost as if I could see the currents flowing around me, gently touching and swirling around the three beside me. Before I realized what I was looking at, it was gone. 

“Very good.” Qui-Gon was leaning over to Anakin, whose face was scrunched up in thought. I took a breath and ran my fingers through my hair. A hand settled on my shoulder and Obi-Wan was looking over at me. 

“I thought I saw something.” I said, and I was surprised how breathy my voice was. 

“That’s good. Being able to see the force is the first step in listening to it, using it.” He said quietly. 

“Yes, that is very promising.” I heard Qui-Gon say from my other side, then he stood. “You both did very well.” 

I moved to stand, and my left leg didn’t want to cooperate. Obi-Wan helped me up then smiled down at me. “I’ll walk you back to your room.” 

“I’d appreciate it.” I said, a part of me still marveling at what I has just experienced. 

As we walked down the hall, I looked over at Obi-Wan and tried to explain what I felt, but it didn’t seem like I could come up with the right words. 

He smiled. “The feel of the force is different for everyone, how their minds translate the sensations.” 

“What does it feel like to you?” 

“Ah, here we are.” Obi-Wan said, motioning to the door to my rooms. The door opened when I hit the button and I entered, looking back. “That is a discussion for another time, I think. Sleep well.” He said and with a little head nod, headed back to his rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke with a start. As I drifted between wakefulness and sleep, a part of me was convinced I was back in my own bed. Until I realized the warmth of the sun was coming from the right side of the bed and not the left. I sat up with a gasp, my eyes looking around. The plain walls of my offered rooms in the Jedi Temple surrounded me and I sat back onto my pillow, running a hand through my hair. This was going to take some getting used to. 

After a moment of staring at the bare wall before me, I decided that if I was stuck here, I was going to make the most of it. After all, in the last few days I had already travelled in space, set foot on two different planets, stood in front of the Jedi Council without passing out, and actually reached out and touched the Force. I had no idea how long it would take the Council to find me a way home, so I would endeavor to enjoy my time here the best I could. 

But first, coffee. 

I pulled myself off the bed and headed out into the living room, over to the kitchenette. I frowned as I looked around; it reminded me of staying in a suite in a hotel. There seemed to be plates and utensils for two, thin knives and an oblong spork looking utensil. A couple small pots and pans and something that looked like a tea kettle. But nothing that looked like I could make coffee in. 

Before my train of thought went any further, a knock came at my door. With a quick glance at what I was wearing for pajamas, a satiny knee-length shirt with pretty stitching around the collar and hem that was in the bag from Queen Amidala, I decided I looked decent enough to answer the door. 

I smiled when I saw it was Obi-Wan on the other side. Really, who else would it be, I thought to myself. “Obi-Wan, hi. What are you doing here?” 

He just smiled and lifted a small fabric bag. “Master Qui-Gon and I discussed your situation last night. He thought you would appreciate someone to show you around. I thought you would appreciate something other than fancy dresses to wear.” He hefted the bag. “A couple things from the Temple stores. I had to guess at what would fit.” 

I looked down at what I was wearing self consciously, stepping a little to hide behind the doorframe. “I’d appreciate it, thanks. Come in, let me get changed.” 

He stepped in beside me and handed me the bag. Peeking in I could see clothes of brown, tan and green, but they were folded neatly and I couldn’t tell what they looked like. “There’s a pair of low boots on the bottom. If they don’t fit we can get you others.” 

“I’m sure they will be fine, thank you.” I said, looking up at him and clutching the bag to my chest. “I’ll throw something on and you can help me find some coffee.” 

I upended the bag onto my bed and picked out a brown pair of pants and green tunic, quickly changing into them. Both items fit fine, and a glance in a mirror told me they looked a little like hospital scrubs but made of a nicer material. The low boots were next, which seemed to fit well also. After a quick brush of my hair in the bathroom… the refresher… I stepped back out into the common room. 

Obi-Wan had sat on the couch, turning when I walked in. “Yes, I’d say that works much better. Now, what is it that you are looking for? Coffee?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Oh, please tell me you have coffee.” 

He stood and held out his hand. “Why don’t we get some breakfast, maybe we have so something that is equivalent to what you are looking for.” 

He walked me through breakfast, trying to explain the different meats, fruits, vegetables, and breads. I stuck with some interesting looking fruit and some sweet bread. I had a cup of caf, which seemed to be close to coffee, a little stronger, a little sweeter. Obi-Wan drank a tea that looked dark and strong. I noticed a few eyes drift our way, but they didn’t linger long. He noticed as my eyes flicked over those stealing a glance at us. “Do not be concerned, they are only curious. Seems word of your unexpected arrival has gotten around.” 

I laughed nervously, then buried my face in my caf. I was pretty sure I heard Obi-Wan chuckle as well. “Come, let me show you around a little.” 

Together we walked around the Jedi Temple, back through the atrium, past the training rooms, and into some of the lower levels where the Stores were. He helped me collect a few more things to wear and something to work out in, since I was going to have to do physical therapy for my leg, as well as some things for my kitchenette, including what I need to make caf myself. 

Obi-Wan took the bag from me and nodded. “Now, can you find your way back to your rooms?” 

I bit my bottom lip. “I didn’t know there would be a quiz.” His smile grew a little wider and just looked at me expectantly. I took a breath and looked back how we had come. “This way.” 

I was able to make it back to the Atrium, which is where I got turned around. He saw me pause, then I turned back to him. “And now I’m not sure.” 

He stepped up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “You’ve nearly got it, but since we are here, I’d like to take you one more place.” 

We walked through a hallway, up an elevator and came out into a hallway that smelled different. It smelled like humidity and mulch. It wasn’t the only thing that was different. I had to pause as I almost felt assaulted with sensations I couldn’t place. 

“You can feel it, can’t you? The living force?” 

I took in a breath and nodded. “Is that what that is? It feels like last night, in your rooms. But I don’t have to concentrate on it.” 

We walked down the hallway, turned a corner and stepped through an archway. Beyond lay a lush and green garden, the air fresh and clean, as if we were no longer on an enormous city-planet. My mouth gaped open as I looked around, not bothering to contain my wonder. “Obi-Wan, this is incredible.” 

On one side of us was a bit of an open area, dotted by a few benches and a low bubbling fountain. The other side seemed obscured by hedges. Surprisingly large trees grew all around, creating a shaded canopy in spots. “The Gardens are a favorite of Master Qui-Gon’s. And mine, in the last few years. It’s a quiet place to reflect and meditate, or just feel the living force around you.” Obi-Wan motioned toward the hedges. “There are alcoves within the bushes, for more private meditation, but I thought we would sit over here.” He walked me over to a bench in the more open area, wide enough for three. He put the bag down and sat on the bench, crossing his legs. I copied his movements, crossing my legs below me as well. “I caught you early this morning, I suspect you haven’t tried to meditate today.” 

I shook my head. “All I did this morning was try to remember everything that had happened in the last few days. For a brief moment, I thought I was back home.” 

He looked over at me and patted my knee. “I’m sorry, I’m sure your last couple of days have been difficult. As you learn meditation techniques, you will be able to release your stress and anxiety into the force. It may help you cope with your new situation. Now, close your eyes and focus on your breathing, feel the living force surround you.” 

He guided me through meditation, as Qui-Gon did the night before, but I hardly needed his words as I could feel the force flow around me. I gently calmed the force rolling off me, my fingertips tingling with the touch of the force. I could feel a calm presence beside me, it must have been Obi-Wan sitting there. It was comforting strength, him being there, and it helped me find my own confidence in the abilities that seemed to be blooming in me. 

I wasn’t sure how long we sat there, maybe twenty minutes… 

“Twenty-five.” I opened my eyes and looked over at Obi-Wan as he spoke. “But you were close.” 

“How did you know that’s what I was thinking?” 

He paused for a moment before answering. “I sensed the question on your mind. Though, I must admit, what I sensed was surprisingly specific.” After another moment, his legs unfolded. “I should get you back to your rooms. You do have your own responsibilities today.” 

I nodded to myself a little and stood. As a reminder, my left leg ached as I put weight on it. “Right, the physical therapy. Obi-Wan, I’ll take the bag. I think I can find my way back on my own. At least,” I said with a shrug. “I’d like to try.” 

“All right, if you feel you can. Here,” he said, handing me something from a pouch. “If you get lost, feel free to call me, I will come and help.” 

What he handed me looked more like a communication device and less like the prop I suddenly saw in my mind. With the single large button in the middle, I figured it would be easy to use. “Thank you, I will. And, I really appreciate being shown around, especially here, thank you.” 

I made it back to the rooms I was staying in, after only one wrong turn. I was tempted to start sorting through the bag from the Stores, but I paused before I upended the bag on the sofa. Physical therapy, right. I found the list on the datapad from yesterday and reviewed it. Nothing I couldn’t do once I made some room in the common area, but I thought it might be easier tomorrow if I could find an empty training room. I thought it would be easy, after all the walking that Obi-Wan and I had just done, but the exercises worked a whole set of different muscles, and by the end my left leg felt tired, sore and tender. Dropping hard on the shifted sofa, I fished through the bag and separated the clothing from the kitchen goods. 

For a moment I sat there, surrounded by strange looking clothing and alien foodstuffs. My leg was sore because I had broken it, then had it healed in three days. I was sitting on a sofa that overlooked an enormous city on an alien planet. My eyes started to burn and I could feel my pulse begin to race. I was in some kind of fever dream, where all these made up characters came to life, and I was stuck. How was I going to get home, could I get home, when everything around me was fictional? 

Tears started streaming down my cheeks in burning streaks and I dropped my face into my hands. I cried until my shoulders shook and I started gasping my breath. After a few moments, I felt the weight in my mind lessen and I sat back on the sofa, wiping my face. I thought I had been holding it together, but I guess I had just been holding it in. 

For a moment I thought about something Obi-Wan mentioned, that I could learn how to release my stress and anxiety into the force. Maybe I could ask him to teach me. 

I released a breath. Tomorrow. I think I’ve had enough of this universe for one day. 

The rest of the day I spent exploring the rooms, small studio apartment, really. I took my time putting away the foodstuffs, examining every piece of cookware and flatware. I carefully played with the cooktop; it reminded me of those new induction cooktops, all sleek and shiny. I even tasted some water from the faucet, and I was a little surprised how clean it tasted. 

I gathered the clothing off the sofa, leaving the sofa where it was. With as tired as I felt, I would probably wait until tomorrow to move the sofa back in place. I dropped the clothing on the bed and began to go through it, being as meticulous as I was in the kitchen. On one wall was a closet with several odd, but recognizable, hangars and a hidden set of drawers. I filled them up with my new wardrobe, hanging the pretty dresses from Queen Amidala beside them. That done, I stepped into the refresher and cleaned myself up, even taking a shower once I figured out the faucet. 

As I stepped out of the bedroom redressed and drying my hair, I took a look at the common room and drew in a deep breath. I was stuck here for now, I needed to make the best of it. The datapad that Obi-Wan had handed me yesterday caught my eye and I picked it up, dropping myself into the other chair in the room. Switching it on, I started making notes of everything Obi-Wan and I talked about, where we had been this morning, and even started trying to create an alphabet from the notes that Obi-Wan helped me translate. 

I don’t know how long I was at it when I heard a knock on the door. Placing the datapad aside I slowly stood from the chair and limped slightly over to the door. I clicked the button and the door slid aside, revealing Obi-Wan with a container of a sort. He smiled at seeing me, though I suspected there was something behind the smile. “I see you found your way back once I left you in the Gardens.” 

“Yes, I only made one wrong turn, but fixed it before I got too turned around.” I said, laughing a little. 

“Good, that’s good. I hope I didn’t overwhelm you today. We did quite a bit of walking, and it was a lot to remember.” I hesitated telling him about my little emotional release from before; I wasn’t quite ready to start talking to anyone about that. At my silence he continued. “I brought you this, in case you did not feel like doing any more exploring.” He said, offering the container he was holding. I frowned a little and took it from him, opening it slightly. Scents I don’t think I’d ever smelled before, even a few I had, wafted from the container. “It’s just burra fish and some vegetables. Since you made some, well, safe choices at breakfast, I thought I would bring you something a little more tame compared to the other selections.” 

“Obi-Wan, thank you so much. I really do appreciate it. I’ve, uh…” I started, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. 

He reached over and grasped my shoulder. “You’re taking some time regaining your balance, I understand. I may be busy with Master Qui-Gon and Anakin for the next few days, but please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me.” 

Just his touch seemed to calm me, though the sensation was different than when Qui-Gon would touch my shoulder. I filed that bit of information away; perhaps I would ask him about it another time. “Again, thank you. I hadn’t started thinking about dinner yet, so this is perfect.” 

“You are welcome, Aiacha. And you may want to think about taking some time to meditate tonight. It may help you center yourself sooner.” 

“Again?” 

He laughed a little. “Younglings are encouraged to meditate three times a day. It’s a good way to keep yourself centered. And the practice of reaching out and touching the force would be good for you.” 

I nodded and waved as he bowed slightly and headed back toward his rooms. Turning back to the kitchen I took a deeper smell of the dish. I don’t think I’d ever smelled anything quite like it; I wasn’t sure if it was the smell of the fish or the spices used on the vegetables. Whatever it was it caused my mouth to water in expectation. I pulled out one of the spork-like utensils and head over into the common room, digging into the meal while sitting on the shifted sofa, overlooking Coruscant. 

For the next week or so I did my best to stay out of everyone’s way. I tried not to think too deeply about my situation, afraid I would start sobbing like I had before in my room. I made a point to meditate three times a day as Obi-Wan suggested, and after a few days I really did start to feel more, well, comfortable with the situation I was in. 

Three days in I found my way back to the healers for the blood test they requested. The Halls of Healing didn’t really feel like a hospital like I would have thought. Sure, it was clean and sterile, but also warm and calming, and the healers themselves were friendly and curious. They explained every step to their blood tests and even tried to explain the relation of midi-chlorians to the force, but I suppose I just wasn’t grasping it. 

They also commented on my leg, noting how well the physical therapy was working. I had started walking down to a training room which seemed to remain empty in the evening and doing my exercises in there, adding a few more for my arms and core because why not. That, along with the meditation seemed to help alleviate my stress. 

Even once the required week was up, and the healers gave me an all-clear on my leg, I continued to work out in the evenings. They still asked me to continue coming by for blood tests; they wanted to continue testing me until the count leveled off. Between my standing appointment at the healer’s, my evening workouts and my occasional trips to the Archives to talk with Master Nu about words I was trying to translate into English from Aurebesh, I had fallen into a comfortable rhythm and began to truly enjoy my new, if temporary, life here with the Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

“I thought you were done with your physical therapy?” 

I let out a yelp and looked at the door of the training room where Obi-Wan had entered, then smiled sheepishly. “I figure, what else can I do? The librarians and archivists are researching my way home, I’d read but everything is in Aurebesh and I only recognize a few words at this point. I figured working out would be a good way to fill time, plus wear me out so I can sleep.” 

He looked at me from the door with a frown, “I suppose I hadn’t thought about it that way.” 

I grabbed my towel and walked over. “Every night I think about my family, how they must be feeling. I mean, what if I never get back?” I said, my voice cracking just a little. I covered it with a cough. 

Obi-Wan had heard it and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’m truly sorry, and I hope it can be solved.” 

A thought bloomed when he touched me. “Where is Qui-Gon?” 

“With Anakin. Due to his age, he’s been in some group classes, but some one on one training is needed too.” 

“Does that ... bother you?” 

He gave me a smile, but I could tell there was something else behind it. “Not really. He has said himself I am ready to face my trials. It just needs to happen at the right time.” He gave my arm a squeeze and changed the subject. “I know what you would enjoy.” And he reached down and unclipped his lightsaber. 

I held up my hands, but I couldn’t help being intrigued. “I don’t know, I’ll probably cut my own hand off.” 

He laughed a little. “Nonsense, I’ll help you.” We stepped to the center of the practice room, where he handed me his lightsaber. I knew from which end was the emitter, where the blade appeared, so I was sure to point that away from us. Then he moved behind me and placed his hand over mine, moving my finger onto the trigger. “Now, first I want you to reach out for the force. It will help you sense the blade, control your actions.” 

“Can you wield a lightsaber without the force?” I asked. 

“Questions later. Concentrate and reach out.” 

I nodded and closed my eyes. Over the last couple weeks, I had gotten more confident and reaching for the force, and each time it seemed to feel a little stronger, a little fuller. It took me a moment, but I could clearly sense the force both within me and around me. I could feel the lightsaber in my hand. It felt different, but I couldn’t place how. 

“Good. Now, switch it on.” 

His thumb moved with mine and an ice blue beam of light jumped from the hilt. Even though I knew it was coming I still jumped a little. 

“Feel how the force moves around the blade, how the saber feels in your hand.” 

I experimentally moved the blade back and forth. I was surprised how controlled it felt. I mean, I was wielding light, I guess I thought it would feel loose and wild. “The blade is more solid than I imagined.” 

“The kyber crystal is force sensitive. That’s what helps us sense the blade as solid. If you couldn’t sense the force, all you would feel is the hilt, and that would make it difficult to control.” 

I slowly moved it around. “It feels thin, like a rapier, but stiff, like a broadsword.” 

I felt him glance at me, and I shrugged, my eyes never leaving the blade. “Fencing in high school, and some historical curiosity.” 

Obi-Wan slowly let go and backed off from me as I became more comfortable. I tried wielding like I would have a foil; the hilt was a little big to wield it single handedly, but not impossible. I took a few steps and lunges and while the blade seemed a little heavier than a foil, the movements were easy. 

Taking the hilt in both hands, I slowly lifted the saber into a guard that I remembered from the broadsword class a couple of years ago. From the position the blade was rather close to my face and I was surprised that I felt no heat. I ran through a couple of positions that I could recall and took a few experimental swings. The blade didn’t have the benefit of momentum behind it like a steel broadsword, but it still felt effective. I thought it probably felt like wielding a katana, though I couldn’t be sure. 

“What do you think?” Obi-Wan said from the wall where he had perched. 

“It’s amazing,” I said, a little breathy. “I never imagined it would feel like this.” After another second, I switched off the saber, then turned and handed it back. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. That was not what I expected.” 

He took the saber back from me but paused before he returned it to his belt. His face grew thoughtful. “What time have you been coming in here?” 

“Um, about 5 or so. Seems to be a quiet time.” 

He nodded to himself and returned the lightsaber to his belt. “Good, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

The next day I arrived at the practice room and jumped as I saw something being tossed at me. I grabbed it out of the air with a shout. I looked down at the item in my hand and looked up. Obi-Wan stood there, wearing looser clothing than yesterday. “A lightsaber?” 

“A practice lightsaber.” He held a hilt up, a match to the one I held. I looked at mine then, finding the trigger, clicked it on. The blade jumped from the hilt, just as Obi-Wan’s did, only the blade was nearly colorless. 

I swung it around a few times and frowned a little. “It feels...different?” 

He smiled, a little surprised. “A little. The crystals are unbonded, and the power is decreased. Go ahead, touch the blade.” 

“I think that brings us back to losing a hand.” I said to him, but to humor him I touched the blade carefully. A little shock ran through my fingers and I pulled the back to find they were undamaged. 

“Just enough power to let you know you’ve been hit, that’s all.” He walked up to me, his demeanor changed, more serious. “I’d like to teach you to use it, the lightsaber, and not just in practice conditions, if you’d like me to.” 

A bubble of laughter almost came from my throat, but it was quelled as I realized what he meant. I turned off the lightsaber, looking at it. “You’re going to teach me to fight with it, as a real weapon? I don’t know.” 

His free hand took my shoulder. “Aiacha, neither of us knows how long you will be here, and the council can’t keep you locked up here. In the Temple you are safe, protected, but the moment you step outside, well, I...we would like to know that you can protect yourself.” 

“What about just a blaster? It’s easy...” 

“The presence of a blaster has been known to escalate problems. And frankly they are uncivilized. A lightsaber, however, and the knowledge of how, and when, to use it, seems to keep rash decisions from being made.” 

“I wouldn’t know where to start.” 

“Nonsense,” He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. “You showed me yesterday that you already have a base level in sword fighting. All we need to do is wake up that muscle memory and teach it some new tricks. You have to be committed to learning, though. It will be hard, but I think you can do it.” 

I looked at the practice lightsaber in my hand. This wasn’t a foil, and I won’t be fighting someone decked out in padding and gear for points. Suddenly, my life could depend on my ability to fend off and hurt, or worse, an attacker. I took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

We started with some basic drills, body positioning, arm movements and the like. I understood the reasons for it, muscle memory was very important when making quick decisions, but by the end my arms and legs burned like they hadn’t in years. I told him as such and he laughed. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll go easier on you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? I’ll be lucky if I can stand in the morning.” 

Tomorrow did come and boy did it hurt to get out of bed. Every muscle in my leg I knew about, and a few I didn’t, was sore. I was terribly glad to have separate rooms from the other Jedi; I didn’t want them to hear me moaning and groaning just to walk around. 

I went about what had become my routine. Breakfast, some fruit, which I could remember the name but was really bad at pronouncing, and some sweet bread biscuit. Then I would head to the gardens and work on meditating. I would study Aurebesh for about an hour before lunch, using my notes and some borrowed books the librarians lent me, probably meant for a 5-6 year old. I was surprised that the books seemed to be working; I started picking up more words from the books. All this time I kept telling myself there was no way I was going to be able to work out with Obi-Wan that evening but come 5pm I found myself heading to the same sparring room to see what he had in mind tonight. 

I got there first and did some warmups while waiting for him. The whole time, however, I felt like I was being watched. Suddenly, as I stretched on the ground, I felt a shock on my shoulder. I looked up and saw what I recognized as a training droid hovering not too far from me, Obi-Wan standing just inside the door. “Hey!” He gave me a smile, and the training droid shot me again. I scrambled to my feet. “Quit that!” 

“Want him to stop? You’ll need a lightsaber for that.” On the floor at his feet lay the two training sabers. I moved to walk over to him and got shot. Again. Each step the training droid spun and shot its little underpowered blaster bolt at me. “Sorry, didn’t tell you. It’s programmed to keep you on that side of the room.” 

“Then how am I supposed to get the lightsaber?” I heard the frustration in my voice and shook my head, berating myself. I was sure there was a point to this. 

“How do you think?” Obi-Wan opened his hand and one of the training sabers lifted off the ground and into his hand. 

I frowned. “I don’t know.” 

“I do. You can do this. Reach out, like we’re teaching you to in your meditation.” 

Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate on the lightsaber. After a moment I was pleasantly surprised to find that I could almost feel it; I could sense it on the ground next to Obi-Wan’s feet. 

“Good, you’ve found it. Now, reach out for it.” 

I reached forward with my mind, almost like feeling through a dark room with my eyes closed. My hand came up from my side and it was almost as if my fingertips could touch the metal of the saber’s hilt. “I...I feel it.” I said, shocked at what I felt. 

“Pull it to you. Will it into your hand.” 

I thought about the saber in my hand, reaching out and pulling it toward me. And I felt it doing nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at the saber on the floor. If I could feel it with my fingers, I should be able to bring it to me. As those thoughts ran through my head, I saw the saber move. “I have you now.” I whispered under my breath and willed a final strong tug on the hilt. The saber flew through the air and landed in my palm, striking cleanly. I exhaled in surprise a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I did it!” 

I looked over at Obi-Wan who had a big grin on his face. “Knew you could. Now, can you defend yourself?” 

The training droid, which was nice enough not to shoot at me while I retrieved the lightsaber, began a slow barrage again. I lit the saber and came to a guard. The act of retrieving the saber put my mind in a heightened state within the force and I realized I could sense the blaster bolts, where they were coming from, where they were going to hit. They seemed to move a little slower, and I was able to block the bolts with the lightsaber blade. Obi-Wan hardly moved from his spot as I followed the training droid around, my legs having settled into a guard from yesterday. Suddenly, a voice inside of my head told me to act quickly, I was going to be attacked from behind. I forgot about the training droid, and spun, holding my blade in a guard at just the moment Obi-Wan was attacking my back. 

He held his lightsaber against mine with a smile. “Great, you sensed me coming. But you’ve forgotten about something.” 

“What?” A single underpowered blaster bolt shot me in the butt. “Hey!” 

Obi-Wan’s grin got a little bigger and I think a chuckle escaped from his throat. Disengaging the lightsaber, he reached into one pouch and pulled out a remote. With a click, the training droid wandered away and came to rest on some shelves near the front of the room. “You did great. Better than I thought you would.” 

“I...” I took a breath and thought about what I had just done. “I really did that, didn’t I? I could feel the lightsaber all the way over here.” 

He got a thoughtful look on his face. “Let’s try something. Think of the sensation you felt when you pulled the lightsaber toward you. The way you pulled it with the force.” He took a step or two from me and held up his hand. “Reverse it. Push against my hand.” 

I frowned, not because I didn’t think I could do it, but in concentration. I lifted my hand and thought about the force flowing out of my hand. I could feel something, but nothing as strong as before. As if the force trickled off my fingers. It was a lot harder, and I gasped as I dropped my hand. “No, I can’t.” 

Obi-Wan considered it for a moment. “I could feel something, but nothing like you need to push against my hand. The ability is there, to be sure. We just need to work at it.” He reached into his pouch and pulled out the remote again. The training droid came to life and made its way back to us. “Let’s stick with the droid today. We’ll work on force manipulation later.” 

I nodded and settled into a guard, even though my legs and arms were shouting for relief. I tracked the training droid as it approached and reached my mind into the force, sensing its location and movement. I was not going to let that thing shoot me again. 

Once I got the hang of blocking the blaster bolts, Obi-Wan had me standing in more proper positions, the ones we had practiced the day before, and blocking the droid that way. I could feel my body falling into the positions as he called them out, the blade moving in the most efficient way from each position. Even as I concentrated on the training droid, I began to sense someone else arrive and pause at the edge of the room. Obi-Wan continued to call out positions, but he moved to the door, where the other person stood. “Good, take a break.” He said and I relaxed with a breath. Switching off the lightsaber, I looked toward the door, where Obi-Wan talked quietly to Qui-Gon. 

“Qui-Gon was just coming by to check up on you, see your progress.” 

I smiled and went to talk, but I was still catching my breath. 

Qui-Gon smiled at that. “I see Obi-Wan is working you hard. I see a lot of accomplishment in just a few days.” 

“She actually had a good base of experience to work with, already had some of the basics down.” 

“I fenced in high school, and I’m finding some of this similar, physical stance and point control.” 

“And the training droid?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Oh, that’s all new.” I said with a breathy laugh. 

After a moment of looking at Obi-Wan and I, Qui-Gon got a very thoughtful look on his face. “I shall interrupt no more. Please, continue.” 

Obi-Wan nodded to me and I moved back to where the training droid hung, starting the exercise again. 

We worked for a while longer before he called out. “That’s good for today. Why don’t you come over here?” 

Obi-Wan had settled himself into a corner of the room, the training lightsaber lying in front of him. He waved at the floor, urging me to do the same. I knelt beside him placing the saber I was using in the same way. “You’ve worked hard today; we’re going to meditate a little to relax.” 

I nodded and closed my eyes, placing my hands on my thighs. I was surprised how quickly I felt the force swirling around me. “The more you utilize the force, the easier it becomes. Soon, you’ll be able to hear it without much thought.” I heard Obi-Wan say, but I wasn’t sure if he had spoken the words. 

I took a breath and relaxed. The feeling of the force around me was still so new and wonderful to me. It was unlike any other sensations I had known. “Good, reach out, place all of the equipment in the room, as if your eyes were open.” 

Slowly I could make out the room we sat in. The shelves by the door, the equipment, the mats along the side, it was as if I was looking at them. 

“Can you restack the mats? 

I stayed relaxed but I felt my face screw up. It was hard enough to reach out and take the lightsaber. But Obi-Wan seemed to think I could do it, so I gave it my best. I could feel the size of the top mat; it was large and awkward. But the awkwardness didn’t really translate into the force. I was able to slide it off the pile and hold it, lowering it to the ground gently. It was easier than I thought it would be. 

Obi-Wan could sense my feelings. “It’s because you have been using the force, listening to it for the last hour. You see how much easier it is to use it then when we first started?” 

As I listened to him, I worked on the next mat, this time lifting it off the stack and placing it on the first mat. “To be completely honest with you, my whole life, I would imagine I could do this. To know that I actually can now, I...” My voice trailed off. 

“Open your eyes.” 

I was halfway through moving the third mat when I opened my eyes. The third mat paused, floating at an odd angle coming off the stack of mats. It shuddered when the realization of what I was doing hit me, even more so than earlier. 

“Nothing’s changed, you’re just seeing what you are doing as opposed to watching it in your mind’s eye. This is no longer in your imagination.” 

I nodded as his words calmed me. I steadied the mat and finished moving it onto the second stack. 

“Good. You can release it now.” 

I blew out a breath and felt tired. “I’m surprised I feel so physically tired. Isn’t it it all in your mind?” 

He looked at his hands for a moment. “The force runs through our whole body, and it takes a strain on our whole body. The better you are, the more practice you have, the less of a toll it takes, the easier it gets. Right now, it’s as if you’ve been given the ability to walk after being born with no legs. Now,” he said, standing up. “Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Standing with him, his words still echoed in my head. I doubted that I would ever use the force as easily as I could walk, but I could see the comparison. “Tomorrow? Obi-Wan, are you taking it upon yourself to teach me?” 

“The best way to know something is to teach it. I’m brushing up on the basics.” He said with a smile. 

We went on like this for about two weeks. I would go about my day and meet Obi-Wan in the sparring room around 5. The first few nights were about an hour or so, then that hour became two, then three. I hardly noticed our workouts getting longer I became so engrossed with the work. Just like I did when I was in fencing so many years ago, I was determined to get it right. There were times when I would get frustrated at myself, at Obi-Wan, at the situation, but Obi-Wan would stand perfectly still as I felt the frustration rising. It took a time or two, but I soon learned what that meant and began to control my frustration better. 

Then one day, while I was sitting in the gardens attempting to read a children’s book, Obi-Wan came up and sat beside me. I smiled as he sat; a little thrill ran through me when I knew who it was without even looking up. “Is it 5 already?” I said jokingly. 

“No, I just thought I would see if you needed a little help. I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve read…” he leaned down and looked at the cover of the book. “The Fluffy Bantha. But I’m pretty sure I remember all of the words.” 

Before I closed the book in a huff, I took in a breath, calmed myself, then placed the book to the side and turned to Obi-Wan. “You have spent more time with me in the last two weeks then your own master. What is it?” 

He paused for a moment, then stood and walked away a little bit. “Master Qui-Gon has been working on training Anakin. He’s older and is having a more difficult time picking up some early lessons. Anakin is nine years old, when the other younglings at his level are 6 or 7. I accept that this will take time, and this will be the basis of all of Anakin’s learning experiences, but…” he trailed off. 

I gave him a smile, then stood and took his arms. “You’re in a sort of limbo. Unable to move on, but you feel like you’re also not getting any additional training.” 

Obi-Wan gave me a little smile. “He suggested I work with you outside of your lightsaber training, maybe assist you with, well, anything with which you might be struggling.” 

I tilted my head and looked up at him. “Obi-Wan, I would really appreciate it if you could help me learn how to read this weird language.” 

“I would love to. I would like to think I have some expertise in this particular matter.” 

The way he said that combined with his exaggerated accent made me giggle. “You mean you know how to read.” I said as deadpan as I could. 

He smiled and raised his eyebrows. “I mean I know how to read.” 

It had been several weeks since I had to stand before the Council, and I felt like if I opened my mouth my stomach would leap out. Qui-Gon stood beside me, and it still amazed me how I could feel the force surrounding him, a field of calm. I took a breath and attempted to replicate the calm. A twitch of his lip told me he could tell I was trying. 

After a quiet moment, I could feel as the attention in the room turned to Master Windu, even though he had not said a word. “We have called you in here to share potentially crucial information. It seems the archivists may have found a solution to returning you to your world.” He said with a little head nod toward me. 

Master Windu then reached down beside the large chair in which he sat and pulled up a simple but finely crafted wooden box. Placing the box on his legs he opened the lid and removed the holocron from the plush material that lined the box. “The librarians believe this holocron may contain the knowledge that is required to send you back to your origin.” He frowned down at it. “It is an older holocron and while it does not require a crystal key, it does require the ability to touch the force to access.” 

I frowned a little and tried not to fidget. I knew what Windu was saying, without verbalizing it. Without the Jedi, I was stuck. And he had already made it clear that he didn’t trust me. Not in so many words, but I could infer a lot from our past dealings, and I didn’t need the force to tell me that. 

Qui-Gon placed a hand on my shoulder, both to calm me and to reassure me. “She has already begun to learn control of what force-sensitivity she has acquired. I am confident, with time, she will learn how to access this holocron herself.” 

“Believe strong enough, she is Qui-Gon?” Master Yoda asked, but his eyes were on me. I tried not to flinch. “It takes more than a youngling’s skill to access a holocron.” 

“I do Master. My Padawan has been instructing her on controlling her new found abilities, and he tells me that she is progressing faster that he would have expected. They have begun to branch into force manipulation beyond simple, shall we say, brute force manipulations. I have no doubt that the ability is within her reach, perhaps sooner than we may expect.” 

“Then it seems that your time remaining here with us is completely dependent upon you.” Windu said, a small smile on his lips that did not reach his eyes. 

I swallowed, forcing my stomach back down before I spoke. “I will do my best Masters.” 

Without another word Qui-Gon and I turned, exiting the Council chamber. We walked silently for a moment, the meeting replaying in my head. “What you said in there, about my progress,” I blurted out. “Did you mean it? Obi-Wan’s not said anything like that to me.” 

“I meant every word.” He said quietly as we walked. “Obi-Wan mentioned it to me just last night. He’s rather fascinated by your progress; he thought you would have a harder time grasping the concepts.” 

I thought about his words for a moment. “It’s… it’s like he knows just what I’m experiencing. He can describe what I am feeling, even when I can’t. Which is funny, since he had also told me that the sensation of the force is different for everyone.” 

Qui-Gon’s footsteps slowed for a moment as he looked over at me. “Curious,” was all he said when his steps returned to his pace. 

I leaned back from the computer, removing my headset. Qui-Gon had suggested that if I were to have to access the holocron, it may be helpful to know more about it and holocrons in general. The librarians had helped me with my research into the holocron, and I was grateful that the computer read the findings to me since I had learned barely the basics of Aurebesh. But in the end it still felt like searching in Google; you had to get just the right words in the search to get the correct information. 

My latest rabbit hole took me into the history of certain kinds of holocrons, but I couldn’t tell if this particular one was part of it. These required multiple force-users, including the subject, to activate it. Some kind of different security measure, I figured. 

“Thought I would find you here.” Obi-Wan dropped into the seat beside me, peering over at what I was looking at. 

I jumped out of my thoughts, then lightly punched him on the shoulder. “Don’t do that!” 

“Any progress?” 

“Maybe. I can’t tell if I’m hearing all the information on the page. I feel like there should be more.” 

Obi-Wan looked a little more intently at the page of Aurebesh I was staring at. “Four Jedi to activate? The information inside must be important.” 

“Or dangerous. I mean, to transport someone to another universe, seems like something not to be taken lightly. And I’m thinking that it’s not the information to do it. I think the actual holocron does it, somehow.” 

He skimmed the article, then looked at me. “Four distinct threads of the force to activate the holocron. I’m not sure if your currently light touch will do it.” 

I rubbed my eyes. “I thought of that too. I have to be one of the four, best I can tell. I can’t just stand by and have others do the work for me.” 

“Perhaps it is time to incorporate more extensive manipulation in your lessons. Building up your confidence with help strengthen your connection to the force.” 

I looked over at him with a smile. “Exactly what did you have in mind?” 

“Now, I want you to concentrate.” 

I stood at one end of a larger practice room, Obi-Wan about halfway to the other end. Since we had figured I was going to have to participate in the opening of the holocron, we decided to put more work into my force manipulation. It had been part of the training regimen that we had planned out together, but now we agreed to make it a priority. I took in a few breaths to clear my mind and nodded, pulling the force to me. I could begin to feel my fingers tingle, and I flexed my hands. I nodded slightly. 

“All right. Catch and throw.” He said simply, then threw a ball at me, about the size of a softball. 

I felt my teeth grit as I followed the ball with my eyes. As it got closer my right hand came up from my side and I reached out awkwardly with the force. I missed the first ball, though I could feel the edge of it through the force as if my fingers brushed it. The second one I caught with the force in mid-air; for the moment I held it I could feel the seams of the ball through my fingertips. A second later I shifted how I held the force and pushed on the ball, throwing it down the room. The ball went barely a foot and dropped to the floor. 

I frowned as the ball hit the floor, but that didn’t stop Obi-Wan. “Again.” He said and lobbed another ball at me. I did the same, the transition between catching and pushing the ball away was smoother and the thrown ball went just a little further. 

“Again.” He said, reaching into the bucket of balls he had beside him. 

We went through the bucket of balls, about 25 of them. By the end of the bucket, I was switching from catching to pushing fairly smoothly, and the ball was going about halfway to the end of the room. I walked over to Obi-Wan, wiping the line of sweat at my hairline. “What do you think?” 

After a moment I watched the scattered balls roll to us and Obi-Wan gathered them back into the bucket. “That was very good, you are getting better at pushing.” He picked up the last ball and tossed it up and down a couple times. “But we’re not done yet.” 

As I turned to return to my spot, I saw Qui-Gon enter the room with his own bucket. “I apologize for my lateness, did I miss anything?” 

I looked back at Obi-Wan, but instead of saying anything I just took a breath and turned my concentration back to the task at hand. With a nod, they began. 

I missed the first two coming from Qui-Gon on my left but was able to adjust my aim and soon I was catching and throwing the balls smoothly, my arms both reached out as I could sense the balls hit a point about 8 inches from my hands through the force before throwing them down the room. As my confidence grew, so did the distance of the throws. The last few balls made it all the way to the end of the practice room, the last one hit and left a mark on the far wall. By the end I was panting with the strain, but I was thrilled to look up and see Obi-Wan approaching me, a smile on his face. “That was excellent, you did quite well.” 

I looked between the both of them, still catching my breath. Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan. “Perhaps a lesson in combat meditation would be advantageous.” 

“Yes, I think so, Master.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Everyone, this is Master Nikko Kyto. Nikko, everyone. Nikko Kyto is a RP character a friend created that can't seem to keep his nose out of at least one of my writings. Think Adrian Paul with long white hair.

I walked into the sparring room two weeks later, nervous but determined. Obi-Wan and I had been working very hard to improve my manipulation of the force, and I was happy, and a little surprised, at how far I had come in what felt like such a short amount of time. If this worked, I would go home, finally, to the world I belonged. What really shocked me was the small voice, way in the back of my mind, that was beginning to question the decision. I shook my head and pushed it down. I didn’t need doubt today. 

Qui-Gon was waiting there, as he said he would, with Obi-Wan and a third man I didn’t recognize. His hair was long and white, pulled back into a smooth ponytail behind him. “Aiacha, good.” Qui-Gon came up to me and I took the holocron from him. “Are you ready for this?” 

I gave him a little smile, “As I will ever be.” I said. 

“This is Master Nikko Kyto, a friend of mine. He said he would be glad to help…” 

“Honored, Qui-Gon.” Master Kyto stepped forward, hand out. “I said I would be honored to help. I’ve always wanted to see what one of these did.” 

I shook his hand and smiled. “Well, thank you Master Kyto, for your help.” 

He covered my hand with his other. “Please, Nikko. A friend of Qui-Gon’s is a friend of mine.” 

I couldn’t help but smile at his cheerfulness, and the eyebrow that raised from Qui-Gon told me that I may have actually blushed a little. “Um, we should start.” 

The three Jedi nodded and stood in a circle around me. I held the holocron up and concentrated on it, doing what I could to create my own thread of the force. I wasn’t sure if I should be holding it, but it seemed the best way for me to concentrate on it. 

What surprised me was that I could feel each subsequent thread of the force, one from each of the Jedi, join mine. Each was distinct and different, though I didn’t know who was who. My concentration wavered a little each time one joined, but I worked hard to keep up my end. 

I wondered how long it would take for something to happen once all four threads of the force surrounded the holocron. I opened my eyes, which had slid closed in concentration, and the holocron began to glow and an odd dark opening began to grow before me. It was working. 

A moment after I felt something different. Another thread of the force, strong and confident, seemed to enter into the working, not quite touching the holocron but getting rather close. The extra force energy seemed to flow into the holocron on its own and the holocron began to vibrate in my hand. 

I tried to shout but nothing came out. The extra energy was throwing off the holocron, and it started to become warm. “Stop!” I tried to yell, but it came out as a mutter. I tried to pull back myself, to cut off some of the energy, but I felt stuck, being pulled tighter into the holocron, which had begun to grow quite hot. I dropped it with a shout and when it hit the ground it threw off a burst of energy that was enough to toss me to the ground. 

When I opened my eyes, I saw the three other Jedi in various stages of recovery. Qui-Gon was helping Obi-Wan up, and Nikko was down on one knee, holding his head. I could feel a headache growing as well but I ignored it, more concerned with the holocron. 

It was where I had dropped it. In two pieces. 

I crawled over to it and picked up the pieces. The broken edges were burnt and scarred from the vibration and heat. I sat back on my heels and just stared. The best chance, perhaps my only chance, of getting home sat destroyed in my hands. 

I didn’t even hear the door to the sparring room open, but I heard the voice that came from the door, and I knew it. 

“Ah, Qui-Gon, I was wondering where you had been hiding.” 

“Master Dooku, what are you doing here?” 

“There’s something very important I need to speak with you about, please.” And a second later. “In private, if you will?” 

I heard Qui-Gon walk to the door and the door slid shut. I didn’t look up until another hand covered mine. Master Kyto had come over to sit beside me. “I’m so terribly sorry.” 

“It’s broken.” I muttered, and let the broken pieces fall from my fingers to the floor. “It’s shattered.” 

He released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Qui-Gon had told me what the holocron did. I’m sorry.” 

I just sat there stunned. The series of events played out before my eyes, the threads of the force, the appearance of a portal before me, and then the extra energy that threaded into the working and overloaded the holocron. Thinking back, I caught something that passed over me earlier. “Dooku? He’s here?” 

Kyto sat up a little bit. “Master Dooku? Yes, he stopped by. Do you know him?” 

“Master? But…” My mind was racing. He was still a Jedi? And he was here, right outside. Could he have been the extra force energy? As I thought I felt arms pulling me to my feet. “That’s not right.” 

“Come along, let’s get you to your rooms.” Kyto said, moving to wrap one arm around me. 

I waved him off and, after a second, collected the two parts of the holocron. “Thank you for the help, I can make it there myself. But,” I said, looking around for Obi-Wan, who was no longer in the room, “if you don’t mind, I could use someone to talk to.” 

“Of course, my dear. Anything you need.” He said with a smile and we walked out of the sparring room. 

I handed him a cup of tea which I had brewed as I talked. Qui-Gon had mentioned the purpose of the holocron, but had not gone into my entire story, so I filled Nikko in with more details. 

“So, you know the future?” He said skeptically, stirring his tea. 

I took a breath, trying to phrase my answer correctly. “I know what is going to happen, based on a certain set of previous events. Events which have already been changed.” 

“And you already know many of the Jedi.” Nikko looked up from his tea. “Do you know me?” 

I couldn’t help but smile. “Actually, no. I know the council, and quite a handful of others, but you, Master Kyto, are completely unknown to me.” 

“Ah, so I’m a mystery to you. Good.” He took the sip of tea, but I could see the smile he was hiding. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“To tell the truth, it’s nice to meet someone whom I don’t already know them and their history, or at least a high-level version of it.” 

He sat back on the sofa and looked at the broken holocron. “And this was supposed to send you home somehow.” 

I nodded and sat on the adjacent chair. “According to the librarians. It was forming an opening or portal or something before it overloaded. I think it was working too.” He was quiet at that, and my mouth began to move before my brain told it to stop. “But to tell you the honest truth, there was a part of me that didn’t want to leave. Is that bad?” 

Nikko thought about that a moment and turned more to face me. “I don’t think so, Aiacha. From what you have told me, the force doesn’t exist where you are from, and you have begun to take control of what you have been gifted. It’s opened up a new world to you. If you go back, you’ll have to leave it behind, keep it hidden.” 

I sighed and put the tea down, gathering my knees to my chest. “And yet, to even have a chance for the holocron to work, I had to learn how to control and use the force myself. Crazy, huh?” 

“What else have you been learning to do? Surely you’ve been filling your time somehow.” 

“Obi-Wan has been helping me learn to read the language, and he’s been teaching me to use a lightsaber.” Nikko raised an eyebrow at this. “I actually have experience with using a bladed weapon for sport, I used to fence, several years ago. The transition has been interesting, to say the least.” 

“I think I’d be very interested in seeing you spar one day. As Jedi, our lightsaber becomes almost an extension of us. You are just learning as an adult. I’m curious to see how that affects your skill.” 

“Maybe one day, when I actually have some skill, and I don’t keep singeing myself with the practice saber.” 

“Deal.” He said with a smile, holding his teacup up. I picked mine up and tapped his. Nikko grew quiet for a moment, then said, “Can I ask you a question? It’s about something you said in the sparring room.” 

I took a sip of tea and put the cup back down. “You may ask, but there are things I am hesitant to answer, so if I don’t answer, it’s not because I don’t want to…” 

He nodded, understanding. “You seemed to think that it was odd for Master Dooku to be around. Why?” 

The question brought the memory of the holocron back into my mind. I frowned as I remembered the feeling of the fifth thread of force energy wrap around the holocron, but then shook my head. “Dooku, right. Well, he’s not actually a Jedi in my memory, at least not anymore. At some point in the past, he’d left the order, I just never knew when.” 

My answer seemed troubling to Nikko as he frowned and put his tea down. “That’s curious. I mean, Dooku has his issues with the Council; it’s where Qui-Gon gets his rebellious streak, I’m sure, and I’ve heard that Dooku’s relationship with the Council has only gotten more fractured since Qui-Gon became a Knight. I never thought it would go so far as Master Dooku leaving the Jedi. Why would he do such a thing?” I looked at my knees up against my chest. I knew why, at least I thought I did. But if Dooku was still a Jedi, would he have still done what I suspected, started the process of the clone production? I didn’t know, and I couldn’t say anything. He saw my hesitation and gave me a questioning look. “There is something more, isn’t there?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. I can’t be sure. The further we get away from the initial change, the foggier things become. Since he’s Qui-Gon’s former master, maybe you’ll help me look into it. There’s a thing or two I can check into to confirm my suspicions. I would hate for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to think I had questions about Dooku if there is no real reason for me to be suspicious.” 

“Of course, my friend. I’ll help you in any way.” 

Before he continued, I asked my own question. “Nikko, back in the sparring room, I could feel as each thread of the force reached out the holocron. Each was different, distinct from the others, but I didn’t know whose was whose. They were so focused, and I’ve never felt anything quite like it before. I was wondering, could you…” 

Nikko just smiled and closed his eyes. I was sure I could feel him gathering his concentration and suddenly I felt this force presence gently weaving around me. My eyes slid closed as I concentrated on the sensation. The third thread from the holocron, this was the same sensation as the third thread. I opened my eyes and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Once Nikko left my rooms I cleaned up and sat on the sofa, staring out of the window. I hated to believe that what I knew was actually coming to pass. Could I stop it? Should I? 

Qui-Gon once told me to trust in the force. I nodded to myself and folded my legs beneath me. Obi-Wan had taught me well enough to calm my mind and listen to the force. And that was what I meant to do, meditate on this and see what the force advised me. 

Instead I set my mind into a relaxed state, and promptly fell asleep from the stress of the day. 

I woke up early the next morning, the sun warming my face as I still sat in my cross-legged position. Grumbling, I carefully stretched my legs out from under me and stood, getting the blood flowing again. As I woke, I felt something was different about the atmosphere. I wasn’t sure what I was sensing; almost as there was a shift in the mood of the entire temple. 

The sensation did not change as I left my rooms to start my day. Nothing seemed different on the surface, but there was a general feeling of uneasiness. A sensation which was only reinforced when Obi-Wan did not join me for my reading lesson. I tried to push it aside; they were busy Jedi and perhaps Qui-Gon had a task for him. I pushed aside my concern and continued as I had before. 

I didn’t really start worrying until Obi-Wan failed to show in the sparring room at 5. I waited for a few minutes, warming up my still stiff legs, but when he never showed I decided I would get to the bottom of this and, gathering my things, headed to the rooms that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared. 

I knocked on the door and Obi-Wan opened the door with a surprised look on his face. “Aiacha, what are you doing here?” He asked, letting me in. 

“Looking for you. I’ve not seen you all day.” The only other person in the rooms was Anakin, sitting quietly at a table reading. 

“It’s been quite a day since we left you yesterday. I suppose you had not heard; Master Dooku has left the Jedi Order.” 

His words hit me almost as a slap. “He what?” 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “Last night. After he stopped in the sparring room. He came to tell Qui-Gon first before he went to the council. He might have been trying to bring Qui-Gon with him.” 

I frowned and looked down at my hands. That’s been what I was feeling, whether from the whole temple or just my friends I wasn’t sure. “Where is Qui-Gon?” 

“Taking some time to think on things. He’s asked me to look after Anakin.” 

My mind went to the movies I knew. Dooku falling to the dark side, creating the clones, starting the war. “I have a bad feeling about this.” I muttered. 

“What is it? Is this important?” Obi-Wan asked, but I shook my head. 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure. I have to be sure. I’ve...got to go.” I said, moving toward the door. 

Obi-Wan didn’t try to stop me. He was aware of the war I fought within myself, having knowledge of a possible future with no proof. “Just let us know when you are ready to talk.” 

“I will, thank you.” My hands shook as I pressed the door button. It slid open and I hurried out. 

But where to? A few options went through my head, but a second later I found myself heading to the gardens. 

As I entered the Gardens, I took a deep breath. While I had been able to sense the living force created by the plant life within the Gardens, it wasn’t until fairly recently that I really could feel it as a soothing force. There were several hidden alcoves within the Gardens, places for Jedi to come and meditate with the calming life force around them. It was just what I needed at the moment. I walked up to a bench within the hedges and dropped onto it, taking in a few calming breaths, centering myself. I could feel the force swirl around me, but I was too worked up to set my mind to meditation. I spun on the bench, falling back and lying on it, watching the occasional ship pass over through the greenery around me. How was I supposed to listen to the force when it wouldn’t talk to me. 

“A unique position for meditation that is, to be sure.” A voice said, approaching me. 

I looked over and was surprised to see Master Yoda walking up toward me. I jumped, sitting myself properly on the bench. “Sorry, Master Yoda.” 

He waved away my concerns and sat on the bench beside me. “Difficulties we all have at this time.” 

I frowned in thought for a moment, but soon remembered. “Dooku was your Padawan, wasn’t he? I’m so sorry.” 

He looked down for a moment. “Foresee this, I did not. Surprising,” he looked back up at me. “It is not.” 

“I was told the relationship between Dooku and Council had been contentious. Is this true?” 

“For some time, yes. Always believed he was right, Dooku did. Felt he knew better than the council. Felt he knew better for all.” Yoda looked at me, and I almost felt he could see my thoughts. “The departure of Dooku, significant this is?” 

I sighed. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, I want to be sure what I do is appropriate but…” My voice trailed off. Yoda sat there for a moment with me, then made a questioning sound. I had to almost stifle a laugh. “Qui-Gon tells me to trust in the force. That it will help me determine what is the right course of action. But I’m getting no guidance on this.” 

“Mmm. Trust in the force. Good advice. More good advice, may I impart?” 

“Yes, of course, Master Yoda.” 

“Trust in the force good. Trust in yourself, also good.” He said, his small green finger emphasizing his words. 

I couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Master Yoda. I will keep that in mind.” 

He nodded and fell quiet for a moment. With all of the amazing things that have happened to me since I had arrived here, this was one thing I would never had imagined, spending a little quiet time with Yoda. 

“Thought about why you are here?” 

I took a moment before I answered. “I have, from time to time. I wonder if I was brought here just to make the one change. Or maybe more changes. Or maybe I wasn’t supposed to make the first change and I’ve already screwed things up. My thoughts usually wind up back with ‘Why me?’. There are literally millions of people who know what I know, why was I the one chosen?” 

“Mmm. Become capable in the force you have?” 

I nodded sheepishly. “I suppose…” 

“And adept with a lightsaber, I have heard.” 

I fought down a blush. “Not too bad, but…” 

“And your possible way home, destroyed is has been, yes?” 

I looked down at him and narrowed my eyes. “What are you getting at?” 

“Your time here is not up, I think. More to accomplish, you have.” Yoda hopped down off the bench and started heading out of the gardens. At the edge of the alcove he turned and said to me softly. “Look forward to your progress, I do.” 

I watched him go in almost a stunned silence. Master Yoda was watching my progress? Yeah, no pressure there. But his words spoke to me. It was true that I had begun to embrace the force. And my quick study with the lightsaber was due in no small part to my previous fencing experience. And the holocron was destroyed just as a portal was opening, though I couldn’t be sure the portal would have even have taken me home. Perhaps the force had a reason to have chosen me, and perhaps the reason for my traveling here was still to be revealed to me. 

With that thought swirling in my mind, I slipped from the bench and dropped to my knees, placing my hands on my thighs. I took a deep breath and let my mind relax, slipping into a meditation aided by the life force around me.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, I found myself in front of Master Kyto’s door. I knocked, hoping he was in. Soon, the door slid open in front of me. 

“Aiacha! What a surprise to see you!” 

“Master Kyto, Nikko, I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” 

He blinked, then shook his head. “What, no, not at all.” 

“Can I come in?” 

I seemed to take him off guard, but he stepped aside. “Oh, but of course, please.” 

I stepped into his rooms, taking a quick look around. The decor was sparse and masculine, with a few small things on a side table that seemed important. “Nikko, I’m sorry to come by unannounced. I’m hoping to call in a favor you offered.” 

He walked up behind be and sat on one of his chairs, motioning the other to me. I nodded and sat. “Whatever you need, I will be glad to help.” 

I clasped my hands in front of me. “I need help searching in the archives. I’m still having a hard time with Aurebesh and it is possible some stellar science will be involved.” 

Nikko cocked his head at me. “Wouldn’t an archivist be able to help more?” 

“Not in this case, no. And the fewer people that know I’m doing this inquiry, the better.” 

Nikko reached over and placed his hand on mine, gripping it lightly. “Of course, my dear. Whatever you need. When would you like to do this?” 

I bit my lip. “Now, if you are free that is.” 

He smiled and patted my hands. “Of course, my friend. Let’s go.” 

We headed out of his rooms, Nikko snatching up his cloak, and we walked toward the Archives. 

“So, you’re having a problem with Aurebesh?” 

I sighed dramatically as we walked. “I’ve never been very good at languages. I think it’s more confusing because it is spoken the same.” He chuckled a little under his breath and I elbowed him. “It’s like trying to learn Chinese.” 

He smiled down at me. “While I don’t know what that is you are comparing it to, I’m sure you will get it. Sometimes you need an A-Ha moment for all of the pieces to fall into place.” 

I nodded but said nothing. My conversation with Master Yoda a few days ago was a bit of an a-ha moment for me. I wondered if I would have any more of them. 

We entered the grandness of the Archives. I couldn’t help but think how a few months ago I was awed by the architecture, but I had spent so much time here that the awe had worn off a little. A little thought ran through my head, wondering if I would be here so long that it all would become commonplace, but I shook it away. “Is there a terminal that is more secluded? Where we can’t be eavesdropped?” 

He had a question in his face but just nodded. “This way.” We walked through the main part of the archives, past stone busts of men and women, their significance eluding me at the moment. We wound up at a terminal hidden within some older stacks. “Will this work?” 

“Perfect.” I said and sat down in a side chair, motioning for Nikko to sit in front of the terminal. “What we need to do is look up a planet called Kamino.” 

He frowned. “I’ve never heard of a planet named that.” 

“Um, it’s an ocean planet, I don’t know if it even has any land masses. The inhabitants and tall and lanky, very graceful. I don’t think they are part of the Republic.” 

Nikko shook his head but turned to the console. “Do you know whereabouts they are located?” 

My mind tried to bring up all I could recall. “Not really. I think it’s in the Outer Rim but I’m not sure. Oh, it’s 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. Does that help?” 

He started entering data so quickly I could not keep up. “It does round it down. Give me a moment.” After a few seconds he sat back a little and I looked at the screen. It looked like a star map, with a highlighted circle in the middle. “12 Parsecs is a pretty large area, anything else?” I shook my head; if there was any other information on the location of the planet, I couldn’t remember it. He turned back to the console and did some more typing. “No planet named Kamino in the search. Are you sure you have the location right?” 

“I’m sure.” I sighed. What I would have given for Kamino to come up. “Ok, here’s the hard part. Is there a way you can map the gravitational forces of the stars and planets within the search and figure out if anything is ... missing?” 

“You think we’ve lost a planet?” 

“I know it’s a strange request...” 

Nikko smiled at me and started typing. “It will take a little bit, that’s a lot of data.” I watched the screen over his shoulder and saw an annotation appear next to each planet and star system. After a minute or two, Nikko looked at me. “That’s odd.” 

“What?” 

He zoomed into a portion of space within the search field. I couldn’t make out what all of the annotations said, but the boxes surrounding an empty part of space were red. Suspiciously empty, I thought. “All of the planets and stars in this area are being acted on by a gravitational force that isn’t there.” 

I dropped back in my chair. “I bet it is there. I think someone deleted Kamino and its system from the archives.” 

Nikko looked at me oddly. “You can’t delete data from the archives.” 

“What we are looking at is telling us otherwise. Here’s the real question. Is there any way to retrieve that deleted data?” 

“Maybe, if you could delete something. Which you can’t.” 

I leaned in closely and gave him a sweet smile; I may have even bat my lashes once or twice. “That’s the kind of answer I would expect from an archivist. I’m asking you, Nikko Kyto, Jedi Master and my friend.” 

He sat back and gave me a sly smile. “Are you attempting to use your feminine wiles on me?” 

“Maybe. Is it working?” 

He paused a moment the turned back to the terminal. “You didn’t even have to try, my dear.” 

I shook my head as he typed. What was I doing, flirting with a Jedi? Was he flirting back? The light moment was nice, but reality returned when Nikko asked, “When do you think it may have been deleted?” 

“Anytime up to ... four days ago.” 

Nikko paused, his fingers above the keyboard. “Four days? You suspect Dooku?” He said in a whisper. 

I pursed my lips. “That’s why I asked you, Nikko. I certainly can’t go to Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan with this, and honestly? I’m not sure who else I can trust with this. But you.” 

He said nothing, just reached out and gave my hand a squeeze, then returned to the terminal. He worked fast, text popping up on the screen faster than I could read it. After a few minutes, he looked back at me and shook his head. “Sorry to say I cannot find anything. Best I can find is a purge file, where old work from the terminals go, and nothing in there is over 24 hours old.” 

“Clears out every night, makes sense. I guess I was hoping for too much.” 

Nikko turned fully to me, a look of concern on his face. “What are you going to do now?” 

I sat back hard in the chair. “First, I’m going to need a copy of the work we’ve done here, where the gravitational pull says Kamino is. Then,” I said with a grimace. “I have to go in front of the Council. We need to investigate what is on Kamino.” 

The next day I went down to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s rooms. I knew it was time, and I had to start here. I took a breath before the door and knocked. 

Qui-Gon was at the door quickly. “Aiacha, how are you today.” 

“I’m fine Master, may I come in?” 

Qui-Gon stepped aside and I stepped into the shared rooms. I noticed Obi-Wan was there, he was looking up from a book he was reading, but no Anakin. 

When I heard the door close, I turned back to Qui-Gon. “Master, how does one get an audience with the Council?” 

That piqued Obi-Wan’s interest, as I saw him put his book aside and sit up further. Qui-Gon didn’t react as much, but he was curious. “What about?” 

I took in a steeling breath. “We have to go to a planet called Kamino. The Kaminoans are genetic cloners and may have been tasked with creating a massive number of clones for the Republic. We need to investigate them, and maybe stop them.” I nodded to myself. I’d put a lot of thought into how to present this without eluding to any other possible future, nor placing the blame on any single person. 

“I’ve not heard of Kamino. Obi-Wan?” 

“I’ve not either Master. I can go look it up in the archives.” 

I shook my head. “You won’t find it, I believe it’s been deleted, but Master Kyto helped me calculate where is should be based on the gravitational forces in the area.” I fished out and held up the chip Nikko had made for me. Obi-Wan came by and took it from me, placing it in a datapad. 

Qui-Gon looked at me at Nikko’s name and an eyebrow went up but he made no comment. He took the datapad from Obi-Wan and reviewed the data for a moment. “So, you believe this planet exists, and you believe they are creating clones.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“You also mentioned stopping the creation of these clones, why?” 

I spoke slowly, carefully weighing each word. “They will be programmed with a set of orders. One of which could have dire consequences for the Jedi, and the Republic as a whole.” 

“And you believe this why?” 

I frowned. “Because I’ve seen it.” 

That caused Qui-Gon to pause. He knew I was aware of a possible future to their world, and he believed me from the beginning. He and Obi-Wan were the only ones to whom I never had to prove myself. 

After a moment, he nodded and handed me the datapad. “Come, we will speak with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan, remain here for when Anakin returns.” 

We left at once and headed into a part of the temple I had not yet been. I always wondered if the council members had offices or something; they were the governing body of an organization, I was sure there was some bureaucracy and paperwork involved. It was a quiet hall and we headed to one of the rooms near the end. Qui-Gon did not even have to knock before the door slid open. 

“Mmm, Qui-Gon, good to see you it is.” Yoda said from his perch upon a large cushion. I did notice a desk off to one side, but with little on it, it gave the appearance of not being used. 

Qui-Gon bowed, and I followed suit. “Master, Aiacha has an issue to be presented to the council.” He looked at me and I took that as his hand-off. I explained to Master Yoda what I knew, as I did in Qui-Gon’s rooms. I added the bit about Kamino in the archives as I handed him the datapad. He listened in silence, but I could feel the pressure of his gaze as I spoke. How could I feel so relaxed with him in the gardens but so tense here? 

After a moment of looking at the datapad he handed it back to me. “Meditated on this, you have?” 

“Yes Master. And I also took your advice as well.” I felt Qui-Gon look over at me, but Yoda only smiled slightly and nodded. He fell quiet, considering my words. “This is why I am here.” I said suddenly. “I’m sure of it.” 

Master Yoda’s smile returned and he gave us a more definitive nod. “Leave tomorrow, you shall. Make all of the arrangements you will, yes?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Mmm. Talk to the council about this development, I will. Master Qui-Gon, a moment?” 

I took this as being dismissed and I gave Master Yoda a bow and left his office. Once outside I leaned up against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, Qui-Gon emerged from the office, smiling down at me. “You did well.” 

“How can someone so short be so intimidating?” 

Qui-Gon let out a small laugh. “He’s had quite a while to perfect it, I am sure. Obi-Wan can help you with the arrangements.” 

I nodded. “Yes, Master.” 

We walked back to his rooms in silence. My mind was full of possibilities, if none of it was the same. If all of it was the same. 

“Master Yoda is quite surprised with your progress. He did not think someone at your age could learn to control the force as you have.” 

“All due to your and Obi-Wan’s teachings, I’m sure.” 

“Obi-Wan’s more than mine. I’ve been far too busy with Anakin. But Obi-Wan has done a fine job, and you have worked hard to get where you are.” 

I couldn’t help but blush a little. “Thank you Master. Obi-Wan has been a wonderful teacher.” 

Later that day Obi-Wan and I walked down to the hanger to schedule a ship. Obi-Wan was walking me through the steps for a planned mission. I suppose it never occurred to me that the temple would have, what was essentially, a garage, and that missions would consist of more than rushing onto a ship when called. He talked about each type of ship that we walked by, most not much bigger than a Star Trek shuttlecraft. I mentioned my surprise in the sizes. 

“Most Jedi either work alone or in a pair, such as with a padawan. And unless the jump is incredibly long, no extra rooms are necessary.” 

I nodded, absorbing the info. Made sense, why use a larger than necessary ship. Would it save on fuel? How much of a concern was fuel? 

Obi-Wan broke my train of thought as he pointed at one of the further ships. It was larger, maybe the size of my apartment. “That should serve our purposes. The trip will be a couple of hours, and since there are three of us the room will be welcome.” 

As we walked up to it, something caught my eye. At one end of the hangar sat three beige and red starships. They weren’t big, the cockpit looked as if it would only seat one, and they looked sleek and fast. And I recognized them. “I’ve seen those before. They’re longer than I thought.” My attention was being tugged towards the ships and Obi-Wan paused. 

“The Delta-7’s are not used terribly often, as they do only have the single seat. And they don’t have onboard hyperspace capability either, but they are fast and agile.” He nodded a little to himself, then motioned toward some of the larger ships. “I’d much rather have something a little more practical. I’ve had my fill of high-speed flying.” 

I paused a little longer. “You think, if there is time, that maybe you could, well, teach me how to fly one?” 

He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Why don’t we start with something a little closer to the ground, and a little slower? Maybe we’ll start with an air taxi or a speeder and go from there.” 

I laughed with him and continued to walk to the ship we needed for our mission, but I couldn’t help but think about how amazing it would be to fly one of those. 

Once the arrangements had been made, we began to head back to the rooms. It was coming up to 5pm and about time for our class. I split off from Obi-Wan and headed into my rooms, wanting to change into something I could work out in. Once dressed, I headed out and was surprised to see Master Kyto at my door, his hand poised to knock on my door. “Nikko! What are you doing here?” 

He smiled. “I was curious how your meeting with the council went.” 

“Walk with me?” I said, stepping from my rooms. “I don’t want to be late for class.” 

Nikko nodded and swept his arm out, urging me along. We walked for a moment before I started. “We spoke to Master Yoda. I’m not sure if he agrees with me, but he did approve my desire to look for Kamino, told me to make the arrangements for tomorrow. Said he’d speak with the council.” 

He nodded thoughtfully. “It’s not often that Master Yoda and the Council disagree. Sounds like you’ve been given an assignment.” 

I shook my head, dismissing the thought. Jedi were given assignments, I was just … “Just confirming a suspicion, that’s all.” I said, but the thought weighed on my mind. 

“With the data we’ve provided, anyone could be sent on this mission. But Master Yoda assigned it to you.” 

“And it’ll be egg on my face when we get there and there is no missing planet.” I tried to dismiss what he was saying. I didn’t know why Nikko was making a big deal about this; this was my responsibility from the beginning. 

“Mm-hmm.” He hummed at my dismissive words. “What I hear is that there are those on the Council that are quite intrigued at your situation. You have surpassed the expectations of many of them, some believing you wouldn’t be able to handle the new presence of the force within your mind.” 

I stopped and looked at him for a moment. “I…I had to. It’s not like I can turn it off. It’s always there, just a thought away from my consciousness. And I feel if I didn’t learn to listen to it, develop it, I would no longer be worthy of this gift I’ve been given.” I paused a moment as I watched Nikko’s face slip into a look I couldn’t translate. Waving the thought off, I gave him an awkward laugh. “Or it’s just a way to pass the time until I get home, right?” 

He nodded, a small knowing smile on his face. “Right. Here we are at the sparring rooms. I’ll leave you to,” he paused, the smile growing just a little larger. “Pass the time.” And with a nod he continued down the hall. 

I watched him go for a moment, my own thoughts and feelings a jumble in my mind. While I tried not to dwell on the thought of never getting home, maybe I was starting to believe that it wouldn’t be such a bad fate after all. I shook my head and walked into the sparring room, making my way to the small spot where Obi-Wan and I usually meditated after our class. I decided I needed to clear my mind of all the thoughts that were rolling through it; I certainly could not be distracted while sparring with a lightsaber. I liked my extremities right where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke, my stomach in knots. I hadn’t yet been off of Coruscant since I arrived and now I would be traveling to a planet I wasn’t sure existed. Its existence would mean a lot to the future I had in my head. If the clones existed that would tell me that plans were in motion for a war. And I knew who was behind that war. 

I dressed in one of the outfits the Queen of Naboo had gifted me, hoping to make a good impression on the Kaminoans. The dress felt surprisingly awkward; many of the Jedi wore robes of muted colors, and this dress was very bright and colorful. It definitely stood out in a crowd. 

Qui-Gon had asked me to meet them in the hangar by the ship last night, so I headed down there. I felt some eyes follow me down the hallways, mostly with curiosity. I tried not to fidget under the gazes, but I did find myself biting the inside of my lip. 

I saw Obi-Wan boarding the ship as I entered the hangar. A moment later Qui-Gon poked his head out from the boarding ramp. “Ah, good, Aiacha. We can depart to find your missing planet.” 

I smiled as I walked up the ramp. “Not sure if I even want it to be here. I don’t think I’d mind being wrong here.” 

Qui-Gon gave me a small smile, but I knew what he thought as if I had heard it with my own ears. You’ve not been wrong yet. 

I followed Qui-Gon up to the cockpit in the ship and sat behind the two Jedi as Obi-Wan piloted the ship carefully out of the hangar. He made it look easy to my eyes and I wondered if I would have a chance to learn myself. Speeder first, I reminded myself of Obi-Wan’s words. Then maybe I could graduate to something a little bigger. Or faster. 

“Coordinates set, Master.” Obi-Wan said, his hand poised over a set of levers. 

“Take us there, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said beside him. 

And my view filled with stars streaking by me. A part of my brain thought about how hyperspace worked, but the rest of me was in awe of the view. 

“Aiacha?” Qui-Gon asked, the sound in his voice clearly told me he was repeating himself. 

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked, pulling my eyes from the view. 

“We have some time before we reach your planet Kamino. Is there anything else you would like to go over before we arrive?” 

I sat back, the question bringing me back to the here and now. Frowning, I thought about how much I knew, and if any more was necessary. If Kamino was there and they were growing a clone army, it would all be important. If it was not, it would all be a moot point. “These clones, they are being created to be soldiers.” I said slowly. “If they exist, it means that there is an underlying plot against the Republic, in which these clones are integral. There’s more, but,” I paused. “But there’s no need to go into something that may or may not exist yet.” 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan traded glances. I felt bad for being so purposely vague to them, but I wanted to wait until I was completely sure. If for some reason Dooku was not involved, I did not want to drag his name through the mud. But I knew I was just delaying the inevitable. Trust in yourself. 

Qui-Gon stood and walked past me to the door do the cockpit. “Aiacha, why don’t you come with me? I’m sure Obi-Wan can handle this for a little bit, and I have been handed some things for you.” 

“Um, sure.” Handed some things for me? 

I followed Qui-Gon back to a small room, set up with a few sleeping cots for longer trips. Once there he picked up and handed me a simple canvas bag. Neatly folded inside were some brown clothes with some accents of green. I pulled the top piece out and it unfolded into something that was clearly a tunic, more along the lines of what Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wore than what I had been wearing in the Temple. “These are Jedi robes.” 

“Yes,” He said, disappearing around a corner. “The Council, well, Master Yoda felt that since you will be heading this investigation and will be the point of contact in this matter, you should look the part.” 

“I’m doing what?” I said in surprise as Qui-Gon reappeared and handed me a box. 

“You are to be the point of communication. Your knowledge in the activities that may be currently occurring makes you invaluable, and the Council felt it best to use all of our assets.” 

I frowned in concentration as I opened the box. Inside lay two leather pouches, a wide leather belt and a lightsaber. “What’s all this then?” 

My eyes were glued to the contents of the box, but I was sure I could hear a smirk in his voice. “There are those on the Council that believe an inquiry by the Jedi led by an outsider would look suspicious, Knight Aiacha.” 

My head snapped up from the contents of the box to look at him, and the smirk was gone, replaced by a serious, businesslike expression. I narrowed my eyes up at him. “And this was ordered by the Council?” 

The smile returned. “Not all. It seems you have a few advocates on the Council.” 

Great, I thought. I have a fan club. Qui-Gon excused himself to let me dress. I hesitated, then reached in and gently touched the lightsaber. I had dressed as a Jedi before, but this was different; I was going to be masquerading as a Jedi Knight. This wasn’t just dress-up. Sliding the pouches onto the belt, I buckled it on and slid the lightsaber into its clip. This wasn’t a practice saber like the ones I’ve been using for sparring, I could tell simply by the way it felt in my hand that it was real. It felt heavy on my hip, and Nikko’s words drifted through my mind. “You’ve been given an assignment.” And here I thought I would simply be an advisor to the Jedi, not the pointman. I took a deep breath, pulling myself together and stepped from the small sleeping room, determined not to disappoint my fan club. 

Stepping onto the bridge, my eyes went to the watery planet as it grew larger in the viewscreen. Were there any continents at all? I didn’t see any as the planet slowly turned beneath us. 

“It seems that we are approaching your lost planet Kamino, Knight Aiacha.” Obi-Wan said from the pilot’s chair, and I could hear him stifle a laugh. He was in on it too, was he? Well, then, I can play just like them, too. 

“Thank you, Padawan.” I said in as serious a tone as I could manage. “Master Jinn, please contact the cloning facility at Tipoca City, request permission to land, and request that we are met by a Taun We.” 

They both looked at me in surprise, and I returned their looks with a serious expression. “If you would?” I added, then flashed them a smile. To my surprise, Qui-Gon did what I had requested, and arranged for us a landing at the cloning facility. 

As Obi-Wan landed the ship, I looked over at Qui-Gon. “We’ve come all this way, I should try and get a listing of the orders that the clones will be fed. If I can confirm that this order is in the list, then that will be proof of a plot against the Jedi and the Republic.” 

“I agree.” He said, watching the rain sheet down the front of the ship. “You have information on these clones that will make it seem you are knowledgeable of the whole situation. I will accompany you, as an observer for the Council.” 

I nodded, then went back to the sleeping room and pulled the last item out of the canvas bag, a large brown robe. I slipped it on, and a part of me made a note of how well all the clothing seemed to fit. As if it had been made for me. 

I picked up a datapad and stylus as we headed for the gangway. I shrugged at the questioning look from Qui-Gon. “I fidget.” I said in explanation and he nodded, seeming to understand. 

We looked out on the landing platform and the downpour outside. I noticed my hand shake as I pulled my hood up, not entirely realizing how nervous I was. Qui-Gon placed a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed a little, his touch a reminder that I wasn’t going into this alone. I muttered “Right man for the right job” under my breath, lost in the sound of the rain outside, and stepped out into it. 

We walked swiftly to the glass doors which opened obediently before us. I resisted the urge to shake the wet cloak and simply reached and pulled back my hood. As I looked back up, I noticed a single Kaminoans approach us and I realized with a growing sense of panic that I really didn’t know if I would be able to recognize her from any other female Kaminoan. 

Before I could say anything to embarrass myself, the lanky Kaminoans bowed slightly and folded her hands before her. “Greetings, Jedi. I’m Taun We. You requested to meet me.” 

Well, I thought, you’re on. “Yes, of course. I am Knight Aiacha, and this is Master Jinn. I came upon your name in some documentation and felt it best to start with you.” 

“Documentation?” 

“Yes, in notes from Master Sifo Dyas. He had you listed as a contact. Is this not correct?” My heart started beating; had the order not been placed yet? 

Her eyes lit up in recognition, yet she still seemed puzzled. “Ah, yes. Council member Sifo Dyas, yes? Odd that, he has been dealing with Lama Su. I have only been an occasional intermediary.” 

I smiled, trying desperately not to sigh in relief. “Perhaps my master foresaw you playing a larger role in this transaction later. Now that this is straightened out, perhaps we could speak to Lama Su concerning the order from my master.” 

She paused and looked us over for a moment. I regretted not being able to ask for Lama Su directly, but I couldn’t have been sure. I could tell that she was trying to decide to trust us, asking to see Lama Su in such a roundabout manner. 

Her eyes changed slightly in what I read as regret. “I’m so sorry, but Lama Su is off world. He could contact you directly when he returns if you desire.” 

No, I thought to myself, I’m not leaving without that list. “Actually, Master Syfo Dyas spoke very highly of you in his notes of the transaction. I’m sure you are knowledgeable enough about the issues at hand to give myself and Master Jinn a rundown of the situation.” 

She seemed to weigh my words for a moment. Could she tell I was throwing this together as I spoke? After a moment, her head made a graceful tilt to one side. “I can give you a walk through of the process, if you would like. Perhaps that would answer your questions?” 

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. “That would be much appreciated. Thank you.” Lama Su took a few long strides and motioned to the two of us. “Please, this way,” she said in her soft voice and we followed behind. 

The three of us walked down the cold, sterile halls of the cloning facility, taking in the expanse of the equipment ready for their next order, ours. 

“You’ve arrived at a good time. We are still altering the DNA strands, and there is still time to make any required changes.” 

“What? No, I’m sure whatever changes you deem necessary will be appropriate.” I told her, trying not to seem as we were here to second guess them. “We just wish to learn more about the process. If this is to be an army of the Republic, it is probable the Jedi will have significant dealings with them, and a complete knowledge of the creation process will aid in our interactions.” 

“Understandable, and very practical.” Taun We gave me a little nod and continued, with Qui-Gon and I trailing. 

Qui-Gon touched my shoulder and I dropped back slightly. “The truth?” he said softly, and I peeked back at him. “Best guess. I’ll explain later.” And picked up my pace to catch up with Taun We’s long-legged stride. 

We passed by large windows displaying empty, inert equipment. “And this?” I asked, even though I recognized it even in this empty state. 

“This is where we grow the clones. We can have batches of up to ten thousand, with as few as five hundred.” 

“Difficult to produce just a few? Or just impractical?” I asked, my genuine curiosity peeking through. 

“Oh, no. Occasionally we are charged to create very few clones. That work is done in a separate facility. This equipment is reserved solely for large orders.” 

“And how many large orders do you process?” Qui-Gon asked from behind me. I could hear a slight distaste in his voice, no doubt from talking about living beings as a commodity. 

Taun We didn’t seem to process the emotion in his voice as she shook her elegant head and answered, “I’m sorry Master Jedi, but our work is protected by privacy. I cannot speak to you of other orders as I would not speak of yours.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and fell silent again. At his silence, I quietly cleared by throat and looked up at Taun We. “I read in my notes that I have that clones age twice as quickly as normal beings.” 

“That is true. We can age them slower, but any faster creates developmental problems.” 

I nodded, hoping my questioning would not seem odd, as if I was prying. “So the education of the clones would have to be very specialized?” 

“Their education is accelerated, but we also start them very young, feeding them vital information just as they can comprehend it, quite like a child learns a native language.” 

Now we were getting to what I needed. “What sort of vital information?” Qui-Gon asked, a half-second before I could. 

“Whatever the client defines as vital. In the case of these clones, directives and orders that will be invaluable to them as an armed force. We are currently preparing the list into a form that is easily absorbed by the young clones. 

There it was. “And this list of directives and orders, they were delivered by whom?” I knew it was going to be a difficult question to bring up. It gave the appearance of either the Jedi pop-quizzing the cloners, or the Jedi looking incompetent. Before Taun We could respond, another thought came to me and I continued. “Due to events surrounding Naboo, the Jedi are researching any of the order who may have turned against us. Believe me, this is purely an internal matter, and in no way reflects the certainly excellent job you have done here.” 

Taun We’s countenance visibly changed; she seemed to pull herself even taller to the compliment. “Then I will not hinder your investigation. The orders were received with payment, and both were transmitted from Serenno.” 

I felt a slight tremor in the force, unsure if it was myself from the confirmation of my suspicions or Qui-Gon from the mention of his former master’s homeworld. I nodded to the information. “I see. Did this seem odd to your people in any way? You must do business with a whole spectrum of clients, is it typical to receive payment from a third party.” 

“Oh yes.” She spoke, her voice light on her words, no sound of suspicion from the path of questioning. “In fact, we find it suspect when a client, however large or small, appears to us with credits in hand, Republic or otherwise.” 

I nodded and made some notes on the datapad I carried. Dooku must have been aware in paying in such a way would arise no suspicion. “Would it be possible to see the transmitted orders and proof of payment?” I hoped that I wasn’t pushing my point too quickly, but after a moment Taun We nodded slowly. 

“Of course. Anything to assist Jedi.” After walking for a moment more she turned and motioned to a room on the opposite wall of the windowed incubation chamber. “Please, make yourself comfortable here and I will access the appropriate files.” 

Qui-Gon and I stepped into a good size room, with a small table in the center and several computer consoles lining the walls. As the door closed behind us, I fell into one of the egg-shaped seats, releasing a breath. Qui-Gon said nothing, just took a moment to examine the walls and consoles in the room. I looked over and gave him a wry grin. “It’s harder than it looks.” 

He didn’t turn to me, bending over to examine one of the consoles, appearing to just consist of two screens, one pointed straight at the operator, one below, pointed up, but I could hear a smile in his voice. “You are doing quite well. You were able to easily quell any suspicion she may have had easily.” Then, after a beat, he straightened and turned fully to me. “How close will the Jedi work with the clones?” 

I was surprised he would ask me the question here, the threat of Taun We reappearing at any time in my mind. “Um…” I started, glancing quickly at the door. “I have seen Jedi and clone fighting side by side. I think the Jedi may even take the position of platoon leaders, or the like.” I choked back the words ‘General Kenobi’, knowing there was no need to mention that. 

Qui-Gon nodded. “And as the Jedi are not military men, knowing the nature of those with which they fight along will prove advantageous.” 

Before I could say anything, the door slid open and Taun We stood there, holding a small chip. “This has the information you desire.” I turned in the chair to the console before me and she slid it into a slot on the side of the slanted screen. I felt a bolt of excitement jolt through me as both screens lit up, just to be dashed as quickly as the words formed themselves. 

Aurebesh. It had to be Aurebesh. 

I tried to look intently at the screen, suddenly wondering if she would try to test me, to see if I was who I said I was. Before any panic began to rise, I felt Qui-Gon lean over me, placing one hand on my shoulder. “This is precisely what we require, thank you.” 

After a moment, I came to a conclusion. If I were to search the list, I would have to first translate it. And that would take quite a bit longer than would be sensible to remain here. “Is it possible to get a copy of this? For research purposes.” 

Taun We nodded and removed the chip from the lower screen, causing them both to go dark. She then held it out to me in her graceful, long fingered hand. “Please, use it however you require. It is your information, after all.” 

I took the chip with a nod of my own. “Thank you. You have been so very helpful.” 

“Anything to assist a client.” She said with a soft smile. I fought down a chuckle. Such good customer service, I thought. I could think of a couple places that could learn from her. 

“We must depart. The council will be awaiting our report.” Qui-Gon said from behind me, straightening. 

“Master Jinn is correct.” I said, standing as well. I tucked the chip safely into one of my pouches and took up the datapad, trying not to grip it too tightly. 

Taun We said nothing additional but showed us around to the doors at which we entered. I gave a little smile as I looked at the rain coming down outside. Almost there, I thought. 

“Please, Master Jedi, if you have any further questions, do not hesitate to contact us. We wish for you to be happy with the process as well as the final product.” She said with a nod. 

As Qui-Gon turned to leave, I thought of something further. “Taun We, you say you have not yet begun creating the clones, that you are still in the preparation stages?” Graceful nod. “How long do you believe it will be before you are prepared to begin?” 

A thoughtful look came over her smooth face. “No more than twenty-one standard days, I believe.” 

I bit the inside of my lip in quick thought. Qui-Gon had stopped and turned to look at me, and I could tell he was wondering what I was doing. “Could I ask that you hold off on the initial creation work until you receive word from Master Jinn or myself.” She said nothing right away, so I decided to continue. “As I am unsure in what this investigation will result, I do not wish for you to perform any additional, unnecessary work.” 

After a moment she nodded slowly. “And as for Master Syfo Dyas?” 

Yes, what about him? “Due to the investigation, I cannot go into specifics but suffice it to say, he is no longer your primary contact on this project. Any questions or concerns should be addressed directly to the Council, to me or Master Jinn’s attention.” 

I held in my sigh of relief when Taun We nodded. “Of course, Knight Aiacha. Again, if there is anything further, do not hesitate.” 

“I shall remember that and thank you.” I said with a bow, then turned to Qui-Gon and with a nod, pulled my hood over my head, knowing it will do little against the rain. 

Qui-Gon followed behind me as we walked back to the ship, grateful to see the ramp open as we approached. Obi-Wan waited for us as we walked up the ramp. “Did you get what you needed?” 

I patted my pouch as Qui-Gon pulled off his cloak. “I sure hope so.” For a moment, my mind wandered to the chip and I wondered how long it would take to translate and when I would be able to present it to the council. My train of thought broke when I felt Obi-Wan tug at my cloak. 

“Don’t you want to get out of those wet things?” 

I laughed a little and took the heavy cloak off, but my mind still lingered on the chip in my pouch. What if the list of orders didn’t include anything that resembled Order 66. I would be grateful, to be sure. But would the Council then see me as a liar, whose words are not to be believed? Would they still believe my plight, or would they no longer try to find a way to get me home? As I pulled myself from my thoughts, I realized that I had followed Obi-Wan to the cockpit of the ship. I sat in the rear seat as I felt the ship shudder and lift from the landing platform at Tipoca City. 

Once we dropped into hyperspace, Qui-Gon turned to me from his seat. “You never mentioned that Mast...Dooku might have a part in this.” 

I looked away for a moment. I knew this would come up once Taun We mentioned Serenno. “I told you, I didn’t want to say anything to implicate anyone until I was sure.” 

Qui-Gon’s face went surprisingly blank. “What do you know?” I blinked at the sound of his voice, almost strained. Even Obi-Wan looked over in surprise. 

“I believe that Dooku had a hand in all of this. I believe that he actually contracted with the Kaminoans to create the clones, perhaps under the guise of Master Syfo Dyas. I know he’s the one who provided the Kaminoans with the being from which to base the clones’ DNA. And I believe that he is the one who deleted the record of Kamino from the archive.” 

Qui-Gon sat quietly for a moment then shook his head. “I would not think that Master Dooku could do this.” 

“But Count Dooku would. Qui-Gon, in the timeline I know, I don’t even know Dooku as a Master Jedi. By the time I even hear his name he’s been gone from the Jedi Order for nearly ten years, maybe more. Maybe in that timeline, he uses your death as an excuse to leave the order, I don’t know. But as soon as I heard he had left, I was suspicious. I’m sorry.” 

As Qui-Gon sat and absorbed the bad news of his former master, my own question rolled around in my head. Was I right about Dooku being Tyranus in this timeline? Could there be any mistake, as everything I knew has been proven true. It was bad enough that I had to tell a friend that his mentor was involved in a plot to bring on a war, do I tell him he’s fallen to the dark side? 

I felt Qui-Gon’s countenance change, and he looked back up at me with that quiet smile. “You’ve handled yourself well. You cannot be in a good position, seemingly knowing the future and yet not, and having to navigate that information.” 

I gave him a little half-smile. “To be honest, it’s something Master Yoda once said. Well, at least something I heard him say...” I shook my head. This two timeline thing was getting confusing. “Always in motion is the future. I can’t rely on what I know since I have already changed it. I have to tread lightly; just knowing the future alters it.” 

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. “You’ve changed. You are not the same person we met in the healers on Naboo.” 

“I’m just good at adapting, that’s all.” I said, waving away his words. But what he said struck a chord. Was I changing? Who...what was I becoming? 

His eyebrow raised, in a gesture that I’ve come to know as ‘I don’t believe you, but ok’, and he turned back to the viewscreen and started talking quietly to Obi-Wan. 

I sat behind the two Jedi as they navigated the ship back to Coruscant. I reached into one of my pouches and pulled out the chip handed to me by Taun We, then slipped it into the slot on the datapad I was still holding. The screen glowed to life and the listing appeared. I ran my fingers over the screen of directives and orders that might hold the evidence that I wasn't making things up as I went along. Before me, the two Jedi were absorbed in a lesson. I caught every other random word, my thoughts elsewhere. I could feel the gentle weight over my left hip. My hand moved on its own accord and gently touched the lightsaber. Fans within the council indeed. I could feel the difference earlier as this lightsaber took its place on my hip as opposed to the practice ones I had used. It felt more like Obi-Wan’s lightsaber when he let me hold it that very first lesson. But it was also different; the sensation from it was more gentle, calmer than the feeling of Obi-Wan’s and felt more comfortable to me. It was strange that a piece of metal could have such a feeling, like it belonged where it hung. It was odd but it gave me a sense of belonging, one I had only started to feel recently since I had arrived. And a sense of pride to know that there were those that trusted me with its care. 

“Aiacha?” 

I looked up to see Qui-Gon turned in his chair. Beside him, I saw Obi-Wan’s full attention was on the control panel before him. “We are on final approach to Coruscant, I thought you might enjoy watching.” 

With a nod I stood, leaning between them. “It looks like a world made of stars,” I muttered, enjoying the view. Suddenly, a wave of déjà vu hit me and a bit of the movie played before my eyes, Anakin watching their approach and talking to Ric Olie. I shook my head to clear it and smiled. 

A quiet moment passed and I said softly, “I don’t think I could have handled this view the first time we approached Coruscant.” 

“I’m not so sure. I thought you were handing things surprisingly well when you first arrived.” Qui-Gon turned to me, his attention taken from the view of the approach. 

Looking down at Qui-Gon in surprise, I shook my head. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I think every time I had some alone-time, I had a little break down to help keep me sane.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Oh, we knew about them.” 

My head turned to Obi-Wan in shock but before I could say anything, Qui-Gon continued. “And yet you were able to concentrate well enough to learn to read some of the language, meditation, and lightsaber sparring. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.” 

I looked between them in surprise. Not really knowing what to say I nodded and quietly said, “Thank you.” 

“Master, the landing pad is ahead.” The three of us turned our attention to the forward view, watching the Jedi Temple quickly grow, then become larger than life as the landing pad for larger ships came into view. A thought zipped quickly through my head and I was pleasantly surprised for it. It’s good to be home. 

Master Windu stood waiting for us as we exited the ship. His face was unreadable, as usual, but I thought I saw him drop his eyes on my hip for a split second. The sensation was immediately gone as he spoke. “Did you find the proof you were looking for?” 

I spoke up before the others, wanting to appear worthy of the lightsaber I wore. “We were able to obtain a copy of the orders and directives, yes. But is a large list and will take some time to go through, Master.” 

He nodded, the expression on his face not changing. “Very well. Contact the council immediately with your findings. Or lack thereof.” He added and I tried not to flinch. He wasn’t a member of my fan club, I thought. 

I managed a “Yes, Master” before he turned to Qui-Gon and moved to separate him from Obi-Wan and I. Obi-Wan easily understood the dismissive motion and moved me toward the temple. We walked in silence until we were out of earshot when I turned to Obi-Wan and whispered, “I don’t think he likes me.” 

Obi-Wan laughed slightly as the doors slid open before us. “Master Windu is suspicious by nature. It is a part of what makes him so valued a council member. It is rare that he trusts someone outright. He is also distrustful of some situations where he feels he doesn’t have all of the important information.” 

I nodded. “Well, I have two strikes against me. I’m not telling him everything, and he knows it.” 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment then looked at me. “Do you think you will find what you are looking for?” 

I looked down at the datapad in my arms carrying the clone programming. “I sure hope I don’t but yes, I think I will.” 

We walked in silence until we reached their rooms. I flopped down on the sofa and turned on the datapad. The screen glowed to life and I let out a sigh of frustration. The sound drew Obi-Wan’s attention and he leaned over my shoulder. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

I looked over at him and gave him a wry grin. “It’s in Aurebesh. I keep forgetting, and I’m not really that good at it yet.” 

Obi-Wan laughed slightly as he tugged the datapad from my grasp. “Here, I’ll look at it for you. Tell me what you are looking for.” 

As I allowed him to take the datapad and we switched places, I wondered just what to tell him. If it wasn’t there then there would be no need for him to know about the plot to eradicate the Jedi. “See if you can make out a list of specific orders. I’m looking for sixty-six.” 

“Sixty-six. Got it.” Obi-Wan began to skim the screen quickly, scrolling down the page. “It seems to be listed haphazardly.” 

“Maybe it’s in the order in which they plan to give it to the clones.” I suggested. 

He shifted his seat slightly and focused harder on the datapad before him. “I’ll perform a search for it. Might be the only way to find it besides reading every word.” 

Still peering over his shoulder, I watched Obi-Wan enter several versions of the number sixty-six, including several of which I didn’t recognize. I wondered idly is some of these were used in military purposes. 

My heart sank instantly as the display scrolled quickly and the number sixty-six appeared highlighted on the right of the screen. Before I could say anything, Obi-Wan looked back at me in shock. “This can’t be right.” 

I closed my eyes. I had only once seen that look on Obi-Wan’s face, and it wasn’t from the Obi-Wan before me. It was from the Obi-Wan in the movie when his master was cut down before him. “I can’t make it all out. Read it to me.” My tone was quiet; part of me was curious of exactly how it read, but the sensible part of me wished I never had the occasion to find out. 

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan turned back to the screen. I heard a lump rise in his voice, but he pushed it back and began reading. “Order 66. In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR (Grand Army of the Republic) commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established. Any and all additional Jedi should be assumed to be acting in concert and should be dealt with in a similar fashion.” His voice choked again at “lethal”. 

I nodded and walked to the expansive window. Looking down on Coruscant, I no longer saw a bright shining city, but smoldering and broken, ruins streaked by rain. I swallowed hard. I thought I could fool myself, thinking it wouldn’t happen. Convincing myself that just because everything else was the same this wasn’t as well. Sighing, I dropped my head forward, my forehead hitting the cool window. I knew Obi-Wan had stood and came behind me before I heard his footsteps and a tear escaped as he placed his hand on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want it to be in there. I hoped it wasn’t.” 

“But, you see, now we know.” He spoke quietly, almost a whisper, but I could still hear the emotion in his voice. “And we can act on this information. You have given us a choice, a chance. And for that I am grateful.” 

I looked back at him with wet cheeks. “But what do we do?” 

His face steeled into an almost unreadable mask. His business face, I was sure. “First, we inform the council.”


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes later, we stood before the council doors, waiting admission. I thought perhaps they had convened council when we arrived, figuring I would have made my discovery on Kamino, or on the trip back. I gripped the datapad hard to keep myself from shaking. Obi-Wan appeared the picture of calm and I wished, not for the first time, that I had that ability. I spun suddenly at the light sound of the door hissing open and with a deep breath, followed Obi-Wan in. 

As we stepped in Qui-Gon, who had been speaking to Mace, stepped forward to join us, flanking me. Suddenly, I felt like a caged animal, here to prove my worth. We stepped toward the center of the room, turned to face Masters Yoda and Windu, and bowed slightly. “You are here to provide your findings.” 

I swallowed and took a step forward. “Um. Yes, Master Windu. The Kaminoans are poised to begin creating an army of clones under orders of Master Sifo Dyas, a member of the Jedi Council, on behalf of council.” 

I was not surprised at the murmurs my words brought. “As you can plainly see, Master Sifo Dyas is not a member of the council,” Windu said a little crossly. “Nor has he ever been.” 

“And I am aware of that. Master Jinn can corroborate my story. He stood beside me as I discussed with Taun We, the Kaminoan cloning representative with whom I spoke.” As the murmuring quieted, I continued. “I am unaware of the specifics of the exchange, but I do know that someone calling themselves Master Sifo Dyas commissioned the clones, they were paid for out of a private account, and a set of orders and directives were transmitted to be implanted into the clones. Orders that the clones would essentially be programmed with from creation.” I frowned and looked down at my white knuckles gripping the datapad. “As was our mission to Kamino, I have acquired a copy of these orders.” I cleared my throat and continued. “With the assistance of Padawan Kenobi, I have discovered the information I suspected would be included.” With a shared glance with Obi-Wan, I read the translation I had added after the sentence. 

The council hall fell even more quiet than seemed normal, the only sound a slight breathing noise from Master Koon’s facemask. When I looked up from the datapad I saw 13 sets of eyes trained on me. All save for Obi-Wan, who had lowered his. 

“Is this for real?” Master Gallia said softly. 

I took a breath steadying my own voice. “I’m afraid it is. If you wish to read it for yourself, I have the order highlighted on the datapad.” 

Master Windu stood and approached the three of us before him. His swift movement startled me and I looked up at him a little wide eyed. “Surely you have not learned to read our language sufficiently enough to find a single line that may or may not exist in Aurebesh.” With his last words, he tugged the datapad out of my hand. 

I gave it up easily and shook my head a little at his words. “As I stated, Obi-Wan assisted me with the search, and since our languages are the same spoken, it was not an issue of translation, but just writing what he said in a language I could read.” Mace looked up from the datapad at down at me a moment and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. 

He then looked between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. “And she has not been left alone with this information at any time?” 

My jaw dropped at the implied accusation, and I could hardly hear the two Jedi respond through the sudden pounding of blood in my ears. “You think…you think I planted that order?” My voice was weak to my ears as I continued to process the information. “You think it’s fake?” My voice got stronger, and suddenly any nervousness I may have had facing the council melted away. “You think that, because I’ve gotten stuck here, I have decided to make my life more interesting by creating this wild goose chase, playing with the very future of your society? Well, I have news for you, _Master_ Windu. Even though one of your own, disgruntled as he may be, royally screwed my chances of ever getting home, I decided I would use my knowledge to save you people, because I happen to like a few of you. And if you don’t like it, _Master_ Windu, then you can just fuck off. _Sir!_ ” 

Eyes widened around the council chamber, even Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked surprised. Master Yoda, however, looked as serene as always, and Master Windu, the target of the explosion, looked as if he barely blinked. There was something in his eye, though, and I couldn’t interpret it. Satisfaction, maybe? But at what? After a moment he just nodded and retook his seat. “The Council will notify you once we have made our decision on how to proceed. Thank you.” 

I saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bow to the council in my peripheral vision, but I didn’t, my eyes fixed on Windu. I turned with them, however and walked out of the Council chamber. 

Once the large doors closed behind us, they both turned to me, a questioning look in their eyes. I shrugged, suddenly tired from my burst of anger. “Wow, I really screwed up, didn’t I?” 

Qui-Gon’s mouth turned into a lopsided smile and he walked off to peer out a nearby window. Obi-Wan actually chuckled lightly. “With Master Windu, you can never tell. He was clearly baiting you with his questioning. He wanted to see how you would react.” 

“He was testing me? Did I pass?” 

He glanced toward the closed doors. “Only he knows.” 

I stalked away from Obi-Wan, balling my fists in frustration. “If he didn’t trust me, then why did he allow me to go on this mission anyway? What was this supposed to prove, that I’m hot headed and with a short temper?” 

Obi-Wan gave me an expectant glance and I quickly got his meaning. Calm down. I took a deep breath, loosened my fists, and reached out gently to the force as they had taught me, releasing my frustration. It had become easier and easier since I had resigned myself to being stuck here, and this time the calmness washed over me easily. Another breath and while the memory of the anger and what led up to it was fresh in my mind, I was thinking calmly again. Obi-Wan sensed the change in me and smiled. “I think he is trying to poke holes in your story. It really is almost too farfetched to be believed. Surely you can see that.” 

I frowned. My calmer mind was more able to process the conversation and the situation surrounding it. “I wish I could. I only see what I know, what I’ve seen. For better or worse.” 

“I believe Mace wishes to believe you, and this was not to test you, but his own beliefs.” Qui-Gon walked up behind me from his reflection. “And the beliefs of the Council.” 

I turned, looking up at him. “So all of that was just a show?” 

“In a way. He knows that you believe what you are saying, but there are those on the Council that are skeptical and suspicious. He wanted to show your passion and certainty of the information.” Qui-Gon paused, looking at the council door. “Though I suspect he got more than he bargained for.” 

I looked between the two Jedi, then walked away, leaning up against a wall tiredly. “I’ve not told you what I’ve seen. It’s not graphic, but… I’ve watched Jedi shot down by these clones, the people who should have their backs, the people they fought beside, should have been able to trust. Turn on them with a word. I’ve watched clones march into the Temple and kill everyone inside. Everyone.” I looked up at Obi-Wan and the tear I was controlling slid down my cheek. “There are very few survivors.” The two Jedi watched me, saying nothing. I’d been so tight-lipped about what I knew, but the thought that I’d come this far, been through so much, and now my knowledge along with the proof I had been able to produce was being debated in a committee, did nothing but frustrate me. I stood from the wall and walked over to the window, trying not to give into my frustration. “Even if they won’t stop this, I’ll find a way to. I will not lose this chance I have been given to save hundreds of lives. I have to. It’s why I’m here.” 

“The Council agrees.” I turned at the voice. Master Windu stood at the doors of the council chamber as some of the council members filed out behind him. “It seems your...” 

“Outburst?” I offered up. 

He made no acknowledgement of my interjection but continued. “...Impassioned speech helped sway some of the undecided council members to your cause. The Council has ordered a full investigation into the cloning order on Kamino.” 

As his words registered, my frustration quickly receded. “Master Jinn and I have requested the Kaminoans not begin the actual cloning process until contacted by the council.” 

He nodded. “Good, that will give us ample time to conduct our investigation.” Without another word, Master Windu walked off with the rest of the council. The last to leave the chamber, Master Yoda, looked over at the three of us and gave me a small smile as he walked off. 

I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. “That’s it? It’s done?” 

Qui-Gon walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Once the council witnesses for themselves what you have discovered, the clone production will surely come to an end. I’d say yes, it is done.” 

I ran my fingers through my hair. “Now what?” I said to myself. Obi-Wan came up to me with a question in his eye. “I mean, if this is why I am here, what happens now?” 

“Well, I suppose you can continue your search for your way home.” 

“Yeah, I could.” I said, and for that split second, I was happy about the prospect of finding my way home. But the memories of the last few months rushed in upon me. My friends, my experiences, my accomplishments. Here I was, I had the opportunity to be more than I was and that little voice in my head wasn’t so little anymore. “Couldn’t I?” 

Obi-Wan could hear the uncertainty in my voice. “Aiacha, are you all right?” 

“I’m fine.” I said with a smile that I did not feel. “I just need some time to think about things. Thank you…” I then turned to Qui-Gon and gave him a small bow. “Both of you for everything.” After an awkward pause I nodded to myself and headed to where I had time and space to think, back to my rooms. 

It was dark and quiet in my rooms, despite the view of the city-planet of Coruscant just outside of it. I stood and admired the view for a moment, and I realized it didn’t fill me with shocked awe anymore. Sure, it was a beautiful view, but it felt like overlooking New York. Comfortable. 

Had I been here so long that what was once strange and wonderful was now commonplace? I frowned; commonplace was not the right word. Certainly, looking over Coruscant from my own rooms surrounded by Jedi was not commonplace. Dare I say it was starting to feel like home? 

I looked at a corner of my room. It had felt empty before and I had moved a table over to fill it. I moved the table back and laid one of the workout mats I had into the corner. With a satisfied nod to myself I knelt down on the mat and closed my eyes, letting the force wash over me and drift into meditation. 

I opened my eyes about an hour later. After everything that had happened today, my meditations helped me order and organize my thoughts, releasing my remnant stress and anxiety into the force. But I was no closer to any answers. I think I was still trying to ask the right questions. 

I looked at my bed behind the dividing wall. Maybe a full night’s sleep will bring out the right questions. More likely create new, I thought to myself, but knew I needed some real rest. I dropped my belt and tabard on the sofa when a knock came on the door. “Just…just a moment.” I said, refastening my outer tunic. Opening my door, I was surprised to see Master Yoda standing there, leaning on his walking stick. “Master Yoda?” 

“Mmm. Come in, may I?” 

“Oh, yes, of course.” I said, stepping aside. He walked in with purpose, heading right for my sofa. I closed the door and met him there, trying not to let confusion and concern show on my face. “Why the visit, Master?” I said, pushing my belt over and sitting in the sofa beside him. 

“Need I a reason?” He said with a small smile on his face. “Checking up on you I am.” 

“That’s kind, Master, but I’m fine.” 

He put the walking stick aside and turned fully to me. “Confused you are. Conflicted.” 

I bit my lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was projecting.” 

“You are not. Calm around you, the force is. Your control, quite good it is.” He reached out and patted my knee. “But sense it I do.” 

I swallowed. There was no hiding this from him. “I should be happy. The clones will be stopped, the Jedi are safe. I can go home, right? But now I’m not sure I want to.” 

“Mmm. Right he was. Changed, you are, yes?” 

I looked down at my hands. “Maybe. Something is different, but I’m not sure what. Master, what if I stay? Where would I live? The temple is a place for Jedi, and I’ll never be one.” 

Yoda nodded slowly, thoughtful. “About that, we shall see. Arrangements can be made I am sure.” 

I looked at him. “If I find a way, if I go back now, how do I explain missing for all these months? My planet has no outside contact, no space travel. No force.” 

“Not entirely true that is.” He said. “Ability to sense the force you have gained, but the force may have always been all around you.” 

“So I will be able to sense it. I may be the only one…” 

“True that may be.” He said, sounding a little sad. “But back with your family you will be.” 

I shook my head. “I lived alone. I was lucky if I saw my family twice a year. I’ve accepted the loss of my family. If I were to leave now, I… I would lose family all over again.” I took in a breath and looked over at Master Yoda. “If the force brought me here, I am here for a reason. And it will show me when it is time to go home.” 

“Sensible, that is. And until such time, home the Temple shall remain for you.” 

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” I shifted a little and the hilt of the lightsaber poked me in the side. Suddenly a question came to me and I twisted, unhooking the saber from the belt. “Master Yoda, whose lightsaber is this? It’s a bonded crystal, who is it bonded to?” He tilted his head in a question. “Obi-Wan explained it to me. I can feel it, it’s different than the training sabers.” 

He reached out and I placed the lightsaber in his small hands. “Mmm. To an old Padawan of mine, it did belong.” I guess my face showed the surprise I felt and he laughed slightly. “Training Jedi for 750 years I have. Many more Padawans than Dooku I have had. This boy, older when he arrived at the temple he was, not quite Anakin’s age, but already lived enough for a lifetime he had. Always had questions, always wanted to understand. Did not like to fight, but grew to be good at it by necessity. Remind me of him, you do.” 

He handed the lightsaber back to me and I looked down at it, surprised that Yoda would let me carry a lightsaber that I’m sure meant something to him. “If I may ask, what happened to him?” 

“Killed, he was. On a mission to his home world, not yet a year a Knight” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Mourn him do not. Still with us in the force he is.” 

I took a good look at it, running my fingers over the ridges, noticing small imperfections, nicks and scrapes. Marks of use. Something Obi-Wan had mentioned flowed to the front of my mind. “Is this the lightsaber he built while he was your Padawan?” 

Yoda looked down at the lightsaber, seemingly getting lost in a memory. “Mmm. Had the hardest time aligning the crystal, he did.” 

The lightsaber seemed to grow heavier with the memory attached to it. I held it close, feeling even more honored to hold it then when it was first presented to me by Qui-Gon. “Thank you, Master, for entrusting me with this.” 

“He would have liked you, I think. Now, I must go.” Yoda said, slipping off of the sofa and taking up his walking stick. I walked him to the door, the lightsaber still in my hand. 

“Thank you for stopping by, Master. And for this.” I said, motioning to the lightsaber. 

“Live up to his memory I know you will.” And with a nod he was gone. 

I closed the door and turned into my small common room. I picked up the discarded tabard and belt, placing them neatly on the dresser, then readied for bed, placing the lightsaber on the nightstand beside me. Keeping it close. 

The next morning when I woke everything felt different. Suddenly, there lie before me an uncertain world, full of possibilities. It felt as if the weight of the clones had been lifted from my shoulders, and that lightened load made even the smallest thing easier. My morning meditation came smoothly, I found it much easier to finish the book that I was reading to practice my Aurebesh, and I asked the librarians for a new book at a higher level. I even spent some time in the gardens, not so much in meditation but simply listening to the lifeforce as it flowed around me. 

When the time for my lightsaber class arrived, I walked into the sparring room with a renewed feeling of confidence. Obi-Wan noticed it immediately. “You’ve decided to stick around for a while?” He said, stripping off his belt and outer tunic. 

“I figured I could stand to learn a thing or two more.” I said, copying his movements. The new tunics and the belt with the lightsaber already felt comfortable to walk around the temple in. 

He tossed me a practice lightsaber and he swung around the lit blade. “What would you like to do today?” 

“Tell you what, why don’t you just give me what you’ve got. No holding back.” 

That caused him to pause. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, or…” 

I twirled the practice lightsaber and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Come at me.” 

Obi-Wan nodded hesitantly but attacked as I had asked. I felt my blade hit each mark as it was supposed to, tightly and cleanly striking his blade. For a second, I was reminded of fencing as I felt my body smoothly transition from position to position. The feeling dissipated as Obi-Wan vaulted over me, attempting to strike my unprotected back. I followed him around and had a guard up before his blade attacked. Emboldened by the apparent ease of the block, I took the advantage and attempted by own attack. I seemed to have caught him off guard as it was an attack neither he nor Qui-Gon had taught me, but he was undeterred. 

We went on like that for I don’t know how long. I had seen Obi-Wan fight before and knew he was fast, but each strike seemed slow, intentional, as if he was giving me a chance to perfect my form with each movement. Finally I saw, rather sensed, an opening. He vaulted up and over again, and I reached out with my off hand and pulled at his feet with the force, just enough for him to land off balance. Before he could regain his footing, I kicked him square in the chest. Combined with the slight tug, he tumbled to the floor. I rushed above him and placed my blade at his neck, almost surprised I was breathing heavily. 

He looked up from the floor in surprise, his eyes flickering between my blade and me. “I yield.” He said, also breathing heavy, then asked, “how did you do that?” 

I disengaged the saber and helped him up. “Do what?” 

He came to his feet and replaced his saber. “Any of it. You’ve never moved that fast before.” 

“Fast? Everything felt slow. Or at least deliberate. I thought you weren’t going to pull any punches.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I didn’t.” He eyes me a moment. “What’s different with you?” 

I looked at the saber hilt, turning it in my hands. “I’m not sure. Today, everything seems to be falling into place. Everything seems, well, right.” 

“Perhaps it is the concern you have been holding on to that had been holding you back, slowing your progress.” 

I shrugged and walked over to where our belts lie. “Maybe. I’ve just not felt as comfortable here as I did this morning, all day.” I placed the practice lightsaber down next to my belt and pulled the proper one off its clip. I looked at it for a moment and, after stepping into an open space, ignited it. A bright yellow blade jumped from the hilt. “How different is it with a real blade?” 

Obi-Wan walked over, looking at the new lightsaber. “I’ve not seen many yellow blades before. It’s very similar, just the chance of injury is much higher. It’s not just a little shock if you make a mistake, you know.” 

I whipped the blade around a little, testing the feel. It felt more comfortable in my hands than the practice blade. There was a gentle vibration in the hilt, and the sensation of the blade was pleasant in my hands. “Can we give it a shot? Just a couple passes.” 

He paused for a moment, then smiled and went for his own lightsaber. “Sure. You need to try it some time, right?” 

He held out his bright blue saber blade and let me strike it with the new yellow blade a couple times. The sensation was not much different, if anything each strike gave me more information than I ever got from a hit with the practice blade. I could tell where my blade was, where his blade was, how much harder or lighter I needed to strike with it. I almost felt I could fight with my eyes closed. All of this realization must have shown on my face, because I saw a satisfied smile come to Obi-Wan’s face. “Ready?” He asked, dropping into a guard. 

I answered with one of my own. “Ready.” 

We started with the positions and strikes he taught me when I first began learning. Since I knew these so well, I concentrated on the blade itself, where in space the blade sat in relation to his blade, his body, my body. This information was much clearer to me than it ever was with the practice lightsaber and I found myself trying to move faster in the practice strikes. 

“Take it slow.” I heard Obi-Wan say, “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

I frowned and pulled back. A little. He felt that change and sped his strikes to match my moderate pace. He moved into harder movements and I kept up well. As we practiced, I let myself open up to the force swirling around us. The sensation was almost overwhelming. I gasped, and almost got caught by a strike by Obi-Wan. “Concentrate.” He reminded me but did not slow. I worked hard to keep my mind on the sparring as well as the force running around us, between us, through us. 

I was pretty sure I saw a smile come to Obi-Wan’s face and I felt him speed up a little more. But he didn’t? Suddenly, our sparring felt like the previous duel with the practice lightsabers. Slow, intentional. I saw his moves before he made them. My blade was there to block them while I saw openings of attack for myself. His blade was there to block me when I did and I could see where his next attack would fall. 

Gradually, Obi-Wan slowed his blade and stopped, taking a step away from me. The overwhelming sensations caught up with me and I fell to my knees, switching the lightsaber off almost as an automatic movement. I was panting and sweating and tears rolled from my eyes. Was I crying? I heard the sound of another lightsaber disengaging and Obi-Wan appeared at my side. His small smile had grown and he placed his arm around my shoulders. I looked over at him, still catching my breath. “And that is how it feels for me.” He said quietly. 

“That…was…extraordinary.” I got out. 

After a quiet moment he stood, helping me to my feet; I was almost surprised I could stand after that. I reflexively looked around. Nothing around me had changed, but I had this feeling that everything had changed. “You should go meditate. It will help sort all of the sensations.” I nodded and went to find myself a quiet corner when I caught out of the corner of my eye two people who had entered the sparring room, Qui-Gon and, of all people, Master Yoda. I sat crosslegged in the spot where we sat the first time and let myself drop into a calming meditation, curiously stepping through the new door that had been opened before me.


	10. Chapter 10

I was walking through a blue hallway. Any details seemed to blur and get foggy the more I tried to concentrate on them. Maybe there was smoke in the air, I couldn’t tell. I was walking forward but I wasn’t sure where I was going. Suddenly, the haze before me began to glow an eerie red. My lightsaber was already in my hand (when had I drawn it?) and I lit it, a bright yellow to combat the red glow. A figure stepped from the red glow, himself holding a lightsaber, the red of the blade looking sharp and deadly. “You have interfered with our plans for the last time, child.” 

I knew the voice, even if all the features of the face weren’t clear. “Tyranus. I’ve stopped you. The clones are no more.” 

“You think my master will allow his plans to be ruined by a false Jedi?” 

Suddenly, the light behind me, which was dominated by my yellow lightsaber began to glow red as well. I turned hesitantly, trying to keep my eyes on the man before me to get a look at what was approaching me from behind. A second figure appeared from the fog, this one wearing a black flowing cloak, moving in the nonexistent breeze. The hood remained up on the cloak, but I felt a set of eyes bore into me. “I will have the end of the Jedi. And of you.” 

The black cloaked figure also produced a lightsaber from the flowing folds, this one somehow lit black with flickering flames. Before I could say anything, the two of them rushed in upon me. I held my saber up in a guard, but I knew… 

…I woke up with a jolt, both sweating and shivering, gasping for breath. My eyes wildly search around me and only saw my rooms in the temple, no foggy blue hallway. No attacking Sith. I pushed myself up on unsteady legs and walked to my small kitchen for a drink. I stood in the kitchen, leaning hard on the counter, holding the cold glass to my head. Jeez, I thought. Where did that dream come from. It had been over two months since the production of the clones was stopped. Since then everything had been quiet, and I was really beginning to enjoy life at the temple. Some of the other Jedi were becoming friendly with me, I was no longer an oddity. Nikko had become as good of a friend as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Thanks to Obi-Wan’s teachings, I was getting rather skilled at force manipulation. And I was actually getting to the point where I could hold my own against experienced Jedi with a lightsaber, both in speed and physicality, being able to perform some of the fantastic acrobatic skills I could only imagine months before. 

And now this. 

I walked back to the sofa and dropped onto it, my body having calmed down from the dream. The Sith were still out there. Dooku was still out there, that I knew. I supposed it was time to face the big question. Was Palpatine Sidious in this timeline as well? 

I placed the glass aside and walked over to an empty corner of the room with only a small mat. I sat cross-legged on the mat, placed my hands on my knees and let my mind drop into a meditation. Perhaps I would find some hints this way. 

My eyes opened an hour or so later. I felt calmer now that I saw a clear path in front of me. I might have been brought here to stop the production of the clones, but I knew I had the information needed to stop the Sith as well. I would start with the person I knew would believe me. 

After getting cleaned up from my sweaty dream, I headed out to talk to Qui-Gon. 

As I was heading to grab something to eat, I happened to catch a glimpse of Qui-Gon at the end of the hallway. I rushed to catch up. 

He must have heard me coming and turned. “Aiacha! How are you?” 

“Qui-Gon, good. Look, are you busy?” 

“Not for a while. Obi-Wan and Anakin will be back in a few hours.” 

“That’s perfect. Can we talk? In private?” I added hastily. 

He frowned. “Is everything well?” 

“Yes, Yes, it’s fine. It’s just, I’ve had a dream, and I think there are some things we need to talk about.” 

He thought for a short moment, then nodded. “Of course. I was just heading back to the rooms.” 

I nodded. “Then I’ll join you.” 

As we entered their rooms, Qui-Gon headed for one of the chairs in the common room. I first headed into the small kitchen; he had just finished raising one boy, and had another living there, there was always food around. I took a small pallie out of a bowl and then headed for a chair myself, taking a bite on the way. 

“So, tell me about your dream, my friend.” 

I thought for a moment, taking another bite. “It’s not so much the dream, I think, but the situation it has reminded me of. I think perhaps my job is not yet done.” 

His eyebrow went up, but he said nothing, allowing me to continue. 

“Back on Kamino, when Taun We said they received the payment from Serenno. That leads us to believe that Dooku ordered the clones, yes?” 

Qui-Gon nodded, but made no other reaction. It had been two months or so since Dooku left the order, and while I was sure he had made peace with the fact that his master had left, I knew that the information I was about to deliver would be a further blow. 

I placed the pallie aside and clasped my hands before me as Qui-Gon looked on me with patience. “Dooku didn’t order the clones on his own.” I started. “I mean, it wasn’t solely his idea.” I could hear an echo of a rough, gravelly voice in my head, _‘Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design.’_

Qui-Gon nodded slightly, not wanting to interrupt me. I caught something in his eye and wondered if it was relief. After all, Dooku was his master, how could he be the architect of something that would eventually destroy the Jedi. 

I decided to show all of my cards, but I was still hesitant. “He…he was under orders, I think.” 

“You think?” He asked not in disbelief, but desiring clarification. After all, I supposedly knew all that was to happen. 

“Not everything is clearly revealed, but this is really more putting the pieces together.” He nodded, so I continued. “There is a man whom is bent on the destruction of the Jedi. I think he’s worked his whole life to do such.” My legs started to shake and I stood, pacing toward the window. Qui-Gon made no move to stop me; he looked as if he was racing to assemble the puzzle as I handed him each piece. “He started his plan years ago. Each day, each decision bringing him one step closer. In fact, it’s possible that this plan was started by someone other than him and he inherited it, but I’m not sure about this.” 

“There is much you are unsure of.” He said softly but that didn’t keep him from taking my words seriously. 

I turned back from the window and sighed lightly. “I’ve inferred a lot of this; taken bits and pieces of conversation and tried to turn it into a history. I’m pretty sure I’m right.” 

He nodded again. “And who is this mystery person, for whom the destruction of the Jedi is paramount?” Even as he spoke the words another piece fell into place and his eyebrows lifted. “Sith.” He spoke quietly, and then “Maul?” 

I shook my head. “No, not Maul. He was only an apprentice, but his master is the one I’m worried about. His name is Darth Sidious.” 

“So Master Windu was incorrect. The Sith have returned.” 

“Well, yes and no. The Sith have made themselves known again, sure. But I don’t think they ever really left. Sidious had a master as well, one he brags about murdering himself. I think they went underground, removing themselves from the Jedi’s radar, so to speak.” 

Qui-Gon slowly let the words travel over him. “It is possible, but if and where they have been hiding is not foremost in my mind. This Sith, this Darth Sidious, would you know him on sight?” 

Before I answered a red flag went up in my mind. What if it wasn’t Palpatine? So far everything was as I had seen in the movies, but what if this was different and Palpatine turned out to be only an overly-ambitious politician. “Maybe.” 

The thoughtful look broke and he looked at me questioningly. “Maybe? I thought…” 

“I might be wrong. There is nothing guaranteeing that how I believe things are is how they truly are.” His glance didn’t change so I continued. “I didn’t tell the Council about the clones until I was sure, did I? I need to be sure about this as well.” 

He relaxed a little. “And how do you propose to confirm your suspicions?” 

Yes, how did I think I would do this. I couldn’t certainly walk up to the Supreme Chancellor, shake his hand and ask him if he was Darth Sidious. If it were true, it would probably get me killed. If not, it would be pretty rude. Besides, he’s been under the radar of the Jedi for so long… “He’s been hiding from the Jedi because no one suspects him. I do. Do you think that may be enough to see through his mask?” 

Qui-Gon pondered the question for a moment, then nodded slowly. “For a trained Jedi, it might.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve been paying attention to you and Obi-Wan. If I can get close to him, I should be able to tell.” 

“Where will you find him?” 

I quickly decided I could answer that question vaguely enough. “The Senate.” I rubbed the back of my neck a little. “I’ll find him in the Senate.” 

I saw Qui-Gon start a little at what he took as an accusation. “This Sith is a Senator?” 

“No, not necessarily. Please, Qui-Gon, it’s best I say nothing else until I am sure.” 

Qui-Gon nodded. He had never pushed me to reveal any information before I was ready since I arrived and I appreciated it. “Then perhaps we should head for the Senate right away for you to discover the identity of this Sith.” 

I bit my lip and shook my head. “Qui-Gon, you shouldn’t come with me. You or Obi-Wan. I need to keep this quiet, and the two of you are well known to this person.” 

He raised an eyebrow at that. “You don’t expect to do this alone, do you?” I shook my head, already thinking about the answer to what I knew would be his next question. “Who do you plan to have accompany you?”


	11. Chapter 11

As we approached the Senate Rotunda, a structure that dwarfed us further and further with each step, I felt the butterflies in my stomach turn into hummingbirds and wasps. I thought it was the prospect of seeing all the senators and being face to face with Palpatine. But when my stomach did a somersault when a blue robed senate guard bowed to Nikko and I, I realized the true source of my nervousness. 

“Nikko, I’m impersonating a Jedi. Around all these senators.” I said as softly as I could. 

Master Nikko Kyto nodded as we were passed by another group of Senate Guards then looked at me and gave me a small smile. “Don’t worry. Most of these senators have never met a Jedi in person. All they know and respond to are the robes.” 

A corner of my mouth went up. “Clothes make the man.” 

That elicited a larger smile. “Sounds about right.” As we walked closer to the rotunda, he waved his hand out to encompass the crowd milling about, all finely dressed senators and aides. “You know more about the Jedi than most of whom you see. You understand our mission, our tenets, our sense of honor and commitment and, I have noticed, have begun to honor the same. Let the clothes make you.” 

Suddenly the butterflies were gone. A sense of calm resolve washed over me and I felt my shoulders relax and straighten, my strides become more confident. I was conscious of how my robes fit me, how they moved as I walked. I felt Nikko could sense my blossoming confidence as his strides lengthened slightly. I matched his and slowly I could almost see an outside view of we appeared, strides matching, an aura around us that was sensed by those we passed, turning to watch us. 

We approached an entrance to the rotunda flanked by two more blue-robed senate guards. With a scant nod they allowed us to pass, and we entered the halls of the Senate. I had gotten a quick look at a hallway in Episode II, and I realized that the halls may all look alike. Very little decoration adorned the walls, but the carpeting and the architecture seemed to be of fine quality. 

As we walked, I tried not to stare at the rainbow of people walking about. The hall had a sense of urgency to it and I had a feeling we had arrived not long before the senate would be called into session. 

Nikko said nothing to me as we walked, but I could feel his eyes occasionally look down at me. I felt relaxed with him beside me, partially because I knew he’d be able to find his way out; I was too distracted looking at everything to remember which direction the entrance was in in this slightly curving hallway. 

His stride broke slightly as he swept his arm out and reached for the wall. As I turned, I saw the doors of the elevator he called open with a hiss. He let me step in before him, and once I turned, the doors were already closing behind him. He touched a button and we began to head up, but the movement of the elevator was so smooth I hardly felt it. 

Nikko turned to me and his countenance softened, a smile coming to his lips. “What do you think?” 

“It doesn’t seem as large as it looks from the outside.” 

“That’s by design. The Senate Chamber is the centerpiece. The hallways were designed conservatively and compactly, both not to pull attention from the chambers and so that the most room is used by the senators.” 

The doors slid open a moment later to another hallway, similarly decorated but a different color. “The Jedi have an office and pod on this floor, though it is not often used, it won’t be a surprise to see two Jedi occupying it.” 

I nodded as we walked down the hall and into a room on the inside of the curve. Inside was a sparsely decorated office, a few chairs and tables, nothing more than utilitarian furnishings. There was a clear wall at the end, and I got my first real glimpse of the Senate Chamber. I gawked at it for a moment from this side of the glass. “It’s incredibly large.” 

“It is. Very intimidating to anyone who is not used to it and even to those that are. Ready?” 

I looked at Nikko and, settling myself, nodded. He slid the door before us open and we stepped out onto the pod. 

The Senate Chamber stretched in all directions from the pod we stood in, with a similar platform in the middle. I tried not to marvel at the room around me, but I did find my eyes wandering. Nikko came up from behind me and sat on a cushion in the front of the pod. “Surely all of this bureaucracy could take place in a smaller, more reasonably sized hall, but the Senators seem to like the grandness of the chamber. I think it’s overkill, but what do I know.” 

I smiled and was about to say something when movement caught my eye. There were two figures appearing at the center of the chamber. I remembered the name of one of them, Mas Amedda, but the name of the woman eluded me. Their appearance seemed to be a sign, and the sound of the assembled senators came down to a soft roar. He cleared his throat and announced the Supreme Chancellor to the dais. 

Sheev Palpatine appeared between the two already present and began to address the Senate. I heard nothing of what he said, however. I did as Obi-Wan had taught me; I reached out gently with the force to take in a sense of the man and all I could feel was an inky blackness, which turned to a runny oil. I tried to shut him out, but now that I could sense him that was all I could feel. The oil seemed to crawl up my arms and churn my stomach. As gracefully and unhurriedly as I possibly could, I walked back into the office we walked through, found a trash bin and threw up, heading deeper into the office so that I could not be seen. 

Nikko appeared at my side a moment afterward, brushing my hair back. “Aiacha?” 

I went to talk, and my stomach convulsed again. After a second round of throwing up, I dropped back to the nearest chair. “It’s him. Nikko, I’m sure of it. I could feel this darkness rolling off him. As soon as he appeared, I felt it.” 

Nikko nodded, handing me a tissue. “Yes, that was a pretty definite reaction. We have the information we need. Come, let us head back to the council.” 

I nodded and he pulled me up, a little drained from throwing up. Taking a deep breath I gathered myself and tried to project the same confidence as I did as we walked in. 

I stood nervously, trying hard not to fidget. Nikko had left for a moment to arrange transport back to the temple and told me to remain behind. My stomach was still queasy from emptying itself and I felt the stress begin to catch up with me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and consciously called on the force to calm both my mind and my stomach. As I reopened them, I felt better but my surroundings felt wrong. It was similar to the sensation I got from sensing the Supreme Chancellor, but not as oily, just dark. Wrong. After a moment, I realized what it was, as there was one other time I had felt it. “Dooku.” 

As if my words summoned him, he stepped through a crowd of tourists. “I am impressed. I would not have expected you of all people to sense me.” 

Suddenly my whole body changed as if instinct. My mind cleared, my stomach calmed instantly and lay quiet. And my muscles seemed to tighten as if they knew a fight was going to happen before me. “You’ve shown yourself once before to me. I know you from that.” 

He walked up to me casually as if talking about the weather. “Ah yes. When you were dabbling with that holocron. Amazing amount of power it took to activate that one. I just had to know what it did.” 

My eyes narrowed. “It was supposed to get me home. But your interference destroyed the portal and damaged the holocron.” 

He had the decency to look surprised, but not remorseful. “Pity. But surely the Jedi couldn’t have a barely trained child unlocking such a powerful holocron. I suppose I was protecting my interests at the time.” 

As I retorted, somehow I felt the force behind my words, telling me I was saying what had to be said. “I’m unsure of what your master said creating the clones would accomplish Tyranus, but I can tell you that the clones would ultimately be used to destroy both the Jedi and the Republic. He will form an empire with what remains of the Republic, naming himself emperor, and there is no room for you in his plans. The truth is I have seen the future, and there is none for you.” 

He stood for a moment, genuinely stunned, probably from the use of his Sith name. What I had said felt like the right thing to do, but I realized he now knew I knew who his master was. As soon as he regained his momentarily lost composure, the small smile on his face told me I wouldn’t be leaving without a fight. “My master is pursuing other avenues, but I find now that you cannot be allowed to go before the council with what you know.” And suddenly his lightsaber was in his hand, ignited. 

His look of surprise returned for a moment as I let the cloak I was wearing drop from my shoulders and I drew my own lightsaber, the one entrusted to me by the council those months ago. “I plan on reporting all I know to the council.” I said as a small part of my mind went on alert. This wasn’t sparring with Obi-Wan with training ‘sabers. Here I was, facing a once-Jedi Master known as one of the finest lightsaber combatants, now Sith and fueled by the dark side with a real lightsaber that can just as easily take a limb or a head. 

His moment of surprise turned into a sneer. “So be it, Jedi,” he said with scorn and attacked. 

I had expected a violent attack and I was not disappointed. His blade moved as a blur and it was all I could do just to keep up. After the initial attack, however, things changed. 

His strikes and mine became deliberate, precise. For a moment it reminded me of the first sparring session I had with Obi-Wan after we reported to the council about the clones. But it was only a vague similarity, as Dooku was faster than Obi-Wan, using a style more like fencing. Even with the deliberateness of each strike, I could feel how fast he moved. 

I struggled to match his speed, my reactions to his attacks barely fast enough. Once or twice I wasn’t, rewarding him with a grunt as he scratched my thigh or the smell of burning hair as he came a little too close to my head. 

I refused to give in, however. I knew that the moment I buckled, I was dead. I was fighting for my life. 

I tried to attack, encouraged as I barely swiped his forearm. While he surely had the upper hand, I did turn the fight in my favor once or twice, trading swipes to his leg and slicing his cloak. 

All the sudden he jumped back far out of my blade reach and held himself at a casual en-garde. I fell into my own, breathing hard. 

“I must admit, I am doubly impressed. Able to use the force to your advantage even as fear rolls within you.” 

He was right; I had tamped the fear I had back, knowing it would only cause me to act irrationally. I held my guard, trying hard not to listen to his words. 

“Delve into that fear. It will make you stronger, more powerful.” 

“I will not.” I said through gritted teeth. His words only fed my fear and it was harder to keep it down. “That is the way to the dark side.” 

“You are untrained. You would make a fine dark Jedi. I will train you, and your strength will blossom under my tutelage.” 

As Dooku spoke, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I was easily able to place the fear aside and gave him a smile, looking at him through my lashes. “You cannot turn me, Darth Tyranus.” 

A look of surprise washed over his face, but it settled back into the mask he wore, darker and more threatening. “Then you will die.” 

My off hand, stretched out before me, turned and waved him on. “If I must.” 

I held my guard for the attack that never came. He just stood there, barely moving, his mask turning to anger. “What is this?” he shouted. 

“Questions we have to ask you, my old padawan.” Master Yoda walked up beside me, leaning on his gimmer stick as he stopped. “Curious of your relation to the dark side, I am.” 

As I relaxed, confused, I started to realize where my sense of calm came from as members of the council began to reveal themselves from the crowd that had formed. I hadn’t even noticed the crowd or sensed any of the Jedi walk up as we fought. 

To my other side I felt Master Windu come up. “We have been informed that Knight Aiacha has information to reveal to us, some concerning you, Count Dooku.” He said, putting a sarcastic stress on his honorific. 

I slowly recovered from my initial shock at the cavalry arriving and, extinguishing the saber I still held, replaced it on my hip. I heard Dooku say something as four council members approached him, holding him still with the force, but the words did not register with me, Windu’s words still echoing in my head. As the crowd divided and the council members walked off with Dooku, I looked at Master Windu. “Knight Aiacha?” I asked in a weak voice, not having heard a council member use that title yet. I was surprised at how winded I still was. 

“Honorary it is, to be sure.” I heard Master Yoda say, but before I turned, Windu continued. “But you have earned it. And my trust.” He said, a bare smile coming to his lips. 

I smiled, knowing this was probably the highest personal compliment I would get from him, then stepped back to face both of them and bowed deeply. “Thank you Masters.” 

Windu nodded. “We expect your report in one half hour in the council chambers. 

“Yes, Master.” I said, feeling different about what was before me. And the two senior members of the Jedi Council left, following Dooku and his captors. 

I barely took a breath when Nikko came up behind me, my cloak over one arm and I blurted out the first words to come to my head. “Where were you?” 

To my surprise he let out a short laugh. “I was held up. By the time I was able to arrange transport I sensed something was wrong, so I contacted the council.” I slipped my cloak on as he spoke and I slowly began to relax from my ordeal. “When I saw what was happening, I believed Dooku would behave irrationally if half the council descended on him. We decided to apprehend him with a little more subtlety.” I saw an air taxi settle not far from us and Nikko motioned to it. “Now, come along. We don’t have much time before we go before the council.” 

I grimaced as I sat, fabric pulling away from the blood onto which it dried on my thigh. “Will we have a chance to stop at the healers? I think I should have my leg looked at. It’s going to hurt once all this adrenalin wears off.” 

He nodded and the air taxi started off towards the temple. After a few moments of silence Nikko looked over at me. “What you did back there, and I’m not sure how you did it, but it’s just short of amazing. Dooku is, was, one of the finest swordsmen in the order.” 

I took a breath and looked down at my hands. My right hand was still red where I tightly gripped my lightsaber. “Did I tell you I sparred with Obi-Wan and beat him?” He shook his head. “I told Obi-Wan at the time that something had changed and everything was falling into place. Well, that was only the beginning. The fight with Dooku…well, I’ve never fought for my life before, Nikko. Maybe it was that realization that this was truly was real and not me whacking away with a plastic sword, or even a foil, that made everything click.” He sat there quietly as I opened up to him. “Ever since the holocron was destroyed, I’ve felt different. I’m changing.” 

He looked at me quietly for a moment, the only sound between us was the gentle roar of the air traffic. He then reached out and placed his hand on my arm. “Change can be good, my friend. Without change, there can be no growth.” 

I looked over at him at his words. “What if I’m here to change more than just the events around me, but to change myself as well?” I hardly even realized I had said it out loud until I heard Nikko give me a bare muffled laugh. 

“Wouldn’t that be interesting.” He said simply and looked out into the traffic in the Coruscant skies.


	12. Chapter 12

For the first time standing before the council, I did not have the nerves that had plagued me. I stood, straight and determined, as Windu spoke. “Knight Aiacha, what do you have to report?” 

Hearing my name like that thrilled me, and I pulled myself up taller before responding. “Masters, I have verified the identity of the Dark Lord of the Sith.” 

They were quiet and for a moment, I wondered if they expected me to accuse Dooku. “A member of the Senate, it is?” asked Master Yoda, prompting me. 

“In a manner of speaking. It is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.” 

This time the silence was stunned. Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at me as if this was some kind of joke. “Surely not. He has been in the public eye for years, as respected member of the Senate.” He and some of the others glanced at Nikko, standing by my side. I looked over at him as well, expectantly. 

“I believe it to be true. Upon seeing the Chancellor for the first time, her reaction was,” He paused for a moment, then said, “Dramatic.” 

“Dramatic?” Windu asked, his eyes fixing back on me. 

“I vomited.” I said plainly. “The sense of the darkness as I looked on him was so great and, I will admit, unexpected, that it made me physically ill. There is no doubt in my mind.” 

“And Dooku?” Master Gallia asked uncertainly. “How does he fit into all of this?” 

I shook my head a little. “I’m not entirely sure when he started, but when Maul was killed on Naboo, Sidious lost an apprentice. Dooku became that apprentice.” 

“Sidious?” 

“The name Palpatine has taken, or was given, as a Sith lord.” 

After some shared glances and passed whispers, the attention turned back to me. “And how do you propose we continue? Since no one but you seems to sense Palpatine’s sinister nature, any attempt by the Jedi to remove him will taste of rebellion.” 

I frowned as I thought. “I think the Senate would agree if they could see the evil for themselves.” I looked back up as an idea began to shine in my eyes. “What if he did reveal himself, in front of all the senators? Would that be enough to dispel any rumors?” 

“After hiding for so long a time, unwilling to remove his disguise he will be.” 

“I think I could persuade it out of him. I don’t know if he knows of me through Dooku, but my knowledge of him will, I think, knock him off balance just enough to get him to slip.” 

“We would have to confront him before the Senate. If you are incorrect...” 

“I haven’t been wrong yet, and I’m not wrong about this. And it will have to be soon, I’m sure he knows about Dooku by now.” 

“Quickly and decisively we must act, if we are to rid the republic of this threat.” Yoda stated, tapping his gimmer stick to emphasize his words. 

“It must be done now, while the Senate is in session,” I found myself saying before I realized it. 

I was surprised when many of the council nodded their heads in agreement. After assessing the people around him, Mace stood. “The council is in agreement. We shall confront the Supreme Chancellor before the Senate and hopefully,” he continued, eyeing me, “Put this dark chapter to a close.” 

The council filed out, splitting into two groups. Master Windu motioned for me to follow him, Master Yoda and three other Councilors. Nikko made his presence known as he touched my shoulder. I let out a breath and smiled back at him. 

“And when we get there, just how do you plan to persuade him?” he asked, sounding concerned, but in a professional sort of way. 

I grimaced a little. “I’m working on it.” His eyebrows shot up close to his severe hairline, but said nothing. 

As comforted as I was with Nikko’s presence, I was even further relieved to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon waiting for us at the ship in the hangar. I saw Qui-Gon and Mace exchange some words, then they boarded the ship, Obi-Wan lagging behind. As I approached, Obi-Wan fell into step beside me. 

“You defeated Dooku?” 

I couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Sort of, stalemate, really. Thanks to you. I’ll explain later.” 

The trip to the Senate went much quicker than I had hoped. I spent the short trip alone, gathering my thoughts about Palpatine. Every fact I knew, however insignificant it had been at the time seemed to bubble to the surface. I realized I knew much more of what was to come than what had already happened. I had to use that to my advantage. A phrase kept rolling around in my mind. ‘Everything has gone exactly as I have foreseen.’ He seemed proud that the universe seemed to dance as he pulled the puppet strings. Had he foreseen me? 

The party of Jedi walked into the Senate rotunda with purpose. Nikko had told me it was a day of note when one Jedi entered the Senate, what about nine? I walked at the center of the pack, Nikko on my right, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon one step behind. The guards looked on us with surprise, but not suspicion. I reminded myself that the blue-robed guards were charged to guard the Senate, not solely the Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine had been in power for about a year now; had he formed his red guard? 

We arrived at the office Nikko and I left a short while ago. As we approached the far end of the office, I reflexively glanced at the trash bin. Shaking off the ghost wave of nausea, I took a deep breath and followed the other Jedi onto the pod. 

As the pod filled with Jedi, the surrounding senators began to murmur in curiosity. The murmurs spread through the Senate as water ripples after a single drop. As the noise grew, the Supreme Chancellor stopped his speech and, turning, eyed the drop that caused the disturbance. “Master Windu, Master Yoda.” Palpatine said smoothly, as if this were an everyday sight. “Why may I ask is the senate honored by the presence of not one but nine Jedi?” 

“Words we shall have with you, Chancellor.” Master Yoda stepped aside from his position and nodded toward me. 

I took that as my cue and stepped forward. Taking in a breath and trying to forget the sheer number of beings whose eyes were fixed on me, I began. 

“From your position of power, you have begun to draw a dark veil over the Republic, Chancellor. We are here, I am here to remove that veil.” 

His face did not betray the façade of the kindly old man, but I was sure I felt something tremble. “Young Jedi, whatever do you mean?” 

I listened closely to his words. The fact that he called me a Jedi in very generic terms told me that he didn’t know who I was. Perhaps Dooku felt I wasn’t important enough to mention. “I mean, Chancellor, that I know of your plot to destroy the Republic by war and create your own personal empire. I know of your plans to create an army of clones, your plans to exterminate the Jedi Order.” 

This time he actually paused. “I know not of what you are speaking. I love the Republic and would do what would be necessary to preserve it.” 

“As it would appear from an outside observer. But you see, I have two things in my favor. Your friend Count Dooku is currently being questioned by the rest of the Council not in attendance.” He said nothing; I didn’t expect him to. “The other? I can see through you. Beneath that kindly exterior, I see you for the dark creature you are. You may think everything is as you have foreseen, but you have not foreseen me, Sidious.” 

I heard the muttering change about me. I knew the other Jedi were reaching out with the force to gauge the feeling of those around us, but my concentration was fixed on Sidious, as I had called him out. 

“Now you have traveled into the realm of wild speculation. Of this you have no proof.” 

If he said anything more, I missed it. My mind wildly rushed. Did I have proof? The thought hit me like a thunderbolt. “Perhaps I do. Is the Senator from Naboo in attendance?” 

An amplified “I am” floated up and a pod raised from beneath. A small smile came to my face as I recognized the man standing in the middle. 

“Senator Bibble, sir, if I recall correctly, you were in the audience of the Queen when then-Senator Palpatine contacted her during the blockade of the Trade Federation.” 

Bibble nodded, a little hesitantly. “This is true. I was an advisor for the Queen before she appointed me interim representative for Naboo.” 

“Now, I am going to ask you to remember something that may not have been of consequence at the time. After the Queen spoke with the representatives of the Trade Federation, do you remember what Palpatine spoke of?” 

My eyes shifted to Palpatine as the Senator spoke. “Actually, I do remember since it seemed inconsistent and he was interrupted as the lines were communication were jammed. The senator was surprised that the Neimoidians denied the presence of the Jedi negotiators. He began to say that he had been informed they had arrived when his communication cut out.” 

Palpatine’s face became exaggerated in his denial. “This proves nothing. I spoke with Valorum. I was the representative of Naboo and he kept me appraised of the situation.” 

“Actually, the whole operation was kept secret. Then Supreme Chancellor Valorum spoke of it to no one. If he were here, he would attest to that.” The murmurs increased, and the sound of them only spurred me on. “In fact, Valorum himself did not know that the pair of Jedi had arrived.” I turned to Qui-Gon, standing behind me. “Master Jinn, please tell the Senate what Chancellor Valorum asked of you and your padawan.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and stepped forward. “Supreme Chancellor Valorum requested that myself and my padawan make contact with the commander of the Trade Federation blockade and negotiate a settlement. The mission was to be done in secret and we were to contact him only after the completion of our mission.” 

“And who else knew of this mission?” 

“Outside of myself and my padawan, the pilot and co-pilot of the ship that we were on, subsequently destroyed.” 

“Once again, proving nothing.” Said Palpatine, starting to become annoyed. Or perhaps worried. 

“Actually, Master Jinn, there were three others who knew of the two of you aboard the Trade Federation ship. Nute Gunray, Rune Haako and the one they reported to, a Sith by the name of Lord Sidious. They have both testified to this, a fact that has been recorded but essentially hidden. Chancellor Palpatine, the only way you could have known is if you were told. And you were told, by Nute Gunray in the guise of Lord Sidious.” 

He froze and I pulled myself up, not breaking his gaze. I had caught him in a mistake or, more likely, a calculated risk. “Clever young Jedi.” I heard him say softly, and I wasn’t sure if everyone heard or if he somehow projected it solely to me. “Careful, or your cleverness will get you hurt.” And before I realized it, my whole body constricted with the shock of electricity. It was sharp and instantaneous and when my eyesight finally cleared and focused, I found myself being dragged by my arms into the office and pushed under a desk. 

I struggled to rise and found my arms wouldn’t obey my commands, seeming to want to do their own thing. A tender touch on my arm calmed them and Nikko’s face came into focus. “You said you’d think of something. Seems to have worked.” I tried to speak but he just patted my arm. “Sssh. Take it easy. Stay here and out of the way. We’re meeting a little resistance,” and Nikko was off. 

I blinked slowly to clear my eyesight further as Nikko hurried off. Resistance he said, and I thought I saw swift moving blurs of brown and red pass in front of my eyes. I pushed myself up with shaking arms and hit my head on the underside of the desk. It seemed to help my head clear and I slowly made may way up to my feet from under the desk. Looking around the office, I noticed what may have been scorch marks on the walls; perhaps he had already formed the red guard and summoned them to this office as I spoke. 

Suddenly, I saw proof enter the doorway. A member of the red guard, cloak slung over his shoulder exposing his red and black armor had stopped to look into the office. My eyes widened, knowing he saw me and I ran for the pod. 

I heard him shout for reinforcements as I reached the pod. Swinging the door from the office closed, I heard the impact of two laser bolts strike the door. With a spare moment I closed my eyes and taking a deep breath, recalled Qui-Gon’s words to me. The force works best with a calm, focused mind. I felt a sense of calm urgency come over me with a single thought. Escape the Senate alive. 

As I opened my eyes, I felt my body spring into action. Stepping to the end of the pod, I leaned over and assessed my situation. The senate was empty save for a few gawkers. The pods to either side of me were empty, but that would leave me on the same level as my pursuers. It would have not been too hard to climb onto the pod above, but escape wasn’t up, it was down. 

With a fluid movement, I leapt for the railing at the end of the pod. Grabbing it I flipped over the end, twisted in mid-air and landed facing forward on the pod below me. As I landed, I heard a crash from the pod I had left and realized the guard had broken through. 

Quietly, and with a little more care not to be heard by the guards above me, I headed down two more pods. Landing in the second pod, I entered the office attached, smaller than the one I had left. I stepped from the office into the hallway, being sure that there was no one around. Now, which way to the exit? I had no idea where I was and didn’t want to risk running all the way around the rotunda. I closed my eyes and concentrated, deliberately calling on the force to guide me. I was rewarded with a clear sense to turn right with a warning. I frowned at the warning, but turned right and headed down the hallway, holding tightly to my lightsaber. 

The warning appeared as an armored red guard heading my way. He didn’t say anything, just planted his feet and readied his weapon. My lightsaber was lit and in the guard position before I realized it, and as he fired his weapon, I calmly deflected the blaster bolts back at him, hitting the guard in the shoulder and the knee. As I got closer, I was able to take a swipe at the long rifle he was using and cut it in two, then I force pushed him as I passed. He crumbled down from the bad knee and groaned in pain. I hurried from him, partially because I didn’t know if he was also armed with a blaster, partially because the warning in my head did not cease. 

Up ahead of me, I saw a few people disappear around a corner, and figured that was the way to the exit. I wanted to hurry in that direction, but I felt my feet plant and spin me, my lightsaber quickly raised in a guard. 

“Ah, it’s the clever young Jedi. The one with all the answers.” Sidious stood at the end of the hall from which I had come. He didn’t hold a lightsaber, but his fingertips crackled with lightning. “I will have the end of the Jedi, and I will start with you.” 

My lightsaber raised in front of me and the lightning he hurled toward me was caught by the blade. The lightsaber shook as it caught the lightning and I held onto it tightly. The warning still sounded in my head, but I pushed it aside to concentrate. I knew there was no way I would survive a fight with him, but I would survive as long as possible. 

“You will not be facing just her, Sidious.” 

I turned slowly, not wanting to take my eyes off the Sith Lord in front of me, and saw Qui-Gon, Mace Windu and Yoda standing behind me. 

“Coming with us, you will be, my lord.” 

The power of the force push that hit me was incredible, and I was thrown down the hall into a far wall. Bouncing off the wall, I dropped to the ground and the wound on my thigh split open again, screaming at me. I grit my teeth against the pain and looked around for the lightsaber that dropped out of my hand. The glint from the hilt caught my eye, reflecting the light of green, purple and red flashing down the hall, and I made my way over, half dragging my wounded leg behind me. As I got closer, I reached out and the hilt skittered across the floor into my waiting palm. And none too soon as the force tremored in urgency within my mind. I looked up, my lightsaber already lit and crossed before me, to see a dark blur with a red bar of light flying toward me. The red lightsaber struck against mine, pushing down hard and my right arm shook with stress. 

“You…” the black figure sneered down at me, and the pressure doubled, not just from the lightsaber bearing down on me, but I could feel a sense of force he wielded, dark and oily, pressing me into the ground. With what I felt was the remainder of the strength in my body, my right arm stilled and I pushed against him, lifting him just a foot up from me. 

It seemed to be enough because suddenly the pressure disappeared and I watched the red and black blur fly through the air and down the hall. 

In to a poised and waiting purple blade. 

A second later Obi-Wan was kneeling beside me, breathing heavily, hands on my shoulders. “Are you okay?” 

I nodded, my whole body drooping into his hands. A weariness I had never felt settled over me and my head dropped against his chest. “What just happened?” 

One of his hands rested on my head with a pat. “I’m not entirely sure myself, but it seems Palpatine,” he shook his head, “Sidious has been defeated.” 

I looked up at him to see him focused down the hall. Following his glance, I saw the three Jedi Masters surrounding a pile of smoking, black robes. With a tired sigh I let my head drop against his chest again. “Let’s, ah, let’s not do that again, all right?” 

Obi-Wan let out a light laugh, then wrapped his arms around me and gently lifted me to my feet. “You’re hurt.” He pointed out as I leaned hard on my undamaged leg. “We should get you back to the Temple, have someone look at your leg.” 

“Again.” I said with the shadow of a giddy laugh. And together we made our way from the Senate to a waiting airtaxi. 

I left the healers adjusting the bandage on my thigh. I still don’t react as well to bacta as everyone else, so I have the heal the natural way, with time. I couldn’t help but smile a little; a remnant of my old life, a way to remember who I am. 

“Should you be walking on that?” 

I turned and Nikko came up to me smiling. “Really, Master Kyto? Are you going to tell me you know better than the healers?” 

With a grin he swooped in under my shoulder and supported my left side. “I would hate to see you develop a limp. Where to?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “My rooms. After the week I’ve had today, I need some sleep.” 

“I heard a rumor,” he started as we walked, “that the council is considering sending you on your own missions. Put you to work.” 

Nerves, excitement, terror, acceptance all flashed across my face. By Nikko’s reaction, I could see he noticed them all. “Not alone, I hope.” I said with a nervous laugh. 

“Not at first, no, I figure. But I’m sure they can find a qualified, charismatic and handsome Master to send with you.” 

“I don’t know,” I said with a gleam in my eye, “I would think Qui-Gon would be too busy.” 

He burst out laughing and it occurred to me that this was the first real hearty laugh I had heard from him. It was a nice sound and I found myself wanting to hear it again. 

We made it to the door of my rooms and he paused, then gently disengaged from me. “Aiacha, look. Now that things have calmed down, I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me one night?” 

“Nikko, you can come by anytime and…wait.” I said as my eyebrows furrowed. “Are you asking me on … a date?” 

A small smile came to his face. “Trying to, yes.” 

“I thought the Jedi had a thing against dating and relationships.” 

He shrugged his shoulder a little. I was pretty sure this was the first time I saw him hesitant and unsure. “It’s not actually forbidden, if that’s what you mean, just cautioned. I’ve put a lot of thought and meditation into this. For a while now. And after everything, here I am, at your door, asking you on a date.” 

I blushed and ran my hand through my hair. I couldn’t tell him I felt any different. I’m pretty sure I had been attracted to him the moment we met, but so much was going on, had been since then that I never thought of it as a possibility. “Nikko, I’d really like that.” 

His grin grew wide and toothy. “Tomorrow night, then. Six o’clock” 

I thought for a moment. “Seven. I have to present my final report to Master Windu.” 

“Seven then.” And after a moment of hesitation, he leaned in for a kiss. I reached up and kissed him as well. It was gentle, and there was a little nervousness to it, but I wasn’t sure if it was his, mine, or both. After a moment he straightened and touched my cheek. “Sleep well, I will see you tomorrow.” 

I watched him go with what I am sure was a big goofy grin on my face, then went into my rooms and dropped down on the bed. As I laid there I thought about the kiss, my sore leg, the report I had to write, then translate, but all my body wanted to do was sleep, and I quickly dropped off. 

I woke groggy and disoriented. The morning came much too soon, I thought. I shifted and flipped away from the light coming in my room. As I snuggled deeper into my blankets, I remembered that I had dropped off on top of my covers, still fully clothed. 

And the light was coming in from the wrong side of the room. 

I hesitantly reached up to tug at my tunic and all I found was a tank top. My legs were no longer covered either. I shot up in bed, startled by that fact and felt dizzy as I looked around. 

The bed was different, the room was different. 

The world was different. 

I was back where I had come from, nearly a year ago, waking up in the bed from which I had disappeared. 

Had I just dreamt the last whole year? The people, the fights? I closed my eyes and concentrated. The memories in my head were not fading like a dream would. I could still remember every moment, the destroyed holocron, the fight with Dooku. The kiss. 

I frowned and looked at a vase sitting on my dresser. I hardly put much energy into it and shattered the vase in frustration. 

Not a dream. I’ve been gone for a year but now I was back, the morning after I disappeared. Why? 

At the moment it didn’t matter as a sob surfaced and I began to cry into my hands. I was going to miss my date.


End file.
